Jumper in the East Blue
by BrandonianKnight
Summary: After his foray through the Holy Grail War in his last life, Jumper returns to fight his way to the Grand Line, reminding everyone that the power levels used to be pretty low. Stops at Reverse Mountain, overpowered self-insert leading the not!StrawHats, AU, this story is trash and so is Jumper, sequel to The Jump - Fuyuki City.
1. A Mace, an Axe, a Clown, and a Cat

**A/N: Hello and welcome to Jumper in the East Blue! If you're a returning reader from The Jump – Fuyuki City, then you're in the right place, seeing as this is a three-chapter snippet of what followed the events of Jumper's Holy Grail War. For various reasons, this will likely only contain Jumper's East Blue adventures, and no Grand Line shenanigans.**

 **If you're here without reading The Jump, then you'll likely miss out on some information involving the original story, so I'd recommend reading it. It explains key details such as Jumper's eyes, his swords, and is casually referenced at several points. You don't have to read it, but it'll probably make more sense if you do, since the recap isn't exactly perfect.**

 **If you already know and/or don't care about the backstory and the how of Jumper getting here, just head down to where it says "Episode 1" or ctrl+F it and you'll be there.**

 **However, whether you're a new reader or if you read the original, here's the first chapter of Jumper in the East Blue, all the way up to the Gecko Archipelago!**

 **_LINE BREAK_**

In a place removed from time, separate from all of creation, there were two.

The first was a young woman, a red and white sundress shifting slightly in a wind that shouldn't exist, her scarlet hair falling to her shoulders. She had the look of a teenager ready to go to the beach… If it weren't for the steel-gray eyes that spoke of more experiences than a human could survive.

A goddess in the guise of a human, shackled not by the laws of reality, but by boredom alone. A goddess that had sent countless beings across the Multiverse, watching them struggle and succeed, or fall in battle, returning to their first home world.

Across from her, there was a young man that had just finished his first journey. Looking to be in his late teens, his body seemed to shimmer and glow at all times, moving between a black-haired, scruffy-looking boy, and a red-haired man with eyes like amber. He was still split, divided between his first life and his second.

Those eyes showed pain as he was offered his choice.

Would he return to his home as the black-haired child, living a life of calm normalcy? Would he return home to his family, to the ones who had raised him?

Or perhaps he would stay as the red-haired boy from a world of magic, surrounded by friends in a world where danger lurked around every corner, where each day might kill him if he let his guard down around the wrong sort of beast?

In the end, he could choose neither one.

"I'll miss all of them… My friends, my family. It'll hurt, but… I wouldn't be me. If I turned my back on people just because I'm afraid of losing the people I care about… If I ran away from the people who need me I help, then I wouldn't even be the person they've come to love. I'm proud of that."

He grinned, looking up at his benefactor, choosing the third option.

"I'm proud of who I am, Jump. I won't stop going forward, I won't stop moving from one world to another for as long as I have strength in these bones. To do that… Would be to shame the name I had in the last world, and to shame my first name as well."

"…I see. Then go through that room," Jump said softly, her smile faint as she pointed to a door that appeared from nothing. "There, you will find five doors, each representing a different world. Whichever world you choose, I have no doubts at all…"

She smiled a bit wider, stepping aside.

"I have no doubt that you will live through another interesting adventure… My young little Jumper. I wish you the best of luck; you have my blessings in all worlds you walk, and you shall always have my support. Never forget that."

With that, her body began to fade, disappearing into small motes of light as the boy walked forward, opening the door wide.

When he saw the five worlds offered, he was surprised for a moment before laughing.

Each of the five had a name, a difficulty rating, and a Goal. Reach the Goal, and you win and advance to the next world.

There were several options that, for a moment, had him pausing. In the end, though, the Elemental Nations might have been interesting, and Shin Tokyo would have been a place where he would form bonds like no other, but…

When he saw _that_ world, he knew the decision had been made for him.

How could he resist the pull?

"I always did love pirates growing up," he said with a wry grin.

The name of this world was simply The World.

But the Goal, the End of this Jump?

Now that was just as simple, and infinitely more tantalizing…

This story ends at Raftel.

And just like that, the world began to shift, to shudder, to crack…

And finally, to simply fade to black.

 **_LINE BREAK_**

Jump, an incredibly powerful force of existence that can move between worlds of the Multiverse. If so inclined, she could bring other beings along for the ride, dropping them into worlds that could be drastically different from the world they come from.

Such a powerful force, capable of nearly anything she wishes, has only one problem.

Boredom.

So, in one small section of one small speck of a world, in one small speck of a universe, which isn't even a speck in the grand scheme of the Multiverse, Jump decided to have some fun.

Thus, was birthed The Grand Game, or GG.

The rules of GG are simple. Get thrown into another world, one of fiction. Your job is simply to make to the end of the story. Where that end is will vary depending on the story. Maybe it's only a few short hours away, or maybe even ten years will pass before you leave.

Make to The End, and you win whatever you got from that world... Within limits, of course. Then, you move on to another world, where the trouble may get better, or get much, much worse.

Fail, and you get nothing from that world, and the game ends. You retain your previous winnings, but you return to your life as a mortal, changed though it may be by what you have experienced and gained.

This is the story of one Grand Game, and a returning Jumper's second foray. Having finished the Fuyuki City Jump, fighting against ancient legends of history and wielding powers beyond the ordinary humans, how will he fare here?

How will the Jumper survive in the East Blue, in Paradise, and, should he survive, the New World?

The answer to that… Lies within.

Welcome, dear spectators, to the Grand Game, and allow me to introduce our dear Jumper…

 **_LINE BREAK_**

In countless worlds, there was a child who survived through a Hellscape of flame and pain, their identity and even their soul charred away by the flames of the darkest kind.

In countless worlds, that boy would survive and be saved, and try in turn to save those around him.

In one single world, in which this boy died, the soul of the Jumper was placed within the body, his eyes snapping open to the sight of a man who smiled as if he had saved the whole world, knowing he had saved just one single person.

Thus, the boy who would become Shirou Emiya, who would have once become a Hero of Justice, was lost… And another boy of the same name rose.

Trained in the magical arts by his adopted father, Kiritsugu, Shirou learned the basics of thaumaturgy; how to strengthen his body, how to see the history of an object with a touch, and how to create a solid object from the energy of his own body and soul.

Armed with this, a poisoned dagger, a blade made from the bones of a half-demon and a thaumaturgically enhanced bow, he trained. Though he had no talent for magic, he still worked, using the power of ancient Runes and carving them into his bones to become stronger for the day that loomed closer with the changing seasons.

When the Holy Grail War began, he was not ready.

When the heroes of ancient lore rose, he was not ready.

Even as he stared down the mighty titan Heracles, a monster that had more power than a human should possess, he still was not ready.

Even so, with a blade that had chosen him, the legendary blade Ascalon, he fought and died in combat.

But he refused.

The first time that mad titan killed him, he stood up again, his eyes pieced together by a miracle that laid within him, forever scarring him but leaving his eyes capable of perceiving an objects history.

The second time he was killed, his bones fused with an old weapon formed from the bones of the Oni, and he rose again, half-dead but unwilling to allow the titan, blinded with madness, to hurt anyone else.

He had been killed so many times in less than two weeks, but he refused to die to his wounds, and stood again and again.

Witches, demigods, and a black-hearted human worse than any other creature were slain, and for the first time in ten years, this boy was allowed to rest.

And when he did, he awoke in an empty world, and Jump offered him his choice. Return to your old home, stay in your new one, or adventure forth and find another.

Now, with no more to his life than a few weapons, a warped body, and two mystical eyes for adventure, he steps into this world as he stepped into the last.

By opening the eyes of a man who had died, staring forward in a body changed to look like his own.

This is the story of a Jump…

 _His_ story.

 **_SCENE BREAK_**

 **EPISODE 1: ENTER, ALVIDA AND THE JUMPER**

When I opened my eyes, I wanted to find a way to stab the sun. It was bright, it was painful, and it was waking me up.

"H-Hey! He's waking up!"

It took me a moment for my eyes to adjust to the light, but when I did, I saw an elderly man standing in front of me, holding up both hands.

"Are you okay, sonny?" he asked worriedly, one hand on my shoulder.

…Oh! He's only holding up five fingers, I'm just seeing double!

I closed my eyes again, gathering my energy, my prana, and forcing it through my system.

Sure enough, my Magical Circuits are fine; since they're part of my soul, it makes sense there'd be no problem…

Plus, the body was changed a bit to match my old one. My hair is blond, now, but it looks like my scars, while faded, are still here.

Well, at least my body seems fit. It'd be a shame to work back up to human peak from nothing.

…Not that peak-human from the last world means jack-diddly-squat here. Hell, most Marines are as strong as I was physically, and I don't mean Captains!

Though… My prana feels different here. I'll need to do some tests to figure out what's wrong, and I'll avoid using my abilities until then.

…Ah, damnit. I jinxed it, didn't I…?

"Sonny? Can you hear me?"

Ah, right. Old man.

"Yeah, I'm… Fine. Probably."

I slowly pulled myself to my feet, stretching out a bit. My joints let out a nice few clicks as I did, obviously not quite ready for the movement.

"Ah! That might not be a good idea there, sonny," the old man said quickly. "We found you in floating in the water, half-dead! There's no way a body, no matter how young, could recover that fast!"

A soft thrumming within my chest made me grin.

The ancient miracle that had saved my life countless times… The sheath of the legendary King Arthur, called Avalon.

Without Excalibur, it could only help heal me in small amounts, but it's still more than a human would have here.

"I'm fine, old man," I said with a grin. "I heal fast."

He frowned at that, but nodded.

He opened his mouth to speak, but someone else came running, a single word on his mouth that made me sigh.

"P-P-P-P-"

"I really did jinx it…"

"PIRAAAAAAATES!"

I frowned as I looked to the old man, who stumbled back with terror in his eyes.

"Hey, old man," I drawled lazily. "Where's my stuff?"

"W-What?" He took a moment to process my question, before pointing to the nearby wall.

Sure enough, there they were.

My knife, Bleeding Wolfbite, my bow, Artemesian Agony, and my two swords.

Picking up Oni-Hone (Ogre's Bone) and Ascalon, I strapped them both to my hips with a grin.

"Let's see… No Reinforcement, no Tracing… No powers in general, aside from what I've got in my hands…"

I laughed, shaking my head.

"Never gonna make it easy for me, are ya Jump?"

I turned to look at the pirate ship, squinting to get a good look at their Jolly Roger.

…Hm… A single heart on a skull? Well, it's not the Straw Hats, but it's been years, so that could be pretty much anyone else…

Well, whatever.

First step, drink what they've gone in the kitchen and get rid of the chapped-lip feeling.

Second step, break the pirates, steal their ship, and set sail for Anywhere-But-Here.

Thinking that, I took the first few steps down when I heard it.

"I-It's the Alvida Pirates!"

…Oh. Oh, dear.

I picked up the pace, immediately slamming open the door to the kitchen with a grim expression.

When I burst into the storeroom, I bit back a rather powerful series of curse words.

This…

This isn't right.

After ten years, you forget the fine details, but you don't forget this:

Monkey D. Luffy pops out of a barrel, and he beats Alvida so hard that he knocks six-hundred pounds off.

…Or, something involving a Devil Fruit. That's… Probably more accurate.

So why the _HELL_ are all of the barrels filled with BOOZE and FRUIT!?

Damnit…! Damnit, damnit, damnit…!

What the Hell am I supposed to do here!? Without Luffy, the entire timeline is screwed!

"WHY ISN'T THAT STUPID OAF IN HERE!?"

Slamming the storeroom door shut, I snarled and stalked my way back up the stairs.

There was a bang, before the wood beneath me shook violently as a cannonball hit the sea to the side of the boat.

"I'm going to _break_ whoever fired that," I muttered, my pleasant mood completely dispelled.

Whatever version of this world that Jump sent me to, it is not Canon-Standard. We're talking full-on AU territory here, and I am _not_ fine with this.

I stepped out onto the deck just as the first few pirates swung over on ropes.

I had half a mind to cut the ropes from here, but something like that would take power I can't afford to use. If there was one thing that Father taught me, it was to _never_ underestimate how badly magic can turn out.

So, as their feet hit the ground, I drew out my favored blade, the whisper of her steel sounding like a symphony to my ears as she escaped her sheath.

"Sacred Blade by which Force is Cut…"

I surged forward, swinging out.

"ASCALON!"

And with that, three blades hit the ground, the handles still in the hands of the pirates even as I spun around with a vicious spin-kick, knocking the first into the second and third.

"W-What!? Y-You bastard!"

I turned to look at some idiot with a bandana covering his shiny bald head.

"D-Don't you know who we are!?" he shouted. "We're the Alvida Pirates, the scourge of the Blue-"

"On your left."

He stopped.

"Wha-?"

"WATCH OUUUUT!"

And, with a thump, the annoying pirate was hit with a pink-haired kid at a speed of, if I had to guess, around Mach Pain.

I was just about ready to make a quip of some kind as I heard rage-filled screaming. As a shadow passed over me, I sighed and raised my blade.

When a massive iron club, backed by about 600 pounds of Alvida hit my blade, my arms started _screaming_ from the strain.

I barely had time to leap back before she swung her leg at me, showing ridiculous flexibility for someone who looks like the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man.

"You… You don't seem like Zoro the pirate hunter…," she muttered, glaring down at me.

After a moment, she looked at the pink-haired kid.

"COBY!"

The boy jumped up, his body shaking from either the pain, or from fear.

"Y-Yes Lady Alvida!?"

"Tell me… Who's the most beautiful woman on the sea?"

Coby's whole body tensed before he said, "W-Why, it's y-you, L-L-Lady Al-"

"Isn't it Boa Hancock? I mean, no offense but…" I paused and looked her over. "I think you're a bit… _heavy-set_ for that title."

Silence reigned after my comment, and Alvida's grip tightened around her club.

"Y-You…"

In an instant, she moved, her face contorted with a hateful scowl.

"YOU BASTARD!"

There was the sound of crunching wood right where I stood as I rolled, Ascalon still held in my hand.

"Too slow, Alvida-chwan~!" I shouted, even as a pair of pirates came at me with swords.

Playing around a bit, and testing out this different body of mine, I dodged the first few sloppy sword-strokes before slapping his hand with Ascalon's side.

He hissed in pain, dropping his blade and stepping back as his partner went for my throat, only to jump back as a dagger nearly sunk into his hand.

Of course, his sword didn't go with him, considering the fact that I nearly took the sword's edge off with Bleeding Wolfbite, the sickly-purple poison dripping off of its tip.

Still, it wasn't over, as evidenced by the fact that I had to spin around and mule-kick a guy in the jaw that thought I would hear him stomping towards me with a blade.

As he slid across the deck and slammed into a wall, I lazily stood up, Ascalon hanging from one hand and Wolfbite spinning in the other.

"Maa… Is that the best you've got?" I asked, my voice low. "I get that the stronger guys live up on the Grand Line, but… This's a little sad, isn't it?"

The rest of Alvida's crew took a few steps back in fear, clearing the path of the rather obese woman to take a step forward, her expression significantly more calm now.

"You're quite skilled, boy," she began. "What are you, a bounty hunter?"

"…Eh, you can call me a wandering blade, I guess," I replied with a shrug. "Until I find the One Piece, anyway."

There was a moment of silence that ran through the whole area.

"You!?" Alvida shouted, grinning. "You think you have what it takes to find the legendary One Piece at the end of the Grand Line!?"

"…Nah, not really," I admitted with a shrug. "But I plan on training a lot, so I should be there in two… Nah, more like three years…?"

"Tch… You damn brat…!"

I looked up at Alvida, her face going red with anger.

"Are you trying to make fun of us, you damn fool!?"

Screaming that, she swung down her massive club, but I caught it pretty easily with Ascalon.

She's got a strong right arm, but compared to the full weight of her body on top of it, this's a bit easier.

"Not at all," I replied smoothly. "I _was_ looking for a particular idiot pirate to be my captain, but it looks like he's not coming along for the ride, and I don't plan on waiting up for him."

"What? You plan on being a pirate, but don't have a captain?"

At that, Alvida began to grin.

"Then why not join me, boy? With my club and your blade, I imagine-"

"No chance in Hell," I cut her off coldly. "I refuse to be subordinate to any man but _him,_ and him not being here isn't enough to make me sidle up all cozy-like with any ol' pirate crew."

Forcing all of my strength into it, I swung my blade forward, knocking aside Alvida's club.

"You're a bit stronger than me. I'll give you that."

I slowly sheathed Wolfbite, taking Ascalon into both my hands.

"But strength is nothing without skill, and that… That's something I have in spades."

As I stepped forward, I looked into Alvida's eyes for a moment, seeing potent rage. Apparently, she's not a girl used to being rejected.

Doesn't matter, though.

I took a moment to take in the sight of what should be the last I see of _this_ particular mug, and I swung.

Ascalon, magical sword of protection it is, can keep its edge dull enough not to kill someone if I swing.

Still, even as I built up every bit of strength I had, I couldn't help but grin.

From deep within my gut, I bellowed out with great force,

"FORE!"

And as I struck, my arm and Ascalon's blade surged with black, and Alvida went out to touch the stars.

"…Huh. So _that's_ why it felt weird," I muttered, holding up my arm. "Haki… It's a kind of energy formed from both the energies of the body, and the mind…"

Huh… Didn't Father tell me that prana, the life-energy that resides within all practitioners of spellcraft, was formed of those energies as well?

He called them Od and Mana, but…

Eh, whatever.

I can worry about semantics and terminology a little bit later.

For now, I put my attention into to turning towards the Alvida Pirates, who seem to have collectively vacated their bowels and bladders with perfect synchronicity, and I grinned.

"I'm looking for someone to help me look for a few crew members I've decided on," I said to them, hefting Ascalon onto my shoulder. "Now, which one of you wanna volunteer and play chore-boy for lil' ol' me?"

Almost all at once, all of the Alvida Pirates turned to look at a single person in their midst before literally _throwing_ poor Coby at me.

When I caught him by his jacket, I took a moment to stare at his awe-strucken, and also incredibly terrified, face.

"What's your name?"

"C-C-C-Coby, s-s-sir!"

"Quit it with the stutter." I dropped him, looking up at Alvida's crew. "Your captain flew off in a generally north-northeast direction. Save her, ditch her… Don't care. Just get lost; you're scaring the civilians."

Almost a good six of the pirates stayed long enough for me to finish, but even they leapt back to their ships with incredible speed, making their escape _very_ quickly.

I looked down to Coby, who was a bit shorter than I remember, and gave him an appraising look.

"Tell me, Coby. Do you have a Dream?"

He looked shocked for a moment, before nodding once.

"I-I want t-to be a Marine, s-sir!"

"You're stuttering less. That's good." I grinned at him. "Now, if you become a Marine, then we'll probably meet one day as enemies."

His eyes went wide in terror, before I laughed.

"I look forward to the day," I continued. "After all, a certain old dog once taught me that today's enemy and tomorrow's friend may be the same man, but nonetheless, you should enjoy their company."

Ruffling his hair, I walked towards the life-boats.

"I'll be taking you to the nearest Marine base." I looked over to him. "Do you know the way, or are we asking the people on the ship where we're going?"

"I-I know the way, sir!" he shouted. "But… Why are you helping me? You… You said if I become a Marine-"

"Then I have no doubt you'll be a good one." I shrugged. "There's something in your eyes, Coby, that tells me that you have Will. It's a powerful motivating force, and it can push you forward when your whole body tells you it can't take another step."

I loosened the ropes.

"Never underestimate the power of one's Will," I said lowly. "Whether we're enemies, friends, or whatever… I want to see you become something strong. But if you'd rather cower in fear, afraid of what might happen if you end up standing on the opposite side of someone stronger than you?"

I shrugged again.

"That's fine too. Everyone has the potential to be great, but that's their choice."

With that, the small boat finished its descent into the water, and I held out my hand to the little brat.

"So, which is it? Are you afraid to become strong, or do you have the Will to stand up to fear and become a Marine?"

At that, his doubts were finally shaken, and he stood up ram-rod straight as he seemed to look up.

"I-I'm not afraid, sir!"

"Then let's go," I said with a grin. "The whole world's waiting for us, and I, for one, am ready to set sail."

"AYE AYE SIR!"

Grabbing him, I leapt off the side of the cruiseship with a grin, landing on the little boat with a thunk.

"Tell me which way to go, and we'll get there faster than any ship I know can sail," I said confidently, before getting my directions and gathering energy.

Raising back one arm, I summoned up a lot of energy and created an old, spiraling blade from legends, and put it into the water. It wasn't even a tenth of its true power, but I can't go bleeding myself dry for a little speed boost.

Sure, some might actually weep at the thought of using an ancient blade that could wipe out an entire town with its unrestrained power as a glorified engine, but _…_

Really, would this journey be any fun if I was _normal?_

And thus, with my deep laughter and Coby's high-pitched screaming, we were off on the adventure of a lifetime…

 **_SCENE BREAK_**

 **EPISODE 2: EXECUTIONER'S AXE-HAND**

When we arrived at the Marine base, I was… Unimpressed.

It's definitely an island, and the good dozen or so ships are definitely imposing, but…

Well, if I'm being honest, if it weren't for Zoro being held here because he _wasn't_ a dick, and Morgan being a _total_ dick, I wouldn't have even come.

As it is, I'm here strictly on business. I don't know where the rubber man went and got himself lost _this_ time, but there are people whose lives would've been pretty bad without the Straw Hats.

Though… Without Luffy, they won't really be called that, will they…?

"There we go!"

Coby tied the knot tightly, keeping the little boat from drifting away.

"Cool. Let's go find this Roronoa that seems to scare you so much."

"A-Ah! You should be afraid of him too, sir!" he said hurriedly. "I-I mean, he's a demon! Didn't you hear what I said earlier!?"

"I did," I confirmed, nodding as I crossed my arms. "And someone that strong clearly belongs on my crew. No ifs, ands, or buts, excepting Roronoa's butt getting on my ship."

"A-Ah…! You…"

Coby trailed off, shaking his head.

"I…I guess, with how good you are with that sword, it makes sense that you wouldn't be afraid, huh…?" he muttered. "Unlike me, you've got the power to stand up to people like him, and like Alvida, without even flinching…"

"Power is nothing," I told him, scowling. "Like I said, it all comes down to Will. If you don't have the power to realize your Will, then you will _get_ more power."

I tightened my hand into a fist, recalling the feeling that came with first fighting against a Servant…

He nearly killed me in _seconds_. He moved so fast that it was like he simply stopped existing in one place and started to exist in another…

And, if I'm right, the people in the Grand Line are just as strong, if not stronger.

…Heh. My chances of victory are so low, yet I can't stop grinning…

"A-Ah? S-Sir, you're… You're scaring me…!"

I stopped, looking at Coby, my head tilted.

"W-Well," he started, "your grin… It was really…"

"Bloodthirsty?" I supplied, to which he nodded quickly before realizing what I actually said and looking horrified. "It's cool, little dude. Remember, my end-goal is Raftel and the One Piece. You _have_ to be unhinged in some way to go looking for _that._ "

He thought about it for a moment before nodding, still looking a bit uncomfortable.

Looking up ahead, I grinned a bit at the sight of a few food stalls… Before immediately groaning.

I have no cash! Not a single yen- er, beri, I guess, to my name.

…And as easy as it would be, I'm not stealing from anyone. I'm a pirate now, not a jerk.

I walked calmly through the area, my eyes set firmly forward, due to the fact that the smell was hard enough to take _without_ being able to see the freshly baked bread, or the ripe apples and pears, or…

Damnit!

Shaking my head out, I sighed.

"Looks like we're comin' up to the marine base itself," I told Coby, my voice low as the gates came into sight.

When we actually arrived, I paused to gauge the height of the wall for a moment. Coby started saying something about parting, but I focused instead of not screwing up the power balance in this new body.

With a slight crouch, I pushed off against the ground with a surge of prana, kicking up dust and rocks before landing on the metal wall with only a light thump.

Sure enough, there he was.

He looked like he'd gotten the ability to _stand_ beaten out of him with a stick, the way he was slumped against the large wooden cross. All around him was nothing but a sandy fenced-off block, and his head was hanging in a way that made me scowl.

I don't even remember what he did, but I know that it wasn't worth this.

"Oi."

He stirred slightly, looking up towards me even as Coby began to climb.

"Huh…? Who the Hell're you?" he growled out, glaring from beneath his bandana.

"Hm?" I thought about it for a moment. "…I dunno," I said with a shrug. "Names aren't too important, Roronoa. The main thing is that you're gonna join my pirate crew, since a certain bastard missed his time-slot."

At that, Zoro began to scowl deeply, his eyes glinting with anger.

"If you think I'm gonna join some no-name punk's pirate crew, you're not just dead-wrong, you're a damn idiot. Now get lost; you're an eyesore."

I frowned slightly, but shrugged.

"You can change your mind later. I'm not in any hurry or anything just yet."

"I'M NOT JOINING YOUR DAMN CREW!"

"That's what they'll all say… Probably…"

I leaned back, lying down on the wall with a contented sigh.

Surprisingly, this metal is actually pretty comfy. It might just be because I'm almost criminally lazy at heart, but on a warm day like this, with fluffy clouds floating about above…

It just makes you wanna take a nap, y'know?

I shut my eyes, ignoring the sounds of grunting as a young girl scaled the wall, as well as the sound of that same girl sliding down a rope, carrying a pair of rice-balls.

I ignored her and Zoro as they spoke, and I ignored them as that stupid blond walked in.

When he disrespected her attempts at making something, her first-time no less, I sighed and began to move.

When he swept his hand out to smack the food she'd put an effort into making, my hand lashed out and caught his wrist.

I stared right into his eyes, even as my own were still closed, and spoke softly.

"This little girl put her heart into making this guy some food, y'know," I drawled. "It's one thing to insult someone's cooking in such a tactless way… It's a whole different ball-game to try and ruin it, when it was never meant for you."

His wrist was shaking in my hand and he tried to pull away, but he couldn't muster up enough strength to even shift my stance as I stood.

"H-How _DARE_ you!?" he screeched out, trying (and failing) to backpedal. "Let go of me right this _INSTANT!_ Don't you know who I am!? Unhand me, or I'll tell my father about this!"

I scowled, tightening my grip and pulling him close.

My other hand grabbed him by the front of his shirt, lifting him a good few inches to put him just above me.

"…Tch."

And then, I dropped him, scratching the back of my head.

"Sorry about that," I muttered. "I had a little sister a while back, and… Well, I lost control of myself."

His look of terror faded quickly, turning to a look of smug superiority.

"Hm. Well, maybe just this once, I'd be willing to spare you and the girl…" He paused. "…That is, if you were willing to beg me for it!"

I tilted my head slightly, frowning.

"Is that all?" I asked calmly. "You say that as if it's some big thing."

I slowly took my blades off my hips, sliding down.

I lost control, and that was wrong.

To a magus, losing control is everything.

It could kill you in an instant; you could liquefy or detonate your own internal organs, and if you pull too much energy at once, you could incinerate yourself from the inside out.

That, and the girl…

It's not like it's a big de-

" _AND_ you will, of course, need to give me that beautiful blade right th-"

There was the sound of cartilage compressing, of a body soaring through the air, and of a steel fence bending and breaking.

My hand, now covered in a bit of blood from that arrogant bastard's face, slowly picked Ascalon back up as I began to gather energy.

"Begging is fine," I said softly, "especially for a mistake on my part, and to keep the blame off the girl. But this?"

I held Ascalon in my hand, my grip tightening on her.

This blade had chosen me to inherit the will of her old master, to become a true Guardian Knight and defend those who could not defend themselves.

This was the blade that had fought until her steel screamed against the power of divinities far beyond me and had seen me through to the end.

Hefting it gently, I aimed it at the blonde's unconscious body with a hateful scowl as I finally opened my eyes, revealing, for the first time, the blood-soaked eye and the golden glint of a black-crusted iris in the other.

When I'd blown my own damn head up against Heracles, not even the miracle of Avalon could have healed the damage, and that's what was left.

However, with my eyes open, I could see it again.

As the first Marine ran towards me, I could see his actions as if they were slowed down, watching as each muscle tensed and readied themselves for movement.

Just by watching the muscles along his right side and down his arm, I could already tell that his blade was coming in at a 16 degree angle, moving at just the right speed-

 _ **THUNK.**_

-for me to catch his wrist with one hand, and slam Ascalon's handle into the Marine's skull.

"This right here, boys, is Ascalon," I said, my voice calm, "and I will rip off every single limb off of every single Marine in this little play-fort you've got before I give her up to someone who isn't worthy of her steel."

With that, I slowly moved Ascalon back to my hip, even as the second of the blonde's escorts charged at me.

With a swift motion, I launched his blade high into the air with a stroke of Oni-Hone. Never leaving its sheath, it slammed into the handle of the Marine's sword with enough force that it whistled as it spun through the air, flying dozens of meters upwards before cresting and beginning to fall.

"Now," I said very quietly, "you can tell Marine Captain 'Axe-Hand' Morgan that a single swordsman came here and picked a fight all on his lonesome… Or you can tell him that the little girl that was next to him had literally _anything_ to do with it, and I will make you live as a eunuch."

There was another whistling sound as Oni-Hone left its sheath, stopping so close to the marine that it nearly split the front of his pants open.

"Make the smart choice," I breathed, before sheathing Oni-Hone and looking back at the girl as the Marine sprinted away. "Get lost, kid. If anyone sees you here, all bets are off."

She shakily nodded, dashing off towards the rope over the wall and leaving me to sigh.

"Damnit…," I muttered, palming my head. "I wasn't supposed to do that to him… I didn't want to fight Axe-Hand yet…"

"Yet?"

I looked over to Zoro, who had a bit of a smirk on his face.

"You've got guts, kid, if you think you can take on Morgan. Gotta say, though… Watching you break that bastard's nose was _almost_ enough to convince me to join your crew."

"Then you'll just need another display?" I said with a grin. "That's good, because I went and started something that won't end with anything else that exactly that."

I closed my eyes for a moment, before using prana to Reinforce my hearing.

…There. Not too far from here, and a bit up, so…

Cool.

I looked right up to the top of the building, seeing a large statue trying to be lifted.

"Hey, watch this," I said with a grin, drawing out Artemisian Agony.

She was, to put it simply, the end-all when it came to natural bows. Sure, the Yew Bow of Robin Hood would still put it to shame, but excluding Noble Phantasms, this is the pinnacle of bow-crafting expertise right here.

Commissioned by Father, it is the only thaumaturgically-enhanced, Rune-inscribed bow made from carbon-nanotubes to exist.

Thus, as I performed a bit of sleight of hand, making it look like I drew an arrow from my sleeve (I actually just Traced one and made it from prana), I pulled it back.

Gathering my energy inside of the arrow, I waited until it began to crack and glow through a thick black cover before firing.

When I let it loose, it shot out with enough force to displace the air around me, and when it hit, it tore a perfect hole right through the face of the statue of Axe-Hand Morgan.

I slowly lowered AA, tossing her over my shoulder to Coby as I shut my eyes again and barely being able to see.

Sure, they were good for combat and learning about history, but they devour my prana reserves like nothing else.

After a thought, I tossed Wolfbite to Coby as well.

"Take that and find this guy's swords," I told him as I heard rage-fueled shouting from the top of the building.

I looked over to the blond brat, cracking open an eye for long enough to read up on his recent history.

"…Yup, they're in his room. Go get 'em, Coby," I muttered, closing my eyes again. "And Zoro? Your execution was moved up."

Both of their eyes went wide.

"W-What!? B-B-But I can't! T-That would go against what the Marines-"

"I told you once already, Coby…"

I turned and looked at him, staring at him even through shut eyes.

"You have the potential to be a good Marine. But, at the same time, you have the potential to become a powerful one." I sighed, shaking my head. "You saw how that Marine brat was acting…"

I took a moment to shake my head.

"Some things aren't as simple as black and white. Justice is one of them. I can't call it Justice, when a good man is sentenced to execution on the whim of an entitled brat. So you can either follow the Justice of the Marines… Or you can define your own Justice. No matter what, though… Make sure your choice is something you don't regret."

With that, I shifted into stance as the Marines began pouring out of the front of the building, charging towards the execution yard with a massive blond man walking out behind them.

"…Damnit…" Zoro growled, his body shaking. "Damnit…! I refuse to die like this! I-"

With a swift motion, Oni-Hone cut through his bonds, making him nearly fall over as he was suddenly unbound.

"It's been three weeks. You'd better not be rusty."

His hands moved quick, catching Oni-Hone and its sheath even as he forced his unused muscles to start to work.

"What…?"

"This is not Just. This is not Good." I hefted Ascalon to my shoulder, scowling at Morgan as he strode forward. "This is not Righteous. These are not the actions of a hero, and I refuse to allow it to continue. Whether you join my crew, or hunt me down the moment I get a bounty… I don't care."

Slowly, Ascalon began to hum in my hands, the call to protect, to be a Guardian Knight, coursing through my body and her steel.

"I refuse to let you die because of a corrupt man's will and a spoiled brat's whims. That's all there is to it."

He was quiet for a moment, before I heard him chuckle softly.

"You… You're a real bleeding-heart, aren't you?"

"I am, and always will be, someone who wants to help others. That's just who I am."

"YOU!"

I looked forward at the scowling Marine Captain.

"Who was it that destroyed my glorious visage!?"

"That'd be me, Mr. M," I told him coldly. "Y'see, it was a bit of an eyesore. Really messed up the skyline from my point of view so, of course, I took the time to deal with it." I shrugged. "Really, you oughtta be thanking me for removing such a disgusting-looking mug from everyone's view."

"You BASTARD!"

He lunged forward, swinging his axe down quickly.

Ah, my beloved Taunt skill. How I love you so~!

Ascalon began to move quickly, but I was caught off-guard as Morgan's attack was repelled by Oni-Hone.

"Tch…! After saying something like that, how could I let you go and get yourself killed?" Zoro slowly began to grin. "But, it looks like I've gone and gotten myself on the bad-side of the Marines, so I might as well become a pirate, right?"

"You… You absolute scum!" Morgan shouted. "First, you ignored my orders, then you assaulted my Marines, and you destroyed my statue! Do you have any clue of who I am!?"

"No," I deadpanned. "Please. Enlighten us."

"I am Marine Captain Axe-Hand Morgan!" he continued, somehow missing my thick sarcasm. "I am the most powerful man on this base! In this world, titles are everything, and with my power and my title as Captain, I am the absolute authority! Thus, when I do something, I can NEVER be ANYTHING but _RIGHT!_ "

He swung again, but Ascalon lashed out quickly, deflecting the blow to the side and throwing Morgan off-balance.

"Even if it means killing someone who doesn't deserve it?" I asked coldly. "Slaughtering the innocent, exploiting the people… Scum like you don't have any right to call yourselves Marines."

I looked over my shoulder.

"See this, Coby?" I stepped to the side, letting Zoro deflect Morgan's next swing. "This is what it means to be a powerful Marine. Those with strength shall always stand above those who are weak, and those with the Will to become strong can easily reach this man's level. However…"

I looked at Morgan, cracking open one eye as I did.

 _Fault lines analyzed. Structural weak-points identified._

"…However, there is a difference between a _strong_ Marine, and a _good_ one, for even if the good Marine lacks the strength to defeat Morgan, they will still stand against him. Not because they believe they can win…"

I took a step forward, and I saw Morgan's blow begin to swing towards me.

His muscles tensed, and he raised his arm.

Manipulating the momentum and force, he'll swing almost straight down, before curving harshly and coming up at my side.

"But because it is _right._ "

And then, I swung.

I saw where he swung, and I saw where his axe-blade was weakest.

With Ascalon, a legendary blade that had slain even dragons, there could be no mistake.

There was the sound of steel carving through steel, before the sound of steel cutting flesh could be heard.

The axe-head flew off of Morgan's arm, sinking itself into the cross-shaped logs that Zoro had been on moments before, and I slowly drew back as Morgan screamed in agony, clutching where the lower half of his forearm had been moments ago.

"Do what you believe to be Just, Coby," I said quietly, swinging down Ascalon and sliding the blood from her blade. "Even if it means dying, if you're at least dying for something you believe in… Then you can die without regret."

Ascalon went into her sheath, and I released an explosive sigh as I shut my eye again.

However, just as I did, the sound of dirt being kicked up could be heard.

"Single Sword Style…"

Morgan had raised his other arm, his eyes filled with rage as he lunged out at me.

"You SON OF A-"

"Lion's Song."

There was a soft sound, like a soft breeze over the ocean, before the sound of Morgan's blood hitting the ground filled the air, followed by the sound of his unconscious body slamming down.

There was a moment of silence before Zoro swung the blood off of Oni-Hone's blade before he slowly sheathed it.

"It's a beautiful blade," he told me. "But it isn't mine. Even as I swung, it rejected me."

"Like calls to like," I said with a shrug. "Its blade and my bones… are one and the same. That is why it is named Oni-Hone, the Ogre's Bone. Oh… And thanks for the save."

"Hm. Like you even needed the help… Captain."

The Marines were knocked out of their shocked silence, each of them taking a step back in horror

"N-No way…!" one said.

"T-They defeated the Captain!"

"T-That's impossible! What _are_ they, _monsters!?_ "

I paused, and then grinned at the whole lot of them.

"I'm just a wandering blade that wants to be a Hero of Justice," I told them honestly. "For that purpose, I'm gonna head to the Grand Line… and find the One Piece!"

There was a moment of silence, before all of the Marines began to grin as well.

"We… We're free!" the first shouted.

"Morgan's finally defeated!" shouted another.

"WHOOOOOO!"

All of their weapons were tossed to the air, and joyous shouting broke out through everyone.

"Huh?" Coby began. "They're… Happy?"

"Remember that feeling, when you saw _your_ Captain get knocked into the skyline?" I asked with a grin. "This is the first time they've felt free. It's a beautiful feeling, isn't it?"

"A-Ah! You're right! They must be-"

 _THUNK._

I looked to my side, frowning as Zoro hit the ground.

"R-Roronoa Zoro!" Coby shouted. "Were you inj-"

 _Grroooooowwwlll…_

"…Hey, little girl!" I shouted loudly. "I know you're still hiding on the other side of the fence! Zoro's hungry!"

After a moment, I heard her scrambling over the wall and sliding down the rope.

"H-How did you know?" she asked. "Was it some kind of superpower!?"

"No. You were cheering for Zoro when he attacked Morgan the first time," I deadpanned. "Don't need super-powers to hear someone screaming, 'Go, Zoro! Stab that super-jerk!' "

Her face went red before she saw Zoro, immediately panicked a little, and heard the follow-up growl.

… _clang… clunk-shing…_

…Hm?

I looked towards the building, hearing what almost sounded like a fight…

No, more like… Someone slamming something hard and heavy into the back of someone's head…?

"Coby, belay my earlier order," I said quietly. "I'll pick up Zoro's swords."

With that, I surged forward, leaping almost twenty feet straight up and swinging out Ascalon, carving through the window easily.

Rolling gracefully, I stood up straight just in time to see a bright orange mop of hair disappear almost perfectly behind a desk.

…Nami…?

I shook my head.

"I know you're in here," I told her. "I could hear you smacking around those two Marine guards."

There was no response.

"…I can hear you breathing behind the desk."

"Urk!"

She slowly stood up, an embarrassed grin on her face.

"U-Uh… Hey there!" She shifted in place a little. "I, uh… Heard that you beat the Captain here?"

"Yup." I looked behind her, seeing a safe that she'd been trying to crack. "…If you're here to plunder the place, I'd recommend hopping to it. With Axe-Hand gone, the Marine'll be partying for a bit, so you should be safe to take whatever you can carry."

With that, I turned to the door out, before pausing slightly.

"Actually, that safe looked kinda tough," I said. "I can break it open for ya."

"N-No!" she shouted. "I mean… I'm fine, thanks. I've got it handled here, Mr. Pirate."

"…Okay," I shrugged. "Good luck with your plundering, Lady Thief."

With that, I took off into a sprint towards Helmeppo's room.

It… Wasn't hard to find. Even if I hadn't seen the path through Helmeppo's eyes when I scanned his history, it's still pretty damn clear that the room labelled 'My Room' with a flowery garland was it.

A quick few motions had the door open, given that the Marine's idea of a high-class lock seems to only involve three tumblers, and I let the Traced lockpick and lever disappear into motes of prana.

Oddly enough, my prana supplies seem a bit… Larger, around here.

I'll need to figure out the details when I get on the boat. I don't really remember what comes after this part, but I assume that I'll get some time to rest, relax, and test to my heart's content.

Whatever the case, though, my eyes caught sight of the swords immediately. Even through shut eyes, I could feel their history as Swords resonate within me.

Grinning, I picked them up, and stopped.

At a touch, the soul of the swords surged into my body, flooding my mind with memories that weren't my own, skills that didn't belong, and the feeling of a young woman and a young man, bound by rivalry.

These swords…

I remember, now.

I remember Zoro's past, and Kuina's life.

"…Tch. When it comes down to it, I just can't help it," I muttered. "Regardless of what I call myself, I am, and always will be a Sword, huh…?"

Shaking my head, I stepped towards the window and swung.

The weight of it, of this blade…

Wado Ichimonji is a beautiful blade, and I don't have any right to hold it.

As I leapt down, I landed in front of Zoro with a solemn expression. I dropped them onto him.

"Never let them go," I said softly. "Those blades… That blade is yours, and no one else's."

He just nodded, even as Coby and the girl helped him out.

_LINE BREAK_

The rest of the day flew by in a blur, though that was probably caused by the haze that hung over my mind as I tried to piece together all of my memories of how all of this is supposed to go down.

We returned to town, had a short little party, ate until we were stuffed, and were shoved off by the Marines in the only way they knew how to help us.

Even if the true captain of this crew isn't here, I'm still acting in his place as a pirate captain. If HQ heard about this, they'd probably send someone in to investigate, and then the whole island would end up suffering.

It was easier this way.

When the time came, and we set sail, it was to the backdrop of two dozen Marines saluting us as we left, and to the shouts of Coby.

"I-I promise, sir!" he yelled. "I promise that I'll a-always remain a good Marine! I'll fight and protect the people, and e-even if it means that I have to fight you in the future… I WILL NEVER REGRET MY PATH!"

"…He's a good kid," Zoro muttered, lying down in the boat.

"Yeah," I replied, grinning as wide as I could. "And I just know that one day… He'll be just as good of a Marine."

 **_SCENE BREAK_**

 **CHAPTER 3: CLOWNING AROUND**

We should've packed more food.

This is what I determined on the second day of drifting, my prana-infused wind blade taking too much energy to sustain.

On the upside, I've thus far determined that, while prana and Haki are similar, they are not the same.

The first element is that prana uses the energy of the world around you, whereas Haki is exclusively internal.

Additionally, Haki is a bit more… Instinctual, I think. Prana is all about thought, order, and structure. To put it simply, prana is the outcome of mathematical formulas calculated both by the body and the mind.

Haki, on the other hand, is something that simply flows. It doesn't take intensive thought or focus; unlike prana, which burns the body due to being an aberration that doesn't belong, Haki is something that is intrinsic to life itself. It… Belongs.

Compared to the constant pain that prana surges through me when I use it, Haki is… Calming. It soothes and heals, feeling like a cool breeze on the inside of my skin.

As I was sitting, experimenting with the flow of the energies of the body and the soul, I heard Zoro speak.

"Right before Morgan… Your arm and the arrow you were holding went black, just like your arm right now. What _is_ that?"

I looked up from my arms, shrugging at him.

"Something called Haki. I think it's the manifestation of your willpower and the strength of your mind and body combined, but…"

"But you're not sure?" he supplied.

"Yeah. I only learned to use it a bit before me and Coby found you, so I'm no expert."

I leaned back in place, staring up at the sky, littered lightly with fluffy clouds.

"Hm… Since you used to affect that arrow, what would happen if I used to it my swords…?"

"Haki makes skin as tough as steel. I imagine it would make steel even tougher."

"Is that how you cut that Captain's arm?" he asked. "I've heard of people being able to cut steel, but I never got a straight answer on how it works."

"…Nah. I cut his arm with a different method." I paused to think. "Let's see… Think of it like this. Imagine a chain. In this chain, there are a hundred links. Of these hundred, there is exactly one that is weaker, but to the untrained eye, they are indistinguishable."

"So you targeted the weak link?"

"Not quite. I determined which link was the weak one, figured out _why_ it was weak, and exploited flaws in the crafting process that left certain portions of that metal slightly weaker than the rest." I shrugged. "Truth is, I don't know how to cut steel. I just know how to cut _weak_ steel."

"What about my swords?"

"I could cut the ones you use in your hands. They're strong, but there are fault lines moving through them. The Wado Ichimonji, though?" I chuckled, shaking my head. "I couldn't cut that thing without using Ascalon."

"…So that sword can cut steel?"

"There is no sword on this planet that's stronger," I said softly, my hand going to her hilt. "…Doesn't change the fact that her wielder sucks ass, though. I only win through targeting weaknesses, exploiting them, and stabbing them while they're surprised."

"Hm… But how do you tell?" he asked, his brow furrowed in deep thought. "Not about the better sword, but where the weak points are in the steel."

"You'll figure it out," I told him confidently. "You're Roronoa Zoro, the Demon with Three Swords. I can't tell you, since if I _did_ you might not learn, but you're a smart guy."

He went quiet, sitting with his sword in his lap. For a moment, it seemed like he was mouthing a few words; I could've read his lips if I opened my eyes, but I get the feeling it's just some cryptic advice he got from someone or another on the subject.

However, just as I was beginning to relax, I heard a sound in the distance.

"Land ho," I muttered, sitting back up.

He turned and looked behind him, and after a moment of squinting, he nodded.

"How'd you tell?"

"The sound of the waves slamming into a cliff."

"Hm. You have good ears."

"You will too, soon enough."

He frowned again, before shaking his head.

I sat up and held my hand under the water for a moment, gathering the energy to Trace a low-level weapon.

"Hold onto the boat," I told Zoro.

It wouldn't be much, but the contained powers of the wind burst should speed us up quite a bit.

As we surged forward, I glanced far ahead with a frown.

I don't know _exactly_ where we are, but…

…Well, it's gotta have food, right?

Plus, there is that suspicious splashing sound…

_LINE BREAK_

When we arrived at the island, it was with a realization of what's going on, and three Buggy Pirates beaten senseless for trying to commandeer _my_ ship.

It might be some little thing that wouldn't survive a good storm, but it's still mine, damnit!

Anyway, after throwing the three of them onto the docks, I told Zoro to 'question' them and figure out where Buggy is located.

Meanwhile, if I recall correctly, Nami should be involved in this whole debacle… Somehow.

Stupid memory. I kinda wish I'd gotten a chance to re-watch the show before making my way here, but beggars can't be choosers.

I felt energy move through my body as I leapt forward, moving from building-top to building-top.

This Haki is a lot easier to handle than prana… I think I might just make a habit of using it.

…Though, weren't there multiple kinds of Haki? And weren't there more effects…?

"…-ac here…!"

"Thief…! …-ole that chart…!"

Found her.

It took another few seconds before I'd actually made it, leaping high into the air for a good view.

I immediately reached for Artemisian Agony, before grasping air and frowning.

"Forgot it on the boat… Damn…"

I could always just Trace it and launch a few arrows, but…

Well, it's not like I need to blow them up or anything, so I'll just Trace a few daggers.

Throwing them towards the ground, a few of them very nearly skewered the Buggy Pirates before I landed with enough force to crater the ground.

As I slowly stood up, I looked over to Nami and grinned.

"Well, if it ain't the Lady Thief," I said happily. "These clowns here bothering you?"

"A-Ah!" She took a moment to think, before nodding and grinning right back. "Yeah, actually! Thanks for the save, _Boss!_ You go ahead and take these small fries, and I'll go back to getting the treasure~!"

My grin grew a bit more, taking on a predatory glint.

"Well, there's a bit of a problem there…"

With a swift draw and a lunge, I was already swinging Ascalon.

With a single sweep, their blades all fell apart before I leaped up and kicked.

Three enemies, and all of them ate heel pretty quick.

As I touched down, sheathing Ascalon, I looked to Nami.

"Small fries like these will barely slow me down," I told her. "Now, what did you say your name was?"

"Wow…" She looked at the three guys. "You really kicked their asses. And I'm Nami: a talented thief who steals strictly from pirates!"

I nodded. "Cool, cool. What's this chart they were yelling about?"

She flinched, starting to sweat a bit. "Ah, yeah. I stole a sea chart from their captain, Buggy the Clown, and now they're after my head."

"Significantly less cool, but also not my business," I said with a shrug. "I target Marines and pirates that abuse their power. Just seems easier that way."

"Oh, really? Well, what if I told you that Buggy happens to be a _very_ bad clown?" she asked with a grin.

"Prove it, and I'll kick his fat red nose through his face and give you… What, does 30% of the treasure sound good?"

"Eh…" She looked like she wanted to object, but her eyes drifted to the unconscious pirates. "How about 60?"

"Jesus… Are you trying to bleed me dry?" I groaned. "Forty, and what the Hell do you need that treasure for?"

"Fifty-five, and those reasons are mine."

"Tell me the amount you're building to, and deal."

"Sixty and the info."

"Eh, close enough."

She nodded. "I'm building up to a hundred-million Beris."

With that, I hefted Ascalon again with a grin.

"Good to know. Lead the way, Lady Thief," I said, gesturing for her to take point.

"Don't mind if I do, Mr. Pirate," she said with a laugh, before pausing. "Actually, I never did get your name."

"I know. Now, let's go find this Buggy punk! My crewmate should've gotten the info out of these three idiots whose boat capsized."

"O-Oh, really? Capsized, huh?" she asked nervously. "Y'know, on second thought-"

"You can stay around the corner, out of sight."

"…Thanks."

_LINE BREAK_

According to Zoro, Buggy's at the highest point in the village, where he can easily use his cannon to fire his Buggy Balls all over the town whenever he feels the urge.

Also, out of context, that phrasing is absolutely disgusting.

Now, Nami decided that her plan, as simple as it sounds, is to tie me up and throw me at him, hoping that he thinks she's on his side.

I did not like this plan, as it has a relatively high chance of me dying.

I did not have a better plan.

That is why, when Buggy told her to light fuse to the cannon aimed right at me, I was frowning rather deeply.

"Y'know, when I first met you, I took you for a ballsy gal," I said, even as the red-nosed pirate captain stared at us, at her trembling hands. "Takes guts to steal from a Marine Captain, after all. But are you telling me that you can't even kill one pirate?"

Her hands stopped, and she scowled.

"What!? If I lit this, you'd die! As in, _you'd be dead!_ Do you _want_ to die!?"

"I'm just wondering, Lady Thief…" I paused, before taking a deep breath. "I'm wondering what kind of weak-ass goal you have, that you can't kill me."

Her hands tightened around the box of matches.

"If you can't even kill one person… How the Hell can you consider yourself on the same level as us pirates?"

"Y-You…!" she growled.

However, she was cut off as a member of the Buggy Pirates lunged forward, now holding a lit match.

"Oh, quit being such a tease!" he laughed. "I'll show you how it's done!"

He raised the match, but even as he did, she was already swinging a staff at his head.

As she did, I couldn't help but smile.

"What is the meaning of this!?" shouted Big-Nose the Clown. "Just shoot him already!"

"No… I refuse!" she growled. "I won't let myself drop to the level of you inhuman pirates!"

"Heh… Now this story's shaping up," I muttered, gathering prana through my arms. I had to actively focus to keep Haki from following, but it would be better if Buggy didn't see that.

Easily breaking the ropes, I slowly drew prana into my hand and swung upwards, a powerful uppercut vibrating the stone cage I'd been locked in.

"W-What is he doing!?" asked one of the pirates. "There's no way he could get through that! It's solid st-"

 _ **CRACK.**_

The second punch caused it to form spiderweb-like cracks along the top, before my third was thrown as I stood upwards, throwing my entire body's force into a blast clean through the top of it.

Slowly stepping out of the wrecked cage, I grinned as I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Zoro, sword me!"

There was the sound of Ascalon sailing through the air before reaching me, the hiss of her steel leaving her sheath as I took a step forward.

"You pirates saw what I can do with my bare hands," I said predatorily. "Wanna see what I can do with a blade?"

"Gyahahaha! That was a very flashy display there, boy!" Buggy began, stepping forward. "But unfortunately for you, a blade will have no effect against me!"

I looked him over, taking in his… _eccentric_ choice in clothing before pointing Ascalon at him.

"You're quite the bastard," I said coldly. "Hurting the town like this… Looks like I owe the Lady Thief 60% of your loot."

"You WHAT!?" Zoro shouted, turning to glare at me.

"Small price to pay," I told him with a shrug. "She's greedy, but deep down… She's not a bad person. She couldn't even kill _me!_ "

"Tch… Damnit, fine," he said with a sigh. "But next time, don't just let some pretty face bleed your money out of you."

"Huh… I said nearly the same thing."

"Grr…! How _dare_ you ignore me!?" Buggy shouted. "I'll show you the power that makes me the most terrifying pirate on the East Blue! CHOP CHOP CANNON!"

He raised his hand up, aiming down his fingers and his knife like sights, before it surged forward with incredible speed.

"Captain!"

There was a hiss of steel, and the hand was batted away by the Wado Ichimonji as Zoro scowled at Buggy.

"Let me handle him," he said, slowly drawing his other two blades.

I just shrugged, relaxing a bit as I stood.

"Go ahead," I told him, "but it looks like his body parts separate. Are you sure you can cut him?"

"I won't know until I try."

With that, he stood in front of me and raised his blades.

"So… You must be the Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro," Buggy said with a grin. "If you're here for my head, you're in for quite the struggle."

"Hm. I'm only here to see if I can't cut you," Zoro replied, raising Ichimonji to his mouth. "I gave up pirate hunting."

"Gyahahaha! If you want to cut me, then you'll be struggling for the rest of your short life!" Buggy shouted. "Like your friend there said, I can split my body up easily, and into many different parts! There's no way that a sword could truly cut me, for I'm already in pieces!"

Zoro scowled. "Hey, Captain. Can this guy use a power like yours or something?"

"Nah," I replied. "He ate a Devil Fruit. I just trained my ass off."

"Oh?" Buggy looked at me. "You have some sort of power, then? After I'm flashily finish off the Pirate Hunter, I'll just have to see your power for myself!"

With that, Buggy grinned and took a step back.

"CHOP-CHOP-!"

"Three-Sword-Style…"

"FESTIVAL/ONI-GIRI!"

With a lunge forward, Zoro swung with his three blades and struck easily.

On the other hand, as Buggy shot into pieces, he hit with both knives that his hand held.

When Zoro stumbled back, injured, he scowled at the sight of an uninjured Buggy.

"D-Damnit…!" Zoro growled.

"Maa… That's unfortunate," I said with a sigh. "Zoro… If he's separated his ass into so many pieces, how am I supposed to kick it?"

There was a moment of silence, before Buggy let out another bellowing laugh.

"Kick my ass!? How in the world do you plan on doing _that_ , you idiot!?"

"That's what I'm wondering! I do have two feet, but I can't kick very far apart!" I growled, thinking deeply. "That means that, unless your ass is in two close-together pieces or less, I can't kick it!"

…

"…Your captain is an idiot," Nami said plainly.

"I agree."

"Oh, shut up…!" I growled, stepping forward. "That's insubordination, damnit! As your punishment, I'm taking your fight!"

"What!? No way, Captain!" he shouted. "I'm just getting warmed up!"

"Too bad! Consorting with bad-mannered witches, bad-mouthing your Captain…If we were in the Marines, I'd have you on toilet-scrubbing duty for weeks!"

With that, I stepped forward and slid Ascalon into her sheath. She just wasn't a good match against him.

"Well, aren't you a good Captain?" Buggy asked tauntingly. "Here you are, willing to take your dear subordinate's flashy death as your own! I'll do you a favor and try to remember your name!"

"Well, when you do, tell me what it is," I groused. "Besides, it's not like I'm gonna die. If a Marine Captain couldn't beat me, what makes you think you can?"

"Well, I'll just go ahead and show you! CHOP-CHOP-!"

"Shut your mouth and blow out your big nose," I snarled, lunging forward and throwing a vicious right hook.

He froze for a moment, his face twisting in rage, and that was just long enough for my fist to get some purchase.

As his head flew from his shoulders, though, I still had to contend with the two daggers coming up on my sides.

Willing it, my prana formed daggers that slid from inside my sleeves, sparks flying as steel met steel.

Gathering Haki into my hand and blade, I slashed down and drew blood from Buggy's wrist, resulting in a howl as he tried to reform.

"What!?" he shouted. "My Chop-Chop powers should leave me invulnerable to attacks like that!"

As I raised my knife, its steel colored black, his expression changed to horror.

"Impossible! Someone with Haki in the East Blue!?"

I just shrugged, sliding the dagger into my sleeve and letting it fade into prana.

"I'm not exactly a normal guy," I told him. "To be honest, I don't actually want to fight, y'know? I'm just a wandering blade on his way to the Grand Line." I sighed, shaking my head. "I don't suppose you could just take your guys and leave? I don't doubt that you're strong, but against someone with Haki, you can actually be cut. Even if you win… Will it be worth it?"

Buggy's eyes narrowed, crouching a bit.

"Hm… I'm afraid that if word got out that I ran away from a fight from some random no-name brat, my reputation would die flashily!"

"Who says that's how it has to go down?"

He frowned.

"Explain, brat."

"Think of it like this," I said quietly, so only he could here. "A couple of no-name pirates popped up. _But_ , let's say that you happen to see potential in this group; the potential to become much stronger pirates. Now, let's say that, when you fought, you held back, but they managed to impress you."

I grinned. "Now, you let these guys go, and you leave the town because it isn't entertaining anymore. When said brats, that's still us by the way, make it to the Grand Line, and we _will_ , you'll be able to say that it wasn't that you were 'flashily running away,' but that you let a group go because you saw potential that only someone with your experience could see."

At that, Buggy thought for a moment, before grinning widely.

"That's a decent plan," he admitted. "It'll jump my reputation, and all it would take is to leave this town. Plus, we've already looted the place, so it's not like we have anything left to do here, expect party a bit and fire a few Buggy Balls."

"I am sensing an impending 'but'."

"… _But_ , how do I know you'll make it to the Grand Line? I've seen how monstrous that sea can be, but I've also heard rumors about a certain White Hunter heading the Marine Base at Loguetown."

"…" I closed my eyes, focusing on what I could remember.

White Hunter… Smoker, I think. Can turn into smoke?

"Haki can nullify his power, just like yours," I muttered, more to myself than him. "But… That just gives me that _chance_ to hit him. If I caught him off-guard…" I paused, before shaking my head. "I can't say for sure I could _beat_ him, but I know for damn sure that he won't stop us."

"You sound quite confident. Do you have some flashy way to guarantee your escape?"

"I do, just… It's difficult to control," I admitted. "I could easily get us out of there, but it would be a lot like using a Buggy Ball as a propulsion system. Unnecessarily destructive, but ultimately successful."

"As a propulsion system…?" Buggy stopped to think, cupping his chin in thought. "That's not such a bad idea… It would certainly make for a flashy way of escaping, should I even need it."

"Yeah… If you were willing to destroy whatever ship you're aiming _near_ , and are fine risking the chance of capsizing," I grumbled. "You could do it with your ship, but my dinghy? I'll probably get a better ship before then, but-"

"Ah, excuse me?"

Buggy and I both turned to Nami, who was looking worriedly at Zoro.

"Err, I mean, I think he's bleeding out."

"…Zoro, you got knifed in the sides."

"Yeah," Buggy agreed. "And I didn't even target any vital organs!"

"Shut up!" Zoro growled. "I'm fine! It's not like I'm the one complaining here!"

"Meh, I'll patch him up later," I said, waving my hand at him. "I might not be a doctor, but I know how to close a knife wound, at least. Anyway, Buggy, where were we?"

"You were convincing me to let you and your two crewmates live."

"Right, right… So, how about it? We leave, you leave, neither of us end up with life-threatening injuries, and you get a reputation boost. Hell, I plan on making a name for myself even before I reach Loguetown, so you might not even have to wait that long before spreading the word!"

"Hm… Well, it certainly wouldn't be any skin off of my teeth, but you see…"

Ascalon surged from her sheath, my hand moving her just fast enough to deflect Buggy's knife as he scowled deeply.

"You called me a big-nose earlier, so I'll have to kill you for that, you flashy bastard!"

Well, damn.

Ascalon was more than enough to defend, but she won't be able to cut him… Yet. Oni-Hone, charged with Haki, could, but Ascalon has a will of her own; a Sentience of Steel, of sorts. I can't just flood her with my own will.

Damnit… Neither of us can hurt each other right now.

The differences in our styles of combat were easily evident, with his being a rough style refined through experience, whereas mine was a rough rendition of a much smoother style.

Unfortunately, Buggy made use of a certain particular weakness of mine.

Namely, that I can't predict an attack not in my field of vision.

When his elbow slammed into my lower back, I had to bite back a shout. I managed to bat the arm aside before a second blow, and just barely managed to stop Buggy's knives from cutting into me from the front.

All the while, Buggy was just standing there, grinning widely.

"Just die flashily, brat! There's no way you could've survived on the Grand Line if you can't even handle this! GYAHAHAH- UHK!"

His laugh was cut off when a Haki-infused dagger nearly carved through his chest, courtesy of my throwing skills. He barely managed to separate before it reached him, but in a moment of distraction, I had an opening as his hands stopped moving.

Surging forward, I tossed Ascalon up towards Buggy, immediately drawing Oni-Hone in a smooth motion.

There was the sound of cutting, and the sound of blood slowly dripping down as I caught Ascalon in one hand, sheathing Oni-Hone with the other.

"G-Guh…!"

Buggy stumbled backwards, clutching his chest, where a massive diagonal gash had torn him open from hip to shoulder.

Yet, at no point did it go deep enough to truly 'injure' him.

"I'm very firmly against killing," I said quietly. "But just now… You know what happened. You _will_ leave this town. You _will not_ return, and you _will_ be letting Lady Thief keep that chart of hers. Otherwise…"

I sheathed Ascalon, a hand now resting on Oni-Hone's handle.

"…You _will_ die."

He scowled, looking at his chest before back up at me, but I could see it in his eyes.

Fear.

"D-Damn you…!" he ground out. "I won't-"

 _Sssssssshk._

His eyes went wider as I slowly drew Oni-Hone, inch by inch.

"You have three hours, Buggy," I said coldly. "Pack up and ship off. And, if I ever hear that you decided to terrorize another town like this one… _I won't hold back._ "

Sheathing Oni-Hone smoothly, I walked over to Zoro, who was already sitting up.

"We're done here. Get to the ship."

"…Tch. I really wanted to fight the clown," he said with a sigh.

"You'd die," I told him casually. "Your Will isn't strong enough yet. If you want to become the strongest swordsman in the world, firm your resolve and let that weight flow into your blades."

I offered him my hand, helping him up.

"It is only when your blades carry that weight, that they will be as light as the air in your hands."

Zoro scowled, pressing one hand to one of his wounds.

"That's not just cryptic, but also idiotic."

"Well, I'm new to the whole 'cryptic advice' thing, so shut up. I'm not giving away free sword advice; besides, I'm not even a freakin' swordsman in the first place! Now, we're leaving, so get to the ship."

"Alright, Captain."

"And that means you too, Lady Thief," I said, pointing at Nami. "Back to the ship."

She looked like she was going to point out that we didn't share a ship but, after sparing a glance at Buggy, she caught on.

"Right; got it, _Boss_."

With that, she took off quickly, and I kept pace with her easily, sticking to rooftops as opposed to the streets.

I don't remember much about Buggy, but I wouldn't put an alleyway-ambush beyond him…

_LINE BREAK_

"You totally could have taken him!" Nami pointed out, scowling. "Then, there'd actually be treasure _to_ split!"

"I don't kill needlessly. I'm a blade, not a butcher." I untied the rope binding my ship to the dock. "If he'd tried to stop us from leaving, I'd've cut him down, but since he didn't, I won't fight him."

"Oh yeah?" she growled. "And what if he had one of his guys figure out where our ships are, and is aiming a Buggy Ball at us right now!?"

"Then he'll be enjoying a 'flashy' end of his own, given that I messed with his cannon."

"W-What?" Nami paused, thinking. "When Pirate Hunter Zoro was preparing his special attack…!"

"Yup. I just messed with the structure a little; if they look closely, they'll find it and be able to fix it. If they try to use it before then, though…"

I left it hanging.

Truth be told, it was a bit more difficult than I made it out to be. Over-charging something with prana is easy, but filling it with just enough prana to weaken certain patches of metal exclusively, and only partially masking the damage at the surface level?

That is _not_ easy.

"I see… So, if he tries to fire, and he blows himself up-"

"Then we get all of his treasure," I finished. "We split it 60-40, and you get a step closer to your goal."

"…Still, that's a big 'if'," she muttered. "I mean, you spooked him pretty bad back there."

"That was the goal. I don't _want_ them to fire at me," I reminded her. "That was just a backup plan. Now, this rope is gonna pull me into the damn ocean in a minute if I don't get on the boat, so unless you plan on sticking around with us, we're outta here."

As I stepped onto my boat, I sighed a breath of relief as I felt the familiar swaying of the water.

"Actually… I think I will stick around."

I paused.

"…Eh?"

"Think about it. I'm nimble, quick, and definitely smart enough to outwit any stupid old pirate, but I lack the raw power you guys have."

"I almost feel offended that you're lumping me with the 'stupid old pirate' group, but continue."

"Well, I wouldn't mind helping you as a navigator, _if_ you helped me with a few raids."

"As long as they're on pirates, I'm up for it. 70-30, in our favor."

"Seeing as I'll be the one actually leading you to the hauls that you'd never find? I think 80-20, my favor, is _more_ than fair."

I quirked an eyebrow at her, starting to grin.

This might take a while… But at least it won't be boring.

"66-34. You get more than each of us, since we have to split it."

"Haha… No."

_LINE BREAK_

"Damn… Damn, damn, DAMN!" Buggy slammed a foot down, leaving a dent in the ground as he scowled. "Who does that flashy idiot think he is, messing with the great Captain Buggy!?" He whirled around, turning to one of his men. "You! Find out where they're docked! I want a Buggy Ball launched at them _ASAP_!"

"E-Err… Sir, that's not such a good idea…"

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE FLASHILY, YOU IDIOT!?" he screamed at his crewman.

"N-No, sir! But it's the cannon! I-If we fired, it would explode _us_ instead of them!"

Buggy stopped, before screaming out an insensate howl.

"That- That _insolent-_ That- _That- THAT BRAT!_ How _DARE_ he mess with _MY_ cannons!? Crew, get ready to sail! I want to follow those little brats like smoke on a fire, and when we get them, we'll use our Buggy Balls to _SLAUGHTER THEM FLASHILY!_ "

"S-SIR YES SIR!"

As they all clambered and moved, Buggy's scowl slowly shifted into a malicious grin and his hand touched his bloody wrist.

"Haki or not, I refuse to let myself be so flashily embarrassed," he hissed. "I don't know who you are, you damn brat, but when I find you… I'll _kill_ you…!"

_LINE BREAK_

"How the _HELL_ did that witch talk you into 60-40, her favor, _again!?_ "

"Zoro."

I slowly rested my hand on his shoulder, a haunted look in my eyes.

"Never, _ever_ get between that woman and her money," I said softly. "What I saw today…"

Slowly, a full shudder flew through my body, carried into his through my hand, and a cold breeze flew over the ships.

Zoro's eyes widened, no doubt feeling like Satan himself had just slowly licked his way up his spine.

"T-The witch can't possibly be that scary!"

I closed my eyes, dropping down and kneeling on the deck of ship.

"May God have mercy on that foolish fool's foolish follies," I said quietly.

"Y-You're serious…!?"

 **_SCENE BREAK_**

 **EPISODE 4: LIAR AND A PUSSY-CAT**

"Where are we?"

"…The sea?"

"Funny."

 ***THUNK***

"OW! Wait, your sword wasn't sheathed!"

"The man who seeks to cut everything must be capable of cutting nothing." Actually, Ascalon is just good at defending things, even from herself.

"What? That sounds almost exactly like something my master said!"

"I'd say that that makes your master a very smart man, but seeing as he took you as an apprentice, I'm left questioning that."

"Why you…!"

"Boys, boys!" Nami looked over to our boat with a wry grin. "If you two are done flirting, we're coming up on an island!"

"I know, Thief!" I shouted. "But Smart-Ass here misunderstood when I asked what island it is!"

"Well, we're coming up on the third island in the Gecko Archipelago! There should be a village here, where we can stock up on supplies!"

"Thank you, Lady Thief. I'm always glad to receive a straight answer."

"…Suck-up…"

 ***THUNK***

"HOW!? I DIDN'T EVEN SEE IT COMING!"

"Then maybe you should spend more time training, and less time napping, Marimo."

"The Hell'd you call me!?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, should I refer to you by some title?" I growled. "You were asleep half the damn voyage! How many times did _you_ get up and listen to the witch's orders to keep us on-track, again!?"

"…Tch."

"That's what I thought. Thief, what's the plan on docking? Your sail is still running Buggy's Roger, so I don't imagine we're parking anywhere obvious."

"We're coming up on the north side, and I can see a slope leading up the walls. Looks like it's the only way up, so we have no choice but to go there!"

"…I see. Got it!"

I looked ahead, focusing for a moment on Reinforcing my eyes.

It took a bit of effort, and it certainly stung since I haven't done it in a while, but…

…There. Shifting in the bushes.

Someone already spotted us, huh?

"Oi. Zoro."

He looked at me, still annoyed. "Yea-OOF."

Ascalon and Oni-Hone hit him in the chest, along with my coat.

Diving into the water, I lowered the Reinforcement. Sure, the saltwater still stung a bit, but that was all there was as I started swimming.

Letting both prana and Haki flow through my body, I surged through the water quickly, and I made it to the island before the ships had made it any further than halfway.

Stepping out, I slowly popped a few of my joints and strained my hearing.

…Yeah, there are a few people coming. Three kids, and a guy who's practically shaking with every step.

Grinning, I immediately charged up the slope, reaching and jumping into the trees just before a certain Long-Nose came down.

"L-Look! See!? I told you I wasn't lying!"

"Onion's right!" shouted a small boy with his head looking like a pepper. "Carrot, Captain Usopp, what do we do!? That really is Buggy the Pirate's flag!"

"T-There's nothing to b-be a-afraid of! I-It's j-just one s-s-ship after all!" Usopp shouted with a shaky laugh, and knees just as much so.

I sat in the tree above them, my breathing muted and my body still as they went about trying to get ready.

Now, I very much doubt that these four can do any lasting damage to anyone with this little prep time, but…

"You know, I can't let you just ambush my crewmates."

All four of them froze in place, before slowly turning as one towards me.

The three kids all fainted immediately, while Usopp let out a high-pitched scream that got caught in his throat as I scowled.

"Y-Y-Y-You-!"

"I am a pirate," I said calmly. "Now, _shut up and listen_."

"Y-YES SIR!"

I looked him over for a moment, before sighing.

"You've got as much spine as an invertebrate," I muttered. "Anyway, you're clearly panicking, but I'll be blunt. We have no plans of attacking the town. We have no plans of raiding, pillaging, hurting, or really doing _anything_ to the town, or to you. We're here to stock up supplies and head out to the Grand Line, where we will revel in fame, fortune, and limitless danger."

Hearing all of that, Usopp seemed to relax a bit, but he still looked wary.

"A-And how do I know you're not lying, huh!? You could just be saying that, so you don't anger me, the Great Captain Usopp, Master of 1000 Men!"

"You have three crew members, they're all unconscious, and why would I bother lying when I could kill all four of you with my bare hands?"

To emphasize, I reached over to a tree, infusing my hand with energy before _shearing_ through a layer of the bark.

"I'm dangerous," I admitted, "but I won't be a danger to you, or any of your people unless _you_ attack first. Capische?"

Once again, he just slowly nodded, even as my ship and Nami's got closer.

"Cool. Now, when my crewmates get here, you're gonna lead us to somewhere where I can eat something aside from rice gruel."

I offered him my hand, smiling a bit.

"By the way, _Great Captain Usopp_ , it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a wandering blade, and captain of a budding pirate crew of two people, including myself, riding in a pair of stolen ships."

He cautiously took my hand, letting me help him up.

"You only have two crew members?"

"Well, almost three, but our navigator hates pirates. She's with us because we're scary strong, and she likes money."

"I… See?"

"Good. Now kick your crew awake and help me greet everyone."

_LINE BREAK_

"So, you're looking for crew members and a ship?" Usopp asked, frowning.

"Yup," I answered around a nice chunk of steak and bread. Swabbing up some of the steaks juices with the bread, and rolling the rice in what was left, I swallowed almost the whole plate with a grin. "That, and I'm looking for a certain man."

My grin faded as I pushed my plate aside.

"Have you heard of a man by the name of Monkey D. Luffy? He wears a straw hat with a red band on it, and he's a 'rubberman'. 'Bout as easy to miss as a knife in your side, and twice as memorable."

"Er, no… I don't think so," Usopp said. "And what's a rubberman?"

"If you ever meet him, you'll get it," I told him, leaning back in my seat. "So, since you can't help with _that,_ what about a ship and crew?"

"Well, the only person who can help you is the owner of the nearby mansion," Usopp said, before looking down slightly. "Of course, even if she's the owner, she's actually just a sick young girl that has to stay in bed…"

"Eh?" Nami frowned, looking at Usopp as she took a bite of food. "But then why's _she_ the owner?"

"Well, a year or so back, her parents died of illness," Usopp explained. "They left her the mansion and around ten servants, but money doesn't make you exempt from sorrow."

I paused, thinking for a moment.

"Is her illness physiological, or psychological?"

Usopp turned to me, confused.

"What does it matter?" he asked. "Even her family's doctor couldn't do anything about it!"

"…Eh, just curious," I fibbed.

In reality, I'm somewhat curious about how a Traced Avalon would affect her body. If it were a psychological condition, would it heal her? Avalon is a very soothing thing, after all.

And what if it's genetic? Would it heal the affliction, or would it see it as a 'natural function' and leave it the way it is?

Ah, so many questions, yet only one answer…

"Anyway, I'd like to meet this young lady," I told him. "If she can help us, even a little, then she's worth talking to. I assume you're talking about the mansion up the hill?"

Usopp paused, before nodding.

"How did you know that?" he asked. "I mean, you can't see it when you come in from the north, and I know for sure that you can't see it from here."

"Mansions are usually built in high places," I pointed out. "Rich people will generally seek out the best view, and the top of a hill overlooking the village or the sea is just the best option, since you'll be able to sell it for exorbitant prices to the people who place more value in opulence than actual worth."

"You know how real estate works?" Nami asked. "Can't say I expected that of a pirate."

"It is literally a pirate's job to steal from the rich. Knowing where the rich guys live just makes it easier to steal their stuff faster."

"Touché."

"S-Steal?"

"From idiot rich people who exploit others, Usopp, not just richies in general."

"A-Ah, right… But, there's one more thing." He sat up a bit straighter. "You said you were looking for crew members, right?"

"Yup."

"Then make me your Captain, and I'll-"

He was cut off by the sound of breaking glass, the cup in my hand breaking.

I frowned, looking down for a moment, before sighing.

"There's only one man in the world that I could call Captain, Usopp," I said casually, pulling shards of glass out of my hand.

As I did, I put them on the table in front of me, watching as Usopp's face paled with every bloody piece.

" _You are not that man._ "

With that, I slowly stood up, sending prana to my hand to force its healing to speed up. With my other hand, I drew out a small wad of bills, putting it on the table.

"For the glass and my crew's food. Nami, Usopp, pay your parts and we can get going."

There was a moment of silence, before Nami shifted a bit.

"Well, actually, I left my-"

"You have around 6000 Beris in your bra."

"Damnit, I was found out… Wait, how did you know-"

"Magic."

With that, I started walking, Zoro already standing up behind me.

"Now, let's get a move on," I said a bit more cheerfully. "Hate to burn the daylight away and bother the young lady when she should be sleeping."

_LINE BREAK_

"Why do I feel like a cat burglar?"

"Probably because we're sneaking our way past guards, so that we can enter the mansion of a rich girl and see what we can do about getting what we want."

"Nami, when you put it that way, it makes me sound like a thief, and I am an honorable pirate, a veritable 'warrior of the seas' as Usopp has put it."

"To this day, I have never met an honorable pirate, and I don't expect to meet one in my lifetime."

"Ha! Jokes on you, you already met two! Me, and Zoro! Checkmate, Nami!"

"Are you guys _trying_ to get us caught!?" Usopp hissed, starting to move a large block of the hedge. "Keep this up, and the guards'll hear us!"

"This argument isn't over, just paused," I told Nami. "Plus, I bet you 10000 Berries that by the time we reach the Grand Line, I'll have proven that me and Zoro are, if nothing else, decent pirates."

"Deal. Easiest ten thousand I've ever made."

With that, we stepped through the hole in the hedge, and I looked around.

Usopp took point, walking up towards a window and knocking on it.

"Knock knock!" Usopp said, grinning.

"Usopp!" There was the sound of rustling bedsheets, before a blond girl in a white dress came to the window.

"You looked depressed again," Usopp told her.

"Ah… Sorry, I wanted to greet you like a real guest, but Klahadore won't allow it. It's not like you're a bad person, though…"

…Klahadore? Was that the dude with the knife-hands, or the dude with the sheep head…?

"Ah, never mind that!" Usopp said, grinning wider. "The stuffiness of that room would've bothered me anyway! For a brave warrior of the seas like myself, the open air is where I feel most comfortable!"

"Well said," I laughed, stepping forward. "Hello, miss."

"Ah!" She looked over to me, then towards the rest of my crew. "Usopp, are these friends of yours?"

"Of course! These guys heard of my reputation and came all this way to join the Usopp Pi-"

He froze suddenly, and started sweating for a moment.

…Ah, right. The glass thing.

"U-Uh, I mean, they came here because they heard I was such an amazing pirate, and wanted to meet me while restocking their supplies!"

"That, and we have a request."

She frowned a bit, though it seemed more in confusion than anything else.

"A request? Of me?"

I nodded.

"Of course, it would be rude to ask anything of you without first introducing ourselves. I'm-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"…being interrupted, apparently," I muttered lowly, looking up.

As I turned, I cracked open an eye to look him over, and my gaze was drawn to his glasse-

BLOOD.

I flinched, stepping back as memories hit me like a freight train.

They were clean. They weren't covered in it, and not even an enhanced nose could catch the smell, but they'd been around it so much that they were indelibly stained.

Just the spray of the blood as it went into the air, the minute amounts of it, had required cleaning so many times, and even now, flakes of it from years ago were still ingrained deeply into the frames.

So many people were dead.

He killed them all.

"C-Captain…!"

I stopped, looking over at Zoro, and realized something.

Everyone's staring at me.

"…Ah!" I immediately bowed, hiding my face. "I'm sorry, the man approaching just reminded me of something from an old memory. I apologize if I was making a scary face."

I'm proud of myself for delivering that without a hint of anger, despite the fact that my mouth is starting to fill with blood from biting clean through the inside of my cheek.

As Kuro drew closer, he looked over all of us with a look of disdain, though his glance at me seemed a little more in-depth.

If he suspects me, then I can fight him that much sooner, but right now, I would just trouble Kaya.

I'd seen too much of his history to want to hurt her. She was innocent; she didn't deserve any more pain.

"You can't just barge into the mansion like this!" he admonished us, though his eyes seemed wholly focused on Usopp now.

"Listen, Klahadore-"

"There is no need to explain, Miss Kaya," Kuro interrupted. "I will ask you about this later." Refocusing his attention on us, he scowled. "Now please, get out if there is nothing for you to say!"

I stepped forward, slowly raising my head.

Swallowing the blood in my mouth, as foul as it tasted, I smiled slightly and kept my teeth hidden. No need to bare such bloody teeth at him… Yet.

"Yes, you see… I was hoping to speak to the young mistress, as I've heard that there's a ship here that would be very-"

"No."

My smile died, and I just stared impassively at him.

"Hm…" He turned towards Usopp again. "I've heard rumors about you, you know," he told him.

"Ah! Thank you, they call me Cap-"

"Rumors of you being an incorrigible liar." Usopp stopped, but didn't drop his grin. "That… And that you're the son of a filthy pirate."

Now, he stopped grinning.

"I'm not surprised you turned out to be such a liar, but I will not allow you to corrupt Miss Kaya… Usopp."

"Did you just say-"

My hand reached over, stopping Usopp.

"Now _that_ , sir, was a rather rude thing to say to someone like Usopp," I said quietly. "Did you know that there was a group of pirates this morning? Bearing the flag of Buggy the Clown, in fact, who's even more well-known than old Black-Cat Kuro of a Thousand Plans."

Klahadore flinched.

"So, did he put you up to that lie, then?" he asked after a moment. "If there truly were pirates here, don't you think we'd know?"

"Oh, you do know…"

I looked up at him, grinning widely.

He flinched at the blood on my teeth, and I narrowed my eyes.

"You're looking right at them."

Both Zoro and I began to rest our hands on our swords' hilts as I stepped forward.

"You see, Usopp is a good man. He's an idiot, and a coward… But he is _good_. No amount of intelligence, strength, or _speed_ will ever be able to overcome the simple fact that unlike some who run the Jolly Roger, like both Buggy and Kuro, he isn't _garbage._ "

Now, it was Klahadore's turn to grit his teeth, forced to take that insult to the face.

"Though, since you have such a terrible opinion of pirates, tell me… Wouldn't you agree? Buggy the Clown, Fishman Arlong, Iron Club Alvida and, of course, _Captain Kuro_ …Aren't they all just disgusting pieces of _crap?_ "

I slowly turned away from him, hiding my joyful grin by looking towards Usopp and my crew.

"What do you think, Klahadore?"

"… _Get out…_ "

"I can't hear you. I thought you said you disliked pirates. Is there a certain name I said that would make you feel hesitant? A pirate you _don't_ loathe?"

"…You're right," he finally said. "All pirates, no matter who they are, are loathsome creatures that deserve death, especially at the hands of the Marines. You said yourself that you're a pirate, didn't you?" He slowly stood up straighter, adjusting his glasses with his palms. "It would be a shame if someone were to call the Marines."

I felt Nami's hand grab my shoulder. "Blade…! We can't risk the Marines coming here, and you know it! We need time to restock, or we'll get caught for sure!"

Kuro just smirked as he saw this.

"If you understand your place, then you should just lea-"

"Did you just threaten me?"

He froze.

"You're threatening to call the Marines, huh…?" I looked up, shaking my head and letting out a hearty laugh. "Of course, of course! You've really got me there, huh? The nearest Marine Base isn't too far away, and I hear it's headed by Captain Axe-Hand Morgan himself!"

I just shook my head, looking to Nami.

"Well, we'd better jet, then," I told her with another laugh. "Can you imagine _me_ fighting _Axe-Hand?_ " My grin only got wider. "It'd be a one-sided _curbstomp!_ "

That was when the dam burst, and me, Nami, and Zoro all started laughing.

"W-What?" Kuro looked between us, confused. "Why are you laughing!?"

"N-No reason!" I told him, wiping a tear of mirth from my eyes. "It's an inside joke, is all. Don't worry; we'll be out of your hair soon. Just got one more thing to say."

I turned to Kaya, offering my hand to her.

"It has been an incredible pleasure to meet you, young miss. Do remember that Usopp always does mean well, no matter what he says."

At that, she returned the smile, and reached out to accept the offered hand-

When I felt another grasp my wrist.

My grin didn't falter.

"I will not allow filthy pirate _scum_ to touch the young miss," he told me.

"Klahadore, let him go!"

One second, then two…

And then release.

"As you wish, Miss Kaya," he ground out.

"I apologize sincerely," she told me, bowing her head. "He means well, I assure you!"

"Do not apologize for the actions of another," I told her. "They, and they alone, should bear that responsibility."

My hand was still extended, and she slowly shook it.

"Ah… Your hand is a bit warm, isn't it?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry. That would be the adrenaline rush; your butler sure can be a scary person when he wants to be!" I said with a laugh, shutting off the flow of prana.

It's stress.

Her sickness is partially physiological, but primarily psychological. She's constantly stressing out about how she's worrying Klahadore and the other servants, which makes her body a bit weaker, which in turn makes her worry more.

Avalon can strengthen the body, rejuvenating it enough that it will lessen the worry, lessening the symptoms, and ultimately curing her…

But only if I can remove a certain stressor from the environment in the first place.

Unfortunately, much like surgery, if one were to simply try and rip the problem out without care, it would only worsen it…

Even so, it's no matter.

All will be well in time.

Of that, I am absolutely sure.

_LINE BREAK_

It would have been easy to take both him and Jango out when they were talking.

It would have been easy to take them out after they noticed Usopp.

It would have been easy to take either of them out when they parted ways.

In the end, I am not a man who chooses the easiest route.

It was not easy to let them walk away.

It was not easy to sit quietly as Usopp told Kaya the truth, as she called it a lie.

It was not easy to watch Kaya slap Usopp, not knowing he just wanted her to be safe.

The only easy thing about all of this was how easy it was to stare into the stars just before the sunrise and _hate._

Hate comes easily, and it comes without stopping. It pours forward, and it takes everything else with it. It will be fueled by anger, by sorrow, by pain… Even joy, at times.

It is easy to hate, and hard to forgive.

But while I might not take the easy path, I don't always take the hard one either.

"The oil's all-"

"Their ship is coming from the north," I said coldly, my ears picking up on the sounds of shouting. "They're around one hundred and sixty meters off from where the waves break against the sand."

I slowly stood up, placing one hand on Ascalon.

Once again, I'm stuck standing between a cruel man and the one thing he desires most.

Kuro, though, isn't anything like Kotomine.

Kotomine was cunning, cruel, methodical, and, to an extent, so is Kuro.

In the end, though, Kuro can still _feel_.

Kuro can hate, and loathe, and rage.

And, oh boy, does he _hate_ me if his expression was anything to go by when I was taunting him.

Either way, they'll be getting off of the boat in a matter of minutes, but that won't be enough.

Just as they were pulling in and starting to exit the boat, I was there.

I was holding Ascalon in my hands, her blade singing her way out of her sheath as I drew her, and I remembered why it is that I'm here.

Nami… She called me Blade, earlier.

I like that name.

Just calling me Captain would be pretty dumb, after all, and it's not like I could settle on a name anyway.

"W-Who is that!?" I could hear a Black Cat pirate call.

"Who, me?" I asked good-naturedly.

As I held up Ascalon to the sky, the sun beginning to peek over the horizon, I began to grin.

"I'm Blade, a wanderer and aspiring Hero of Justice. And today, that means I'm the man that's between you, your captain, and a whole lot of money."

I looked down the edge of Ascalon, directly at the hypnotist they called an acting captain.

"Retreat, or I'll crush you like Axe-Hand Morgan, Buggy the Clown, and Iron-Club Alvida."

Jango's eyes went wide behind his glasses as he stepped back.

"I-Impossible… You defeated all of them!?"

"Captain, he has to be lying!"

I looked at the Black Cat that said that, and focused.

A knife flew past him, shaving off a bit of hair and probably a few years of his life, if the way he screamed and jumped was anything to go by.

"One hundred and sixteen," I calmly intoned. "That's how many hairs were severed from your head."

A wave of terror spread through the group, and a few of them actually started counting.

Now, I admit that I didn't know how many I'd cut beforehand; I just cracked an eye open and checked after the fact.

Still, they didn't know that.

"C-Captain! He's right! What do we do!?"

Jango ground his teeth together, looking between his crew and me.

"Damn…! We can't retreat! Just go attack the village!" he shouted. "If we mess up Kuro's plans, he'll kill us all!"

Whatever fear they had for me was overpowered by the terror that their captain inspired in them, and they began to run.

Too bad for them, I guess.

I'll need to conserve my energy to fight against Kuro, but I can't really fight them all on my own…

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

…Well, I guess I'm not _technically_ on my own, now.

Usopp stopped in front of me, still huffing a bit from the run.

"I'm warning you!" he shouted. "I am the Dread Captain Usopp, captain of the Usopp Pirates and master of a hundred million men! Retreat, or die!"

…

As if anyone would be stupid enough to-

"One hundred million!?" Jango shouted, stepping back again. "T-There's no way-!"

"Captain, he's lying."

"Guh-! They saw through it so easily…!"

"Usopp, you are an amazing liar… When you're calm. When you're panicked, you forget basic things, like how a hundred million men couldn't possibly fit near this one island without literally everyone in the East Blue already knowing."

"What? Damn! I should've thought of that!"

"Grr… Damn you!" Jango shouted. "How dare you lie to me!"

"Captain Jango! Good news!" Another Black Cat ran up. "We found treasure! It's a least four, maybe five million Beris!"

"Touch that treasure at your own peril," I warned them. "That's the treasure horde of a witch that sails alongside my crew. If you enjoy drawing breaths that don't send coursing pain through your body, leave it alone."

"Yeah, right! Like there'd really be a witch on the East Blue! If we were on the Grand Line, we might believe you!"

I sighed, shaking my head as I heard running.

"Yo, Nami! They're stealing all your treasure!"

"WHAT!? THOSE BASTARDS!"

She ran out beside me, her face twisted in rage.

"Blade, run out there and gut them!"

"…Seriously? You're sending _me_ out?"

"Well, it's not like Usopp would be able to do it."

"Hey!"

"Usopp, don't object unless you actually _want_ to go down there."

"Ah, right."

"Come on, Blade! It's not like you weren't gonna beat 'em anyway!"

"Well, yeah, but if I want to beat Captain Kuro, I kinda have to play it safe."

"But without Zoro, who's gonna fight all of them!?"

"…Nami, what did you do to Zoro?"

"…Funny story?"

Jango looked between us.

"Did they… Forget about us?" He shook his head. "It doesn't matter! Men, charge! Take the village, before Kuro takes our heads!"

"CHAAAAARGE!"

"…Eh?"

I looked over the group, frowning.

"Ah! I've got this!" Usopp said confidently.

When he began throwing out caltrops, and the Black Cats began yowling in pain when they stepped on them, I nodded.

"Good plan. No other way up, right? Now, what do we do after they clear the path in… Oh, six more seconds?"

"I didn't think that far ahead!"

"WHY DO YOU SOUND PROUD OF THAT!?"

I just sighed, watching as Nami slammed her staff against Usopp's skull.

Hm… If it's just one little blast, I won't exert myself too bad. Plus, Kuro's only _really_ terrifying trait is his speed, I think. If I just de-claw him, I should be fine.

Of course, I'll need to make sure I don't actually hit any of the Cats…

"Hey. If there's anyone still in the ship, they should get out."

I hefted Ascalon above me, listening to her song as energy began to course through her.

As she began to glow brightly, I focused, honing the energy and compressing it.

Further, and further, and further, until it threatened to burst out of her blade.

And then, I simply aimed, and she _howled._

The burst of energy wasn't anything significant if you compared it to some of the more powerful foes I'd fought, but here, it was enough.

A lash of energy tore out, aimed directly for the Black Cat's ship, and two people leaped out of it just in time to avoid being killed as their ship lost a full quarter of its mass.

It started raining wooden shards around them as I lowered Ascalon, her steel still faintly glowing from the prana output, and I sighed.

That was… a bit more draining than I expected. I'll need to train a lot more before I can call myself a 'heavy-hitter'.

Still, it served its purpose.

"W-what!? What is he, some kind of monster!?" one of the Cats shouted.

"He destroyed our ship with a _sword!_ "

"He can't be human!"

I looked them over, and smiled a bit at the terror that passed through them all.

If they're scared, they'll hesitate.

If they hesitate, they'll be open.

If they're open, I can knock them out.

Then, nobody has to die.

I like that.

"So," I started, hefting Ascalon to my shoulder, "how about you guys just go ahead and retreat? I might be pretty against killing, but, y'see, one pirate crew versus the entire population of this island…"

I shrugged.

"Aren't the scales weighted a little unfairly here?"

They began to back up, but Jango once again stepped forward.

"Men! Look here!" He raised his pendulum-blade. "On the count of Jango, you will all become fearless, powerful men that can shatter mountains with your fists! One, two-"

 _*ssssshunk*_

He stopped, blinking once and looking down.

His chest was bleeding, the knife having grazed his chest, and his pendulum's thread was severed.

"Sorry," I apologized honestly. "I hate ruining someone's weapons like that, but I can't afford to let you reinvigorate your party. If you did… I would definitely have to kill them all."

I grinned, shrugging once.

"This way, though, I'll only have to kill whichever one of you charges at me first! Isn't that way better?"

Hearing that, nobody had the guts to run ahead of anyone else, even at the thought of Kuro. Sure, he'd kill them all later, but their lives were on the line _now_.

There's a certain terror that comes from that sense of impending death.

That's the sort of weapon I'm most proficient in. It's certainly far less violent, after all.

"Huh… Well, Captain, it looks like you've handled the situation pretty well on your own."

I glanced over my shoulder, grinning at my crewmate.

"Ah! Zoro! What took ya so long? Nami said it was a funny story, but didn't say anything else."

He twitched.

"Funny story, huh?" He turned to look at her. "Hey, you damn witch! What the Hell were you thinking, going and kicking me like that!?"

I chuckled, shaking my head and refocusing.

Namely, on the two 'cowards' that were currently being ordered by Jango to come at me.

"W-What!?" they shouted as one. "B-But we're just the ship's watchmen! We don't fight people like that!"

…Ah, right. That's the ploy they run.

With one eye cracked open, it was easy to read the history of the blades on Sham's hands. His claws said enough about him that it would be fine, even if they came after me.

So, I stepped forward, drawing out Oni-Hone to match Ascalon in my other hand, even as Shame began to run forward.

"Hey Zoro. You wanna take 'em?" I asked dryly.

"It'd be my pleasure, Captain."

He stepped past me, raising one of his blades.

"Underestimating them will kill you," I muttered, and he paused.

He was drawing his second blade when Sham surged forward, revealing that he was far more skilled than he let on.

With both him and Buchi attacking, Zoro was pushed back for a moment, but he didn't let it stay that way.

Sham's claws were fast, but they followed a pattern; prior to every swing, his shoulder would shift slightly downwards for any rising blows, back for side swipes, and up for any crushing strikes from above.

On the other hand, Buchi didn't reveal his attacks before they flew out, which was a bit surprising for someone with so much raw power. On the other hand, though, they were just overall slower than Sham's, making it a moot point anyway.

It took about three seconds of blocking for Zoro to piece this together, and around two more before he saw a slight opening, where Sham and Buchi both drew back at once.

Both of Zoro's blades surged forward, and the sound of a blade cutting through flesh could be heard as they both stumbled back.

Buchi was visibly bleeding as he held his stomach, whereas Sham was clutching his side.

As Zoro lifted Ichimonji to his mouth, he gave a dark grin, and both of the Nyaban Brothers felt fear.

It was over two seconds later, because Sham and Buchi tried to flee but were too slow.

"Hm. They were hardly even a challenge," Zoro said, scoffing around Ichimonji.

"Would you have been able to win so easily if you'd had one sword?"

"…Hm. Fair enough; I'll keep that in mind."

"Damn…!" Jango growled. "At this rate, the Captain will- URK."

He froze, and after a moment, so did I.

Not because Captain Kuro arrived; I was expecting him, so that didn't come as a surprise.

What's shocking is, of course, that I didn't hear him.

Even with my ears Reinforced, he'd still moved fluidly enough that even the grass beneath him didn't let out even a whisper to hint at his presence.

I looked over my shoulder with a scowl, staring at the man that I'd forgotten was one of, if not _the_ highest-level assassin in the East Blue.

"So… You somehow knew my plan. I thought you might, with what you said at the mansion."

I shrugged, my grasp on my blades tightening.

"When you lifted your glasses, you used your palms," I pointed out. "It was a bit of a giveaway."

"…Hm. I see. I'd thought such an action would be harmless, but I suppose even the most minute elements can affect a plan. Still… I would have expected the Black Cats to at least be able to take out a few children."

"See your ship?" I gestured to the missing quarter of it. "That was what happened in the first minute or so. It's not really your crew's fault; we're just monsters, y'know?"

Kuro scowled, raising his hand, wearing the bladed gloves, and lifted his glasses with his palm.

"Hey… Actually, aren't you a little calm?" I asked, a bit confused. "You've never had a plan fail before. I really pegged you as the kind of guy to shout it out when your crew doesn't follow through."

He ground his teeth together, before shaking his head.

"You… When I grabbed your hand to keep you from touching the girl, I felt it. I understand that my crew wouldn't be strong enough to stop you. It's only been a few minutes since dawn, and yet here I am. Do you know why this is?"

I frowned.

"Huh. You're a lot more skilled than I thought, if you could figure out my strength at a touch."

"Not a touch. A _glance._ I saw your eyes, boy, and no normal human can have those eyes. But, in the end, even if you aren't normal, that won't be enough to stop me. After all…"

I felt a breath go down the back of my neck.

"Nobody can-"

 ***THUNK***

Kuro went flying backwards, skidding across the ground slightly before catching himself.

My hand, Reinforced with prana and Haki, was black with a faint blue glow.

I looked up at him, opening both eyes now and glaring.

"If you think I'll let you touch me, little pussy-cat, then you're in for a surprise," I growled. "Either kill me, or lose the fight. None of this special taunting _crap_."

I pointed Oni-Hone at him.

"Kill me, Klahadore. If you can't even do that much, then you don't deserve the life you're trying to steal."

"…Tch. Fine, you brat," he growled back. "I can't afford to let you ruin my plans after so many years begging and scraping for some little girl! I'll kill you now, with my ultimate technique."

"C-Captain, you can't mean-!"

"Jango." He looked over his shoulder. "Head into town and find the girl. Hypnotize her into leaving her will to me."

And with that, his hands slowly fell limply at his sides, he looked to the ground, and he began to sway.

Jango immediately started sprinting, moving to get past me, but Zoro stood in his way.

"Y-You idiot!" Jango shouted. "You need to run too! This attack, the Shakushi… When he does that, he can't see who he's attacking! Friend, foe, it doesn't matter! Everyone will _die!_ "

That was the only warning that almost everyone in the area had.

Almost not including the man whose eyes could see the muscles tense.

I saw which direction he was moving before he moved.

The first movement would be the only one he could aim, because after that, he'd be moving too fast for him to be able to actually see.

Given that I'm his enemy, he's targeting me first, and he'll be moving to my left and attempting to disembowel me in a single motion.

I can't see what he'll do after that. If I can't stop him, everyone dies.

That's why…

"SHAKUSH- GAH!"

I won't let him even start.

Kuro fell to his knees, vomiting right beside me.

I couldn't catch him since he was moving too fast, but he could only move in straight lines.

I don't need to move faster than him.

I just need to make him run into me.

With a swift kick, I felt bones begin to break in his ribs.

He swung out, but he could hardly see through the tears that came from heaving.

Reinforced, flooded with Haki…

His blades were beautiful. They were well-kept through the years, glorious pieces of masterwork steel designed to cut and gouge with precision; they were a privilege to lay eyes on and ultimately _far_ too weak.

Blood dripped from my arm as his blades broke like glass against stone, and I reared back.

I didn't swing down Ascalon, or Oni-Hone, or any Traced weapon.

When I broke his nose, his cheekbones, and a small part of his skull, it was with a punch.

His face _bounced_ off the ground, and I followed it up with a swift stomp.

He didn't scream out when his kneecap was shattered so completely, so he's definitely not just faking unconsciousness.

Still… With a leg like that, he'll never be able to use the Shakushi, or even his Silent Step maneuver again.

He wouldn't be able to kill anyone as easily, so even if it was a bit violent, I don't mind what I did.

I looked up at Jango, and spoke clearly.

"I told you from the start that I don't kill people needlessly. When I broke the ship, I targeted non-essential parts. Technically, she's still sea-worthy… Barely."

I grabbed Kuro by the collar and threw him at Jango, who barely managed to catch him while falling back.

"Take him and leave. Drop him off somewhere, call the Marines, and find a shipwright. I want Kuro jailed for this, but I can't throw him there myself, so if you can do that much, I'll ignore the rest of you."

I sighed, picking up my swords from where I dropped them, carefully wiping away the sand on them.

"However, if I hear that the Black Cats are operating like this again, killing innocents because it's easier to loot corpses…"

I raised Ascalon, feeling energy surge through her as I swept down, clearing the sand off of her blade, and kicking up a small burst of wind from the force.

"I will find each and every one of you, break every one of your limbs, and throw you into Impel Down by your god damn testicles. _Am I understood?_ "

"S-SIR YES SIR!" they practically screamed, running for their still mostly-sailable ship.

Jango, however, took a moment to look at me, his fear overridden by something else.

"Who… _are_ you?" he asked quietly.

"…? I already told you. I'm a wandering blade and aspiring hero of justice." I shrugged. "Now hurry up and get out of here. It'll be better for your crew if you can leave Kuro somewhere _before_ he wakes up."

"R-Right…"

With that, he picked up his former captain and began running to the ship.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair as my vision began to swim.

"Tch… Damn island weather…"

I felt someone start supporting me as I began to waver.

"D-Damn! You're burning up!" Usopp hissed. "Did you fight them with a fever!?"

…Ah, heatstroke. That's why I feel sick.

The prana was heating up my body internally, and the Haki must have been keeping me solid enough that it didn't affect me, but with the flow cut…

"I'll be fine," I said quietly. "Just… Take me t' the mansion… I need to rest fer a bit."

"R-Right! And…"

Usopp smiled at me.

"Thanks. Without you… We wouldn't have been able to stop them."

"…Tch. Don't thank me, you troublesome brat… Just get me a bed."

"Alright!"

_LINE BREAK_

On our way to the mansion, we met with Kaya. Apparently, Kuro had attacked Merry, and in doing so, revealed that he was a pirate. Kaya felt a bit sad that she couldn't even make it there fast enough to do anything, but Usopp chastised her about how much she could've done anyway. Same with Usopp's little pirate-wannabes.

I don't remember things too clearly after that, to be honest. Kaya ended up helping a lot, as she had more than a few medical texts to refer to.

Apparently, though, I had an internal temperature of 146 Fahrenheit. That hadn't been great, but thanks to a certain Miracle working on my insides, I recovered quickly. The ice packs that I was given helped a lot too. After a while, I returned to a rather reasonable 120… Reasonable for one with Oni-blood, anyway.

Y'know, thinking about it, I never really thought about why I never suffered from heatstroke from overuse of my abilities in Fuyuki. I mean, I only _really_ used them during the Grail War, and that was during a Japanese winter. Maybe that's why?

Eh, whatever. As long as I don't go fighting all-out under the desert sun, I'm sure I'll be fine.

…Maybe it's the heatstroke, but thinking that sentence sent chills throughout my body. Weird.

In the end, despite Nami's repeated explanation about how I should be unconscious and in dire need of emergency medical aid, I was up and about three hours later.

I'd ended up having a nice conversation with Kaya after that, and it'd taken a bit of effort (and another few ice packs), but Kaya was now sporting a small blue and yellow necklace.

Something like that had taken a lot of effort, and it would only last a week, even in this mana-rich world, but it would help.

She said that she 'can't be so weak now' after spending a year sick and bed-ridden. Faced with that kind of resolve, I couldn't call myself an (aspiring)hero of justice if I couldn't help her out.

When the time came for us to leave, it was with a grin as I saw Kaya's gift for us.

"It's a caravel!" Zoro said.

Now, I admittedly have no idea what a caravel is, but I know I like this ship.

The Going Merry – a beautiful ship designed by Merry himself, filled with supplies that we'd been meaning to pick up.

Which is good, since I don't have enough cash to get the supplies, and Nami would give me a loan with an interest rate so high that I'd be better off just turning myself in to the Marines for three square meals.

After seeing Merry's condition though (the man, not the ship), I whispered to Kaya, "Maybe you and him should share the pendant…?"

I mean, he doesn't look _bad_ , but…

…Okay, no, he looks like he got his face kicked in by a Warlord.

Still, I'm glad for everything that's happened.

Thus far, what I've done here on the East Blue… It's totally different from home. I mean, I spent years building up for a single moment, and in less than a fortnight, it was over.

Here, though, it's like I'm getting a chance to rest. It's not one dangerous mission after another without a break, but rather, it's like I'm living a life on the sea with a few crazy events happening every so often.

It all boils down to heart-pumping adventures either way, but there's just something special about it, like nothing I've ever felt.

Seeing Usopp, Nami, and Zoro all laughing together, talking about the ship with Merry and Kaya…

I think I get used to things like this.

TO BE CONTINUED

_LINE BREAK_

 **AN: Thanks for reading! If you had any thoughts on the story, feel free to leave them as reviews! Whether they're positive or negative, I'm always happy to see that someone took the time to say something, whatever it may be.**

 **To confront a certain issue first, though…**

 **One of the things that I usually see done in a Self-Insert fic that makes me drop a story is usually when they replace the main character, make the Self-Insert ludicrously powerful, and then have them curbstomp everything. However, this, as you may have noticed, is exactly what I did. This was mostly for the sake of fun, and showing off Jumper, especially since I don't plan on covering anything after Reverse Mountain.**

 **It did** _ **not**_ **erase Luffy, though. Luffy still exists in this world. He's alive and has been doing his own things, and he will appear in the third chapter. If you're curious as to what those things are, then feel free to read on!**

 **I just wanted to make sure that people knew that, since I imagine the number one question would be about that.**

 **Enjoy the preview of the next episode! ...Which is being put up at the same time as the first, making it mostly pointless anyway!**

_LINE BREAK_

Next time, on Jumper in the East Blue…

 **Episode 5:**

"That was… Severely underwhelming, Lieutenant. Is there something wrong with your cannons…?"

"Oi, black-leg. Your restaurant got on openings for some last-minute diners?"

"…This dish… It's a modified _canard à l'orange,_ isn't it? You used the taste of turmeric and the orange to counterbalance the gamy smell and taste duck often has… But, there's more… No way…! _Gooseberries_ …!?"

GOD DAMN, LOOK AT THAT MUSTACHE.

"Pride is for the marines and the idiots that die at my hand! I'll take my victories anywhere I can, and claim my place as King of the Pirates!"

"See, Zoro!? I told you I could smell a sea-hawk!"

"Usopp Rubber Band of DOOOOOOM!"

"Look out, you shark-nosed son of a bitch… We're coming for you…!"

 **Episode 6:**

"Here we are! Arlong Park!"

"Sing for me… _Ascalon!_ "

"You damn traitor…!"

"You hurt my _friend_ , Arlong. You hurt Nami, and I will break you and leave you for her to judge because of that. _Trace On._ "

"Taking it this far, hurting all of those people… You're not even at the level of humans, you damn monster."

" _A Body of Steel; a Heart of Glass._ "

"Sweet dreams, Blade…"


	2. Battle at the Baratie - Walk in the Park

**_SCENE BREAK_**

 **EPISODE 5: FIGHTING COOKS AND A FALLEN COMMODORE**

To be entirely honest, I do feel bad about all of this. I mean, to be fair, it is Usopp's fault for firing at the giant rock, and there's no way that we could've known that Johnny and Yosaku were there, but that's still pretty sucky.

On the other hand, they're idiots that don't know that Vitamin C deficiency leads to scurvy, which is one of the greatest seaman-killers in the world.

There's a joke to be made there involving something made from rubber there, but I refuse to make that joke… Out loud.

Still, these two aren't so bad. It's been a little bit since we dealt with Yosaku's scurvy and Johnny's concussion and they seem to be more-or-less fine.

"Jeez…! Did you have to hit me so hard!?" Johnny shouted, holding his head.

"Did you have to go cutting the Going Merry's railings just to get at us?" I shot back. "This ship is an important gift. If you weren't Zoro's friend, a smack upside the head would've just been the start."

"Ehhh…" Johnny shrunk a bit, scratching the back of his head. "Again, real sorry about that. Still, we're lucky we came across all of you!" He looked to Zoro and Nami, straightening up a bit. "Without Big Sis, Yosaku would be a goner… Though, I never expected to see you as a pirate, Big Bro."

Zoro grinned.

"What can I say? I've always been a fan of blades in general."

Johnny looked confused for a moment, glancing up at the flag.

"Ah! Noticing the great Captain Usopp's handiwork, eh!?"

"He's not captain," I corrected, almost completely ignored.

Usopp strode forward confidently, gesturing to the flag.

"I spent three days and three nights meditating to find the perfect representation of our will and fortitude as a crew!"

"He looked at my swords, shouted, and drew it shortly after."

"It's a sign of warning, meaning 'Beware all evil-doers, for we are the great warriors of the sea'!"

Johnny looked to me, looking a bit amused.

Shrugging, I told him, "No, that one's pretty spot-on. Personally, I never planned on making my own pirate gang; I was looking for a Captain myself, but the guy didn't show, so here I am."

I paused.

"Ah, shoot. I just realized that I never introduced myself."

Nami scoffed.

"You have no idea how true that is."

I chuckled.

"I'm Blade, captain of the Blade Pirates. The name is, of course, still under works." I looked up to the flag and grinned.

It was a simple image – the same stylized skull you'd expect, but crossed over it were a pair of familiar weapons.

The first was a silver blade with a gold handle, the blade flaring out just a bit at the tip. Ascalon: The Blessed Sword By Which Force is Slain.

The second, a traditional straight-bladed ninjato with a red and black handle, made from the bones of the demon-blooded Touzaki family by one of their own smiths. Oni-Hone: The Ogre-Bone.

I offered Johnny my hand with a grin.

"I'm an aspiring hero of justice and, due to fate's careless whims, a pirate captain on the search for the One Piece and another man who's sure to claim its crown."

He shook my hand, but had an odd look.

"You're a pirate that's looking for the legendary treasure, but you're also looking for someone else to be the Pirate King?" he asked, confused.

"More-or-less," I said with a shrug. "It's more that there's a man claiming that he'll become king of the pirates that I'd like to meet. I don't suppose you've ever heard of the Straw-Hat Rubberman, given name Luffy, middle name D?"

He thought about it for a moment, before shaking his head.

"I like to think we keep abreast of all the up-and-coming bounties, but I don't think I've ever heard of that one. I'll keep an ear out, though."

I nodded. "Appreciate it."

I leaned back against the Going Merry, my hand touching the wood softly.

" _Take good enough care of it and a tool will never fail you."_

Father's words, while spoken for his Contender, still applied here to the Merry. I don't plan on carelessly letting her suffer wounds like the gouge Johnny left.

 ***GRRrrrGggGlllLleeEeee…***

"Jeez, Captain, did you eat a Sea King?" Nami asked teasingly…

 ***GrrgGgglee…***

"…One word, Blade, and you learn what happens when you get lime juice in your eyes."

"Actually, hungry as I am, this does bring us to an important point." I looked to Johnny. "Aren't we close to _that place_?"

He paused, before grinning and nodding.

"Of course, the Baratie!" Right, that's what it was called. "They should be to the north-northeast of here, and they have some of the best seafaring chefs in the East Blue!"

I scoffed, images of a blond cook flashing through my head.

"More like in all Blues," I muttered. "I might sneak myself into the kitchens and rob them of a few recipes."

"Eh… That might not be the best idea there, Blade," Johnny muttered.

"Huh?" Usopp frowned. "Why not?"

"Well, they're-"

"Pirates," I cut in. "Not in the traditional, 'actually piratical' sense, but they're sea-faring combatants, right?" Johnny nodded. "Yeah, I get that. But, on the other hand, I have my pride as a sea-faring cooking warrior to uphold. When we walk off the Baratie, I'll either have their recipes or one of their cooks to teach them to me."

I grinned wryly.

"And _that,_ you can bet on," I concluded.

"3000 beris says he manages to do it," Nami immediately shot.

"…It's a saying, Na-"

"Heh. I'll take that bet, sea witch," Zoro replied confidently. "Be prepared to cough up the cash when we leave."

"Hey, hey!" Usopp shouted. "If we're betting, don't leave me out! Another 3000 when he does it!"

"I'm siding with Big Bro Zoro here," Johnny replied. "He's seen me through thick and thin, and you're underestimating the strength of the fighting cooks!"

I watched with a smile as they started to argue a bit about who would win in a fight between me and the chefs, shaking my head.

"Whatever happens, I get 10% commission."

"Only three!"

"Guh-! That's practically thievery, ya damn witch!"

"You're a pirate, so it's fine~!"

Well… At least things are never dull.

_LINE BREAK_

Iron Fist Fullbody, a Lieutenant of the Marines, is not someone who really warranted remembering. I mean, I vaguely recall that he existed, and something involving Jango happens later, but honestly? Who really remembers him?

I don't really regret ignoring his cocky words and somehow cockier face, but maybe there would have been a way to resolve this without him walking away and ordering his ship to fire on us.

Still, if nothing else…

"Hey, Zoro. Wanna see a cool sword trick?"

He shrugged in response, but from the way he tensed up a bit, I know I've got his attention.

I cracked open one scarred eyelid, my eyes immediately reading the history and current state of their cannon. From there, by keeping in mind how much powder was being used, as well as the size of the cannonball, distance, and angle of the shot, it wasn't hard to figure out where it would go and how fast it would get there.

Unfortunately, as I looked at the cannon, I was forced to make a very important choice.

You see, I'd just implied that I would do something pretty cool with my sword, meaning I don't really want to _not_ do something, but on the other hand…

The shot's gonna _miss_. As in, it'll go above the railings, right across the deck, and into the water a ways away behind us.

That's… A little sad, really. I mean, yeah, cannons are hard to aim, but they're practically aiming at the broad side of a barn from fifty feet.

As the fuse was just about to be lit, I came to my decision…

Namely that if they missed, they'll shoot again, but if I intimidate them…

"Oy," I shouted to Fullbody as he began to board the little dinghy with his lady-friend. "A minute ago, I wasn't paying attention… Did you say something about my flag?"

He paused, before looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah. I said I didn't recognize some no-name, bounty-less pirate wannabes like you, or the Roger you fly."

"Wannabes, huh…?" I shifted slightly, Ascalon singing as she glided out from her sheath. "Let's see how you feel _after_ you fire, ne?"

Scoffing, he turned to face us, his expression still as smug as ever.

"Alright, let's just see." He looked to his gunner, sneering a bit. "Fire already!"

"Yes sir!"

The fuse was lit and, a second later, there was a bang.

With that, my every sense, my every bone and muscle… They were all Reinforced to the limit as I watched with hawk-like eyes as the cannonball moved in almost slow-motion.

I was already in the line of fire, and Ascalon's flared tip worked to my advantage as I lifted her just high enough to enter its path.

Using Ascalon's defensive element to blunt my blade, which was definitely an odd feeling, I jerked my arm violently to the side as my every muscle tensed.

The ball contacted the tip just before I moved and caught on the flare, dragging across it for just a moment before being _hurled_ to the side, soaring past us and into the water as a look of horror spread across Fullbody's face.

Relaxing a bit, I raised an eyebrow, even though I knew he couldn't see it from this range.

"Ah…?" I sighed. "That was… Severely underwhelming, Lieutenant. Is there something wrong with your cannons…?"

"Y-YOU-!" He turned to his cannoneers, his face contorting in rage as he shouted, "FIRE ALL CANNONS!"

Nami paled.

"Captain, you idio-"

"Ah, don't get upset," I muttered, drawing out Oni-Hone. "They started it."

With that, I began to move.

There are two gunports on the starboard side, and the two of them are aimed at deck level. Who the Hell taught these idiots? They should be aiming for our sides, to cripple and sink us!

Well, whatever. I'm not the kind of person to turn down an exposed opening.

Moving over the side of the Merry, I drew out my prana and focused it, channeling it along my arm and into my blades before swinging.

A surge of energy, though this time more compressed-air than anything, blasted out… And impacted against the water.

The resulting shift in the waters was enough to cause the two boats to get knocked out of alignment, making the cannonballs fired hit nothing but water.

Meanwhile, I'd already managed to launch myself over the side of my ship, bolstered my jump with the attack, and am now landing right on the Marine boat with a frown.

"Oi, oi, oi…!" I grumbled, staring down the barrel of Fullbody's handgun. "Don't insult me with some peashooter, you damn-!"

 _ ***BANG***_

For a brief, brief moment, I saw red.

Then, I saw Fullbody screaming as several ribs broke, his hip was fractured, and his kneecap shattered in the three swings that came almost instantly.

There was a high-pitched scream from the girl beside him, and I scowled as I stood up.

I calmly reached up and, with a wet sound, tapped on the bullet lodged in my forehead.

If it weren't for the Reinforcement and the second layer of bone from the Berserker incident, I might've been a goner, there.

…Wait, isn't Haki strong enough to stop bullets?

Damnit, I didn't need to take that shot!

"C-CAPTAIN!"

It was hard to pick out among all the marines, but it sounds like most of my crew made the same shout.

Within seconds, the marine forces were swarming down on me, and I ground my teeth as I took stance.

Unfortunately, a moment later, I was skidding across the deck from a black leg to the face that I really hadn't been expecting.

"Are you alright, miss?" a calm voice asked. I would call it suave on most days, but it's more grating right at this moment. "This bastard didn't hurt you, did he?"

I growled as I stood up.

"You're no marine," I called out. "That speed, the kick… You're one of the fighting chefs?"

Slowly, the blond-haired chef turned to me, scowling deeply as his cigarette smoldered.

"Yeah. Now who the Hell are you?"

"Someone whose crew was just nearly killed by this Lieutenant," I answered, pausing to look at my crew. "Speaking of… OI! NAMI, ZORO, USOPP! YOU GUYS DEAD!?"

"SHUT UP AND DIE, IDIOT!"

"Yup, Nami's fine," I muttered. "Anyway, I apologize if fighting is outlawed near the Baratie, but you can understand that I can't just let him kill me and mine, right?"

There was a moment of silence, before I had to sigh.

Mainly because he'd just up and _jumped_ into the water, swimming towards my ship and saying… Something. Isn't mellorine a kind of ice cream…?

In any case, I sighed and stood up, looking over the marines that surrounded me.

"Well, I'd really deal with your captain if I were you," I told them. "He's out like a light, but try not to move him too much. Those ribs might press into some important organs."

I started walking towards the edge, but that only provoked a marine, and subsequently the rest, to draw the weapons.

As they did, I scowled deeply, raising the hand with Oni-Hone to my face.

There was a wet, squelching sound as I used my fingers to dig out the bullet lodged in my skin. I refused to break eye contact with the marine in front of me, even as the bullet bounced wetly against the deck.

"You saw what I did to the first guy who shot me," I told them. "I don't want to hurt you, but if you fire…"

There was a moment of silence, then a second, before the guns began to drop.

"Marines! Carefully check the Lieutenant and, if possible, get him below deck!" one of them started, and I took that as my cue to leave.

I couldn't quite launch myself with my blades, but swimming isn't so bad. Still, saltwater isn't something I'm used to, and the sting isn't very pleasant. Especially in open wounds.

A few seconds later, though, I pulled myself onto the Going Merry and was greeted by the sight of Sanji down on one knee in front of Nami as he described the meal that he would prepare for her if she did him the honor of coming in and sitting down for just one single meal.

As peeved as I am about getting kicked in the face, that does still sound really, _really_ good.

"Oi, black-leg," I shouted. "Your restaurant got on openings for some last-minute diners?"

In an instant, his adoring expression changed to a look of distaste as he looked at me.

"If you're hungry, then you're a customer. We won't turn you away."

Then, he looked back to Nami.

"And especially not _you_ , my beautiful camellia flower~!"

Oh, god. It's disgustingly, sickeningly sweet.

Wait… Sweet, like mellorine…?

…No, I refuse to make any pun of that sort. Even _I_ have to have standards.

"Well, if you've got good food, then I'm good to pay. First, though… Nami, do you know how to bandage a head-wound? This thing stings."

Nami, for the first moment, took a moment to pay attention to my face. She immediately went pale.

"Usopp! First aid kit's in the crew quarters, get it _NOW!_ "

I frowned a bit as they started panicking, but Zoro drew his sword just enough for me to see my reflection.

Oh, wow. Apparently, I really shouldn't have cut the prana flow after getting back on the Merry. I forgot how much head wounds can bleed.

"Wow, I look disgusting."

"Yeah, and there's a lot of blood on your face, too."

"…Okay, wow. That was actually pretty good."

I reached up and wiped away a bit of the blood, now acutely aware of how much of my face's wetness _wasn't_ the seawater.

"Here it is!" Usopp shouted, running out onto the deck.

A few seconds later, I was sitting down as Nami wrapped some gauze around my head.

"How the Hell did you even get injured like that?" she asked. "It didn't look like the kind of thing you get from a marine cutlass."

"Oh, right. The Lieutenant shot me, so I broke his hips, ribs, and knee."

"…The wound was just above the eyebrow, and it wasn't a graze or something like that. If he shot you, it would've gone through your head and you'd die. Not even a Fishman can get shot in the face and live."

The amount of incredulity in Nami's voice disappoints me, as it means that I need to try harder to do things that make her question everything she knows to be true in life.

"…No, I'm pretty sure he shot me," I continued. "Heck, just ask the marines. I think digging the bullet out of my forehead was what spooked them into letting me go."

"…You're a monster, you know that?"

"I gouged a chunk out of a pirate ship from atop a _hill_ , Nami," I reminded her. "If he'd aimed a bit lower than that, then I'd have _literally_ eaten bullets for breakfast, but as it is, a handgun round will have to settle for a more figurative meal."

"…"

"You stopped wrapping my- OW, NAMI, WHY- _OW. AGAIN._ "

Holding my head where she slammed her fist, and then her foot, I looked up at an angry expression.

"I forgot to smack you for taunting the marines into shooting at us a second time," she explained, her tone surprisingly subdued. "And the second one is for going onto the enemy's ship and getting shot in the head."

…Oh. Right.

"…Sorry. Didn't mean to make you guys worry or anything," I muttered. "I more-or-less trained myself, so I'm not really used to working with others."

"It's fine. Just _don't_ do it again."

With that, she wrapped a bit more gauze around the wound and sighed.

"Alright. Let's go eat, boys~!" she shouted, suddenly grinning again. "Let's get this ship docked!"

She started shouting out orders, but as she did, Sanji spoke.

"Hey… Did something happen? Her face, when she mentioned the shooting…"

"She hasn't told me, so I won't even guess out loud," I replied. "Besides, it's not a gentleman's place to pry… Or so I've been told, at least."

"…Heh. Maybe you're not completely garbage, _captain._ "

"You call me that ironically right now, black-leg, but that's just makes me feel even more confident about my choice."

Sanji stopped, frowning a bit.

"What choice?"

"Why, the choice for my newest crewmate, of course," I told him, grinning. "I'm looking for a chef to join my pirate crew and you, dear blond-haired sir, are him."

"…Did getting shot scramble your brains?"

"No, I'm always like this."

"I feel so, so sorry for your crew."

"Don't pity yourself, cook."

"I'm not part of your crew!"

"In a desert nation, there lies a river that is not _only_ a river, knows as 'da Nile…"

"I'M NOT JOINING YOU!"

"TOO LATE, YOU'RE ALREADY MINE!"

Even as I shouted at Sanji, grinning a bit wider than perhaps normal, I could still hear Nami mutter something about idiot captains and insane adventures…

_LINE BREAK_

Damnit.

Damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit!

What the Hell did he do to my dish!?

Looking down at my food, I scowled deeply as I rolled the piece of duck around in my mouth, desperate to understand what that damn cook did to make it taste so _God damn good_.

I absolutely refuse to resort to Structural Analysis to understand it. To do that would be to admit that, thaumaturgy aside, he managed to defeat me in the world of the culinary arts.

"Is… Is it not that good?" I could hear Johnny ask beside me, undoubtedly because of the scowl.

I looked up from my dish and into the wry grin of the sous chef in front of me, my knuckles white as I gripped my fork.

"…This dish… It's a modified _canard à l'orange,_ isn't it?" I asked after a moment. "You listed it as a duck cutlet curry, but the sauce retains the orange taste from the original."

Sanji's grin began to fade.

"The duck was cooked to perfection, but you used the taste of turmeric and the orange to counterbalance the gamy smell and taste duck often has… But, there's more…"

I closed my eyes tightly, trying my hardest to place the last taste…

"…Gooseberries?" I muttered. "Specifically, red currant. But they taste… Off…"

"Red currant _preserves_ ," Sanji told me. "They were added near the end to help control the taste of the oranges, to keep it from overbalancing the whole meal. Fresh would've been better, but they're not easy to come by outside of the North Blue. You aren't some amateur chef, are you?" he asked, suspicion in his voice.

"Damn, of course. Even if we were in the North Blue, there's little chance of getting fresh berries for a dish like this on the seas."

I slowly took another bite of the duck, sighing as I did.

"It's amazing. I'd be hard-pressed to make _anything_ on this level, let alone something above it. Whoever taught you must've been a master in the arts, black-leg."

"Like I said, it's Sanji. The only Leg around here is the Head Chef, and if nothing else, we can agree that the shitty old man can at least cook." He took a slow drag from his cigarette, making me sigh.

"Well, whatever the case, when we set sail, you'll need to give me the recipe for this. I could just take it, but my pride won't let me steal from a crewmate."

"I'm not a part of your damn crew!" Sanji growled. "I've got an obligation to stay here! How many times do I have to say it!?"

"This is a good opportunity."

I flinched, hearing a voice from behind Sanji.

Shifting in my seat, I took a look at the- GOD DAMN, LOOK AT THAT MUSTACHE.

It's a good foot and a half in each direction, and braided too! Holy Hell, how much effort does he put into washing that thing each morning!? Especially on the seas, the amount of salt in the air should make maintaining something like that impossible!

…Ah, wait, Sanji and the old geezer are argu-

BLOOD.

I stopped chewing the moment I saw the old man's legs.

Swallowing, I lowered my fork, my appetite sufficiently dealt with.

Red-Leg Zeff, called that for his kicking abilities and the amount of blood he'd spill staining his clothes a deep crimson.

He hasn't killed a man in years, but it's just like Kuro. You can wash away the blood from your clothes, from your body, but not from your history.

That man's legs are weapons. Whether flesh or wood, it doesn't matter. He could still effortlessly kill nearly everyone in this room in thirty seconds.

Is that what it means to be a veteran of the Grand Line…?

"Hey." I looked up at my crew. "We'll be sticking around for a few more days, ya got that?"

"Eh?" Usopp frowned. "Are you really planning on-"

"Someone's coming."

I sighed, tilting my head side-to-side even as I heard a shaky, unstable stride coming towards the door.

His breathing is ragged, but his grip is still tight. I can hear the sound of his hands clenching the handle of his pistol tightly as he steps in.

He walked somewhat calmly towards an empty table, planting a foot on the top of it before saying, "Anything's fine. Just bring me food."

My focus, now adequately stolen back to the world around me, honed in on the waiter/chef that came over to take his order.

"Welcome, ya damn crook!" the built-looking guy said. "I'm terribly sorry, sir, but do you have any money to pay for that?"

The injured pirate looked up, raising his gun to the waiter's eye level.

"Will a bullet do for payment?"

"…So, you don't have any money?"

I slowly stood up, even as the cook slammed his arms down, shattering the table effortlessly.

He reared back, ready to kick the guy as he fell, before I stepped in.

"Leave him be."

As I put my hand on his shoulder, the chef, Patty it seems, looked at me.

"Are you kidding? The guy can't pay, so he's no customer here!"

"Then instead of kicking him while he's down, just kick him out." I took my hand away, taking a few steps back. "You're supposed to be a fighting cook, aren't you? I'd think you'd have more pride than that."

I sat back down at my seat, leaning back as I faced forward.

Sure enough, Patty just tossed him out the front door, and a minute later, Sanji moved stealthily out the door too.

"Don't tell me you're getting involved in some other pirate crew's business…" Nami muttered lowly.

"…What's the name of the strongest pirate on the East Blue's seas?" I asked. "Johnny, you should have the bounty on this guy."

"Huh?" He stopped to think. "Well, in terms of just raw power, I'd say it's Arlong of the Arlong Pirates, formerly of the Sun Pirates. But his crew is tiny compared to the fleets of Don Krieg, the Pirate Admiral. It's a toss-up between those two, I guess. Why? You don't think…"

"He smelled like marine," I muttered. "Looked beat-up, half-starved… He was undoubtedly in the brig of that Lieutenant's ship before this. Hell, my fight on the deck was probably how he got out without being seen, and I doubt that they'd treat just _any_ pirate like that. Something just feels… Off."

I looked down at my food one more time before pushing it forward.

"I'm headed back to the ship. Whoever wants this can have it."

Something tells me that I'm in for an interesting couple of days…

_LINE BREAK_

"Blade, Blade! We've got to leave, _NOW!_ "

My eyes snapped open as I sat straight up, looking at Nami as she barreled into the room.

"You were right, it's the Don Krieg Pirates! They're here! If we leave now, we should be able to-"

"Nope."

She stopped as I slipped out of the hammock, a little unsteady. Poor time for a nap, I guess.

Still, after Sanji put me through a wall for trying to get ahold of some of the Baratie's recipes, I kinda needed one.

In any case…

"Are you _INSANE!?_ We're talking about _Don Krieg_ , one of the biggest names in the whole East Blue! He'll kill us!"

"It's not _him_ I'd be worried about," I said with a shrug. "Still, there's a reason that the Blade Pirates won't be taking off. According to Johnny, someone that Zoro's been looking for is coming here, and I'm not leaving without our newest crewmate."

I tilted my head to both sides, relaxing a bit as my neck clicked.

"Besides that, it's not like Don Krieg can be _that_ bad, right?" I asked. "Worst case scenario, I do to him what I did to the Black Cat's ship. We're still on the weakest of the Blues, so if we can't take out one petty warlord-wannabe hiding behind numbers, how will we survive the Hell of the Grand Line?"

I rolled my shoulder around a bit, hearing a few more pops as I grinned.

"We probably wouldn't even make it _to_ that Hellscape if we can't even handle this."

I walked past her, looking out onto the foggy sea to the galleon that was slowly approaching.

"Now, you're not technically a Blade Pirate, so you can leave if you want and just come back after the fight. You're our navigator, and this really is a monster's territory."

"…You're an idiot."

"Yup. I hope I'll see ya after all this, Miss Navigator."

With that, I Reinforced my legs, feeling both the prana and Haki flowing along it as I leapt, landing on the deck of the Baratie.

"Hm… I'll need to work on controlling my Haki a bit better," I murmured. "It needs to be instinctual if I want it to be useful in combat."

Looking up, I saw Zoro sitting on the deck a bit ahead, staring out at the galleon.

"So, you ready for a battle?"

"Heh. When am I not?"

"Fair, fair. Still… That smell, hidden on the air of the sea… Do you recognize it?"

"…?"

I looked at him, grinning widely.

"It's sea-hawk."

With that, he began to grin just as widely.

_LINE BREAK_

I really don't like liars.

It's just something that comes with being honest, I guess. I might not be the _most_ honest person, since I'll dodge some questions like they're bullets, but I never state a complete lie.

Don Krieg, on the other hand, is not such a person. Hell, even if I really believed that he had enough pride to truly not attack like he said, I'd still not take my eyes off of him.

That's why, when Sanji turned to look at his fellow cook as he shouted about Krieg, I was already moving.

I don't care who you are.

You don't attack the man who shows you mercy, who saves your life.

"You ungrateful little _shit…!_ "

Ascalon swung out, and there was a clash of steel as Krieg's armored lariat stalled against her steel.

"Just who the Hell do you think you are?" I ground out. "That man saved your life, _and_ your subordinate's, and you attack him? Is there not a man on this damn sea with a _single scrap of pride!?_ "

"Pride?" Krieg parroted, scowling. "Who the Hell needs something like that!? Pride is for the marines and the idiots that die at my hand! I'll take my victories anywhere I can, and claim my place as King of the Pirates!"

"There's only one man with the will to bear Roger's legacy, Krieg!"

I began channeling energy into Ascalon, shoving her forward and pushing my target back towards the door.

"You're not him." I stood a little straighter, shifting into stance. "You will _never_ be the Pirate King, you arrogant prideless fool of a coward."

Krieg's face contorted into rage as he reached for his weapon.

"Hey, captain."

I glanced over my shoulder.

"Do you need any help wi- BEHIND!"

Oh, you cunning little…!

Ascalon immediately moved to protect me, but he suddenly stopped halfway, his eyes darting to…

Ah. The old man.

Grinding his teeth together, Krieg straightened up a bit.

"You're taking this joke too damn far, kid," he ground out. "You're nowhere near my level, so I'll let you off easy. Now, cooks!"

He looked over everyone.

"I've got a hundred people on my ship, starving and in need of water. I want a hundred meals for them, now!"

I scowled, lowering my sword.

"…Hey, old man." I glanced over my shoulder again, keeping Krieg just in sight. "You need an extra pair of hands in the kitchen?"

Some shocked murmurs spread about from the cooks, but Patty was the one to step forward.

"What!? The Hell are you talking about!? We can't feed them, they'll just attack us the moment they're fed!"

"They haven't done anything to us yet," I replied. "Their Don might be a piece of trash, but I won't let a single man die like that. It's just not my way."

"You damn-!"

"Patty! Enough!" Zeff shouted. "…One hundred meals, right, Krieg?"

"O-Owner, you can't be serious…!"

"…Heh. That's better," Krieg said, grinning. "That's the way it should be. One hundred meals for my crew, and make it quick!"

I sighed, shaking my head as I sheathed my blade.

"Hey, Zoro. The smell's getting stronger, wouldn't you say? It's getting even stronger than the food."

"…Heh. You're pretty confident that he's really coming," he replied.

"Hm. Hey, underling," I said, looking at the pirate. "Who wrecked that ship of yours?"

He tensed up, looking down at the wooden floor for a moment.

"It was one man, wasn't it?" Zoro asked. "A man with eyes like a hawk."

Now, he froze.

"See, Zoro?" I laughed. "I told you I could smell it! There's a sea-hawk approaching fast, and even from here, I can smell conflict brewing. Man, I'm surprised he decided to follow these guys all the way here!"

"W-WHAT!?" Krieg shouted. "There's no way he's coming! He couldn't have-!"

"Oh, come on." I looked at Krieg with a grin. "Look me in the eyes, you idiot commodore, and tell me: Given your luck as of late, do you _really_ think you'd get off as easy as _only_ losing a fleet and a couple thousand men?"

For a single, brief moment, fear played across his face.

It was just a moment, though, before false bravado took its place.

"Fine. If that's the case, then I'll just kill him when he comes!" he shouted. "The only thing that stopped me last time was surprise! I don't know how he did it, but he won't be able to sneak up on us this time!"

He began to grin.

"Heh. Actually, thanks, boy! Now that I know he's coming, I'll have the chance to kill him myself."

I frowned.

"…Hey, Zoro. Ten thousand beri."

"Psh. I'm not one to take such an idiotic bet." He looked to the side. "I wouldn't even bet one single beri on this idiot with _him_ involved."

"Ah… You misunderstand," I pointed out. "I meant ten thousand that Krieg can't even scratch his boat."

"W-Wha-!?" Krieg shouted. "You idiots, do you really think you can underestimate-!"

"Here."

A loud thump accompanied Zeff's reappearance and the massive sack of food.

"One hundred meals. Take them and go feed your men."

I stepped past Zeff as he spoke, looking up at Zoro, who just shook his head.

"I admit, I did misunderstand," he said… "I thought you meant that he'd make Mihawk look at him seriously."

"Well, you can't really blame me for trying to get some cash off an easy bet, y'know?"

I grinned, sitting down on the steps and looking out the window.

Truth be told, I can't _really_ smell a hawk, but I don't need enhanced senses to feel him coming.

That overwhelming presence, as muted as he tries to make it, just isn't something I can tune out.

For me, for someone who is, as his very core, nothing but a Sword…

Someone like him could _never_ be anything but obvious.

"He's coming. I'll leave him to you. I promise, no matter what happens… I won't interfere."

"Thanks, captain."

_LINE BREAK_

I kept my promise.

I didn't interfere, even when I knew what would happen. Just a glance… No, just by being within a mile of him, the outcome was as clear and inevitable as the rising of the sun.

It was only a couple of seconds with a few words in between, but when it came to it, there was just the spray of blood and Zoro collapsing.

His breathing was labored, but, of course, he wasn't dead.

Within moments, I was there. Even as I landed, I got an odd glance from Hawk-Eyes.

"Haki?" he asked. "A rare thing to see, especially in the weakest of the Blues."

"Red-Hair's old crewmate, Buggy, said the same thing," I told him, slowly opening my eyes. "Zoro. You alright?"

"Ugh…"

"Not-dead counts." I stepped forward, feeling the Miracle within reacting to my call. "Tch… Most people'd be dead, or at least out for a couple months… Unfortunately, I can only give you a couple days off, max."

"Psh… L-Like I'd n-need that much, c-captain…!" Zoro said quietly. "Give me a c-couple hours… And I'll be… better than ever…!"

"…Heh. Don't make me you hold you to that."

My hands began to glow slightly as Avalon reached out.

It was weak, and it wouldn't do much, but it slowed the bleeding considerably. At the very least, he won't bleed out between now and the end of the fight.

"A healing power…? Some sort of Devil Fruit?"

"Nothing nearly so normal as that, Mihawk."

"…Tell me, boy. What is your ambition?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious?"

I stood up, looking at Mihawk with scarred, miscolored eyes.

"That legendary thing, far beyond Paradise and across the New World."

"I see. A lofty goal indeed…"

He moved away, walking calmly to his coffin-shaped boat.

"I suppose, then, I will see you and your crew there."

"Heh. Don't worry, Mihawk; my crew is, and will be made from only the greatest. The greatest navigator, the greatest swordsman… Even the greatest sword. There's no way we'll lose early on."

I grinned as he sat down on his chair, the boat beginning to drift.

"We'll rise up and make the Pirate Warlords look weak… You included."

"I look forward to that," Mihawk replied congenially.

"HEY!"

Krieg leapt down onto the floating wood-scraps beside us, scowling.

"Didn't you come here to kill me, the greatest warrior of the East Blue!?"

"…I did," Mihawk admitted, "but I've had enough fun for the day."

"Ah… Does that mean he's free game?" I asked, receiving a nod from the swordsman. "Oh, good. I'll take care of him now, then."

"Hm. Be careful that you do not become overconfident."

"…You know, not that anyone ever seems to remember, but while I might not be good enough to cut a galleon in three from over a hundred yards, I did manage to slash up a small ship at around fifty," I told him. "I mean, that's gotta be worth _something_."

"…!" Mihawk's eyes widened at that, which was perhaps the most emotion he's shown aside from the whole Zoro-fight.

"Y-You…! STOP IGNORING ME!"

There was a bit of clanking as Krieg's armor began to open up, a whole bunch of guns being revealed.

"Ah…" I frowned as I looked at them.

With my eyes already open, I just followed the lines from the barrels forward, shifting just enough…

 ***BANGBANGBANGBANG***

…for them all to go just by me.

Oni-Hone came out and I began to move.

Y'know, when it comes down to it…

This isn't quite fair, is it?

For me, who trained himself to fight the greatest heroes in history… Who fought Heracles himself and survived not once, but _twice_ …

It's just not fair to the East Blue to have me here.

Oni-Hone cut through the steel of his guns like they were no tougher than the water, and Ascalon hounded after it.

Blunted as she was, the swipe to his side cracked the steel that guarded him as he was sent hurtling to the side.

I scowled after him as he skidded across the wood and into the water.

"Is that all you've got, you damn coward!?" I shouted. "You're supposed to be one of the strongest warriors on the East Blue, and you can't even handle one teenage brat!?"

He began to pull himself up from the water as I shook my head.

"You're not that strong," I told him. "People fear you because you use dirty tricks and cheap tactics, and when those fail, you've got numbers enough to bury an enemy under your allies' corpses. But you, as a person…"

I pointed Oni-Hone at him, channeling Haki down into it as its blade turned from bone-white to jet-black.

"People like you don't have the strength to decide who lives and dies in this world, Krieg."

"Y-You bastard…!"

I raised my blade, only for another voice to ring out.

"The battle ends here!"

It was… What was his name, Gin…?

He had struck Zeff from behind, holding a double-barreled revolver to the downed man's head. Now, him and...

Wait, there's another guy over there?

And when did the deck light on fire?

What the Hell did I miss!?

"Y-Yeah, that's right Gin!" Krieg shouted, pulling himself out of the water. "Like this, unless they want the old man to die… They can't do a thing!"

I scowled, looking at him with distaste.

…He's not wrong.

I'm good, but I'm not good enough to cut a revolver from this distance. At least, not without destroying a good chunk of the Baratie and killing half the crew, and that's really not an acceptable option.

With a low sigh, I sheathed Oni-Hone and Ascalon, even as I felt their displeasure at leaving things like this.

"So… Now what?" I asked him. "You gonna have him shot? Try to take the boat like that?"

He paused.

"It won't work, y'know," I said calmly. "You kill the old man, and you'll die with him."

"What the Hell are you talking about, brat!?" he shouted.

"It's… Actually pretty simple."

I touched Ascalon's hilt, smiling a bit.

"I don't have Mihawk's grace, or even his strength… But if it's just a smaller ship like the Baratie, I'll sink it in two swings."

"W-What!? That's impossible!"

"Nah… Just unlikely." I shrugged. "After all… What kind of bad luck would you have to have, to meet a monster that can shear through boats like that?"

"Guh…!" Krieg ground his teeth together, looking between me and the boat. "You… You're lying! Gin, _SHOOT HIM NOW!_ "

"B-But Don…! He saved our crew's lives! Without him, they'd all have-"

"Gin… Either shoot him now, or die with him for betraying me."

There was a moment of silence, before…

"GAH!"

Gin suddenly grabbed at his hand, dropping the handgun.

"Haha, how's that!? That's the famed Usopp Rubber Band of DOOOOOOM!"

…No points for naming, but for timing?

That's a solid ten.

"N-NO!"

Sanji was in motion with incredible speed, swinging his leg fast enough that a normal human could never dodge.

Unfortunately, Gin is hardly normal.

He barely managed to dodge, and, from somewhere, his weapons came out.

Two massive steel tonfas, topped with massive steel balls. With just a glance, I had to give an appreciative whistle. It's not easy to swing 120 pounds of steel with the effortless grace he's displaying.

"Hm… You chose well. At least you can do that much, Commodore," I told him.

"Tch…! Don't think I've forgotten you, you damn monkey!"

"…Heh. You have no idea how much of a compliment that is, do you…?"

I shrugged, turning towards Sanji, Gin, and Pearl.

"I won't fight you just yet," I said. "That cook… I want to see him fight, and if I broke your legs, they'd stop and try and save you."

"You impudent little…!"

He trailed off, but ultimately calmed down.

"Fine… We'll see what happens. Maybe then you'll understand the might of the man who is the true ruler of the East Blue."

"I won't say such a thing is impossible."

I sat down, crossing my arms as I watched.

Sanji, disciple of Red-Leg Zeff and master of attacking with his legs.

Pearl, the invincible shield that emerged unharmed from 61 battles.

Gin, the demon battle commander under Don Krieg.

It started when Pearl went for a swift right-hook with the shield mounted on his fist, very nearly finding purchase on Sanji's face before he ducked. A swift, strong swing of his leg pushed the titan of a man back, but that only created an opening for Gin's tonfas to swing in.

If Sanji hadn't back-stepped, his knee would've broken apart just like the splintered wood that was beneath him, but another kick, this one a sideways snap-kick, managed to hit Gin in the chest, pushing him back.

Pearl tried to advance, but Sanji's kicks were too fast for the slower man to keep up with; while he couldn't seem to get through Pearl's guard, he was also just too fast to get hit.

Gin, on the other hand, had no such issues. While the steel of his tonfas should have weighed him down, he moved as if they were feathers in his hands.

A spinning swipe to the side managed to catch Sanji with a graze, but that was enough to make him stumble and open himself open to a vicious blow that broke the cook's ribs.

Even as he stepped back, he couldn't recover fast enough to avoid taking a hard right straight from Pearl, breaking his nose and knocking him back onto his rear.

Gin followed up, swinging hard towards Sanji's stomach, but a quick dodge left only broken wood.

The follow-up kick managed to slam hard into Gin's head, sending him flying across the deck even as Sanji leapt up and threw kick after kick into Pearl's shield.

"Ohohoho!" Pearl laughed. "These shields of mine can withstand even battleship cannons! Do you really think your kicks will be enough!?"

Sanji didn't respond, focusing instead on every blow.

I frowned as Gin stood up, charging towards the two of them, but said nothing.

I began to grin when, in a quick movement, Sanji used Gin's attack as a weapon of his own.

As the battle commander swung forward, the mass of the steel ball was too great to stop, but aimed at Sanji when he was fighting Pearl, it wasn't hard for the blond cook to duck just in time.

With a sound like an iron bell being rung and cracked, a massive fissure appeared in Pearl's armor where Gin struck, which only got worse as Sanji swung hard and buried his heel into Gin's weapon.

More fractures appeared, but this time in the steel ball, while Pearl's armor just collapsed off of him. For a brief moment, Pearl was shocked into silence before another swift heel-kick rendered him completely unconscious.

Gin, his face contorted with some sort of emotion, discarded the cracked tonfa and moved around. No longer having to worry about his fallen partner, he could move more freely and with greater speed.

Sanji, on the other hand, was clearly suffering from his wounds thus far. His breathing was shallow and labored, and his focus was all over the place from the low oxygen and high energy fighting.

When it came down to it, Sanji just couldn't keep up, dodging quickly but underestimating the range on one last swing. The ball buried itself in Sanji's chest, and the crack of bone was audible even from a distance.

He hit the ground hard and Gin raised his weapon for the final blow… For the kill.

"Yeah! That's right, Gin! Do it, kill him already!"

But there was hesitation.

Krieg couldn't see it, but Gin's hands were unsteady. Not because of the blows he'd taken, but because of the emotions going through him.

When it came down to it, it was just too clear.

"I… I can't…!" He began to lower his weapon. "Don, I'm sorry… But I can't! He's the first person that's shown me true kindness…! He gave me food when I couldn't pay, and he even fed you…!"

His weapon dropped onto the ground alongside the tears.

"I can't kill him, Don!"

"…Tch. I expected more from you, battle commander Gin." Krieg stood up, removing his shoulder pauldron with a scowl. "Mercy, morality… These things are useless to pirates! Men… Get back. If you really can't bring yourself to kill them, Gin, then just die with them!"

Several of his crew members gasped, talking about the powerful poison-gas-based weapon, MH5.

"I said that I wanted to watch the fight, so I wouldn't interfere."

There was a moment of silence, before Don Krieg realized it.

He'd stopped paying attention to me, and left himself open as he aimed.

" _I am the bone of my sword._ "

With that, I could feel the Reinforcement and Haki flowing deep into Oni-Hone.

More than the natural form, more than I could normally, I made the Ogre's Bone strong. It could've carved through steel like water in its natural state, but like this?

It could hardly even be called cutting his armor. There was no more effort put into it than moving it through the air into its sheath.

My aim had been excellent. No need to go lopping off the entire limb, after all, so I made sure to aim carefully. Just a small cluster of muscles in his upper bicep were cut, but that was enough to render control over his arm almost completely gone.

Sure, he could've still fired, but his ability to hold up the weapon and aim was lost. If he tried to fire now, he'd just hit the ground we were standing on.

He screamed out in pain as his arm went limp at his side.

"I refuse to kill," I said calmly. "But to injure, maim, even cripple... If it's someone like you, then I can walk that path without regrets."

"Y-You son of a- AAAGH!"

He dropped to his knees, his Achilles tendons severed.

He reached up for his other pauldron with his good arm, but it fell limp as well.

He couldn't walk, he couldn't move his arms, and he was bleeding from various places.

Without medical attention…

…

No. I have to stop the bleeding, but I won't heal him.

Alteration, the Thaumaturgical method of taking or adding properties to an object…

I swung again and again, this time a searing sound as the super-heated blade with the property of Flame sealed each of his wounds, promising that they would never heal correctly.

He won't die from bleeding out, at least.

"If you are one of the Krieg pirates, then take your captain and leave," I said coldly. "He'll need medical attention to prevent his burns from becoming infected, but aside from that, he'll be fine."

Even as steam poured off of Oni-Hone, the Flame aspect removed but the heat remaining, I slowly slid it into its sheath.

"If you stay here and try to take this ship…"

I frowned.

"I'll take your legs and let you swim to the next island."

With that, I Reinforced my legs and took a massive leap, the wood I was standing on shifting and nearly sinking from the force.

If the splash was anything to go by, Krieg fell into the water too, but his men seemed to be handling that.

When I landed near Zeff, the ground cracked under my feet, but I didn't care too much.

I looked over at Sanji, who could barely stand, and at Gin, who looked on in horror, like he couldn't understand what he just saw.

"T-The Don… He's… He's supposed to be the strongest…!"

"Is that really the man you devoted yourself to?" I asked him. "He might be Don Krieg, but is he the Don you've admired and followed all this time? You followed an undefeatable man, an idol that stood atop the highest pedestal. Is this man, who killed thousands of his men and lost his whole fleet, who lost a fight in a matter of moments and was willing to kill his own commander…"

I sighed, shaking my head.

"…I'm tired. You can figure out whether you're still loyal to him as you want, but Krieg interrupted my nap. I'll see you guys when I wake up."

With that, I walked off to the ship, jumping once and landing on the Merry's deck.

"…You really are a monster, aren't you…?"

I looked over at Nami, a little surprised.

"I didn't expect you to stay," I admitted.

"Neither did I," she replied. "But there was… Something. I don't know what it was, but I had to see it."

"And did you?"

"…Yeah. I think… I think I did."

"Good. We set sail in a couple of hours. Before then, I really need that nap."

"Alright. Sweet dreams… Captain."

_LINE BREAK_

The rest of the day passed pretty quickly. I got a nice nap, got up, snatched some food off of the Baratie, and watched things go down.

The legend of the All Blue…

Just the idea of something like that puts a fire under the part of me that's a cook, but in the end, it's not the sort of thing I'd spend my life searching for.

Sanji is different. He wants to see it, wants to travel the world until he can find it…

But he can't. When it comes down to it, he just can't seem to bring himself to leave the Baratie.

Still, it wasn't very smart for the cooks to try and trick him like that. It wasn't that convincing…

In the end, though, it didn't really matter. They were looking out for him, and he didn't even need to be listening in to get that.

When we boarded the boat, it was with a fighting cook at my side…

"What the Hell do you mean you won't give me your recipes!?" I shouted. "I'm your captain!"

"Well then, just order me to," Sanji sniped back, grinning.

"Grr… You know damn well that I can't do that! A chef's recipes are his soul! I could never force it out of you!"

"Then I guess you'll just have to watch me cook and learn like that."

"You're despicable…!"

"If that's your definition, then I'm proud of it."

I scowled, unable to come up with a suitable come-back as I stepped onto the deck.

Heh. When it comes down to it, there's not too big of a difference between the bobbing of the Baratie and the Merry. At least, not for someone who's spent so little time on the sea.

Even so, there's just something else…

Something that the Merry has that has me grinning as I look around her.

"There's an air of triumph, isn't there?" I asked no one in particular, before shaking my head. I took a breath before shouting, "Yosaku, Johnny! You two still here on the boat?"

There was a bit of rustling, but they came out from under the deck a moment later.

"Good. Let me see those bounties of yours."

"Ah, just a sec…" Johnny started pulling a few out. "Anyone specific you're looking for?"

"Eh. Not really."

A second later, he handed me the whole stack, and I immediately passed it to Nami.

"You're the one with an eye for cash and an understanding of these seas," I told her. "Find the biggest, meanest, ugliest guy with the fattest bounty you can. I don't care if he's a veteran of the Grand Line or the son of God himself. Whoever you choose, we'll hunt him, we'll break him, and we'll dance on a pile of cash that comes from it."

There was a look of shock on her face, before she started leafing through it. Or, more accurately, pretending to.

She passed by her target twice before she finally 'decided' and pulled it out.

"You want big, mean, and expensive?" she asked with a slight smile. "Then this is the man… Or, at least, _fishman_ you're looking for."

I took a look at the bounty and began to grin.

"A twenty-million beri bounty, huh?" I mused. "You sure know how to pick 'em, Nami. Do you know where he is?"

She grinned savagely.

"Oh, I know the Conomi Islands decently well. I can get you there in three days."

"Hm. If you pushed the Merry to her limits, how fast could you get her there?"

"With everyone's help?" She thought about it. "Hm… I'd say a little over a day."

"You hear that, guys?" I looked over my crew. "Let's kick it into overdrive. Follow her orders like they're the God-damn gospel, got it!?"

"YES SIR!"

"Good! Now get goin'!"

As Nami started giving out orders, I split my attention between a few things.

The first being Sanji. He doesn't seem to have much experience handling the smaller things, seeing as the Baratie was definitely _not_ a caravel, but Nami seems to be on top of that.

The second is Nami herself. She's moving a bit more… Freely, I guess. I suppose it makes sense, though. She just watched her captain make one of the biggest threats look as dangerous as a kitten, and just got told that her greatest enemy is about to turn into sushi.

And the third is the flow of prana from my body into the ship.

She said that she can get the Merry there in a little over a day.

If I have anything to say about it, though…

I'll drop it to just more than 12 hours.

"Look out, you shark-nosed son of a bitch," I breathed out. "We're coming for you…!"

 **_SCENE BREAK_**

 **INTERLUDE: THE NAVIGATOR**

"So, Conomi Islands, huh?"

I was sitting down below deck, sipping on a drink as I waited for the heat in my body to disperse. Don't want to go burning myself out just getting to Arlong Park.

I looked up at Nami, who herself was taking a break. Turns out that there isn't much to worry about here on the gentlest Blue.

"Yup. That's where Arlong Park is."

"I meant more like, 'So you're from Conomi, huh?' I mean, you've got a lot of reasons for knowing the place, being a high-class surveyor, but…"

"…Heh. What gave it away?"

"I'unno. I don't think anything really did," I told her honestly. "I don't know much about the place, but I do remember that Arlong is said to have done some pretty terrible things."

Nami scoffed, taking a sip of her drink. "Blade, you don't know the half of it."

"…So, is that why we're going there?" I leaned back against the wall. "For him?"

"…Not quite. It's not for Arlong, but for everyone else." She pursed her lips. "…You said you're an aspiring hero of justice, right? As in, you want to protect people, save them? Make them at least a little happier?"

"That's the dream," I confirmed with a nod. "I've got limits and lines in the sand, and it's a bit more complex than that, but that's the basic gist of it."

"…Do you think you can really take him down?" she asked quietly. "I mean, I've seen you fight. You took down Axe-Hand Morgan, cut up Buggy the Clown, took out Black Cat Kuro of One Thousand Plans in literally seconds, blew up his ship with a single swing, and left the Pirate Admiral Don Krieg a literal cripple. All of that, and the most effort you've ever put into it was when you tried to stab someone who was the literal anti-thesis to swordsmen everywhere."

She took another sip.

"You are, without a doubt, the stupidest and most ridiculous human I've ever seen, and you've managed to make the biggest, most terrifying things on these seas look like small-time punks. I want to believe that you can keep that up, that you can do it to even someone as strong as Arlong. So, I'll ask again.

"Do you _really_ think you can take him down?"

I paused for a moment, thinking about it.

"…Do you care if Arlong Park, as a whole, is more than rubble? I can't guarantee that I can beat Arlong without collateral damage, so unless you're fine with losing a chunk of the island, I can't say for sure."

"I really don't care. Destroy the Park, break every stone, shatter it like it's glass, whatever. Just tell me, right now. _Can you do it?_ "

"…Yeah. There's not a single doubt in my mind." I drained the last of my drink, staring at Nami. "I won't kill him; it's not my way. But I'll break him. I'll make him pay for whatever it is he did to you, and if you go after him when I'm done…?"

I shrugged, standing up.

"You reap what you sow, in the end. Just don't regret what happens."

I was still a little shaky, given how much prana it takes to Reinforce an entire boat, but I should be fine.

"…Thank you…"

I paused.

"I don't do things like these for thanks or favors, or anything like that, Nami," I told her, smiling. "I do these things because I like you. You're a good person, and when it comes down to it…

"It can't be wrong to want to help people like you."

 **_SCENE BREAK_**

 **EPISODE 6: THE FALL OF ARLONG PARK**

Eight hours.

Apparently, Nami decided to give us an inflated time for how long it would take, expecting a minimum of ten, and would then use the difference to make herself seem ever greater… For the sake of leveraging a better cut of the loot.

I'm already getting gouged as it is, so there's no way I'm throwing any more her way. Fortunately, with that bet about me and Zoro seeming at least like 'decent' pirates, I'll be ten thousand richer pretty soon…!

…Which isn't really that much, but it's the thought that counts.

"So, that's Conomi?"

"Yup. I'm surprised the Merry got us here so fast, though…"

That would be the Reinforcement for the first two hours, before I damn-near collapsed from heat exhaustion. Again.

"The Merry's made of pretty _stern stuff_ , y'know?"

"That pun _physically hurt_."

"Then my work here is done." I shifted slightly, frowning a bit. "D'ya think we should just drive right up? I mean, I get why you'd want to go around and enter by foot, but it'd be quicker if we just went straight there."

"Sorry, but I have some business in Cocoyashi Village," Nami explained. "We'll get there quick enough, and then we'll have the bounty."

"Fifty-fifty split?"

"Heh. Y'know what? Sure." She grinned widely. "If you can take out someone like Arlong, we'll split it fifty-fifty."

"…There's a can of worms there that I'm just not gonna touch," I muttered. "The sea witch, agreeing to an even split…? Horrifying…!"

"Well, if you're gonna say things like that-"

"I said nothing and you can't prove anything. Right, Zoro?"

"Without someone else hearing it, she likely can't, Captain."

"Ha! That's one for the captain…!"

"Oh, shut up," Nami groaned. "I swear, every day you just get weirder and weirder."

"You know you love it."

"Nope, just the loot that comes with your stupidity."

"Y'know, captain, you and the witch argue like a married couple," Zoro said with a grin.

"Oh, so like you and Sanji?" I shot back. "Of course, the sexual tension between me and our navigator is _nothing_ compared to the two of you!"

He coughed and sputtered a bit, drawing his sword halfway.

"You take that back, you little-!"

Sanji suddenly poked his head out.

"Is there a reason I suddenly feel like puking in the middle of cooking a delicious meal for the lovely Nami-san?" he asked coldly.

"Oh, no reason~! Go back to cooking~!" Nami shouted, only for Sanji to yell something like 'Of course Darling!' before immediately jetting back inside.

"Pervy cook…" Zoro muttered.

"What, you jealous of Nami?"

"That's it, you're DEAD!"

"Not in this lifetime!"

"What!? That doesn't even make sense!"

"I don't need to!"

With that, I jumped over the ship's railings to avoid the wild swinging of an angry marimo, clinging to the side of the ship by one of her cannon ports.

The spray of the sea water was actually pretty relaxing, given that it's pretty warm. Upside of the summer sun, I guess.

Still, it feels pretty weird, being in a situation like this. A year ago, I was sitting in Japan, staring blankly at my geometry teacher while he talked about… Shapes, I guess. I dunno, I hated geometry. I sat and waited through Japan's cold-as-balls winters for the greatest secret war to ever last a week and a half, and now I'm here.

Of course, I'm at the easy point in this journey, but that means it's more relaxing than anything else, and the foamy spray just helps to reinforce that idea.

I was hanging there for at least a good ten minutes before we started pulling near land, and when we docked, it was to something… Unpleasant.

Namely that there was a fishman, a tall one in a purple and yellow-striped shirt, walking towards the dock.

I was about ready to draw Ascalon, but Nami stepped off the boat with a wide grin, waving.

"Hey, Take!" she shouted. "It's me, Nami!"

The fishman paused for a moment, before rushing forward with a grin.

"Nami! I'm shurprished you're here already!" he shouted out, his voice tinged with a slight lisp from his sharpened teeth and oddly shaped mouth. "We weren't exshpecting you for another for another few daysh!" He paused to look us over. "And who're theshe… Humansh?" he asked a bit more coldly.

"Oh, they're just my latest marks," she answered, waving him off. "They made an offer about helping me make a bit more cash, and their ship is surprisingly good."

"Really? Well, you alwaysh were focushed on the money, Nami!" he said with a laugh. "Anyway, we should get you to Arlong! He'll be glad to hear that hish navigator hash finally returned!"

She nodded.

"Come along, boys! My captain will be _thrilled_ to hear about the opportunities you have to offer~!"

I couldn't help but grin with her as we walked.

"Oh, but Take? I have some business in Cocoyashi, so do you mind if we stop by there for a bit?"

"Ah? Not at all, Nami! Jusht make it quick. No need to keep Arlong waiting too long!"

"Of course! I want to see him as soon as possible too~!"

Somehow, her upbeat attitude only makes her more intimidating…

_LINE BREAK_

"Here we are!" Nami said with a grin. "Arlong Park."

As she looked over the gates, I noticed that she seemed more… Relaxed. She didn't say what business she handled in Cocoyashi, she just left us to sit in uncomfortable silence with Take, but it seems to have done her well.

Still, it looks like we're in for quite the event. The gates are beginning to open, and this likely won't end well for anyone…

…Wait, are those marines?

"Hm? Take, what are you doing here?"

Sitting on his chair, Arlong looked away from the rat-faced marine he was talking to and looked over our group, before grinning wide.

"Nami! I'm surprised you're back. You usually send a message ahead!" His eyes roamed over the rest of us. "And who are these humans?" he asked, his voice no less friendly, but his eyes taking on a certain kind of steel.

"These guys are the Blade Pirates, a crew I came across while I was looking for some loot," she explained. "Normally, I would've just robbed 'em blind and left 'em behind, but they surprised me quite a bit, and they plan on helping me out with some of the problems I've been having lately~!"

"Ah?" Arlong looked confused. "If someone's been giving my navigator problems, you should've come to me. I'd have them dead within the hour."

"Yeah, but there were a strange set of circumstances behind it all," she admitted with a shrug. "Anyway, what's this I hear about Goza Village?"

"Ah, the fools didn't pay the monthly tribute, so we sicced Mohmoo on them. It made for a good show, and the rest of the villages paid well after! SHAHAHAHA!"

I frowned a bit.

"Mohmoo… Is that the name of that Sea King we saw on our way here?"

Nami's smile immediately became strained.

…Right, she said I shouldn't talk.

"Hm? Yeah, that would be him," Arlong said with a frown, staring intently now. "What about him?"

"Ah, just wondering," I said with a shrug. "He came by our ship while we were cooking, so I threw some meat to him. He seemed to like it."

He didn't like the whole 'getting kicked in the face' thing when he came too close for more, though.

"Hm. That would explain why he didn't come by for lunch," one of the other fishmen said, tapping his chin with one of his octopus arms. "I'm surprised though! Mohmoo doesn't usually respond well to humans!"

"I don't blame him," I replied with a shrug. "To be quite honest, aside from a handful of people, my crew, and Lady Thief here, I haven't met too humans worth dealing with myself. Speaking of…"

My eyes trailed off to the side, taking in the appearance of the rat-faced man in the marine outfit.

"You wouldn't have eaten the Rodent-Rodent Fruit, Rat Model, would you Captain? Because I simply must say, the resemblance is uncanny."

The captain began to scowl as he looked at me, but I could see amusement in Arlong's eyes.

Still, it's not like we need to play around much more.

"Actually, I think we finished up our business here, Captain Nezumi," Arlong said, shifting in his seat. "Please, come again any time. I may hate humans, but good sports like you are the exception."

"Ah… Thank you, but a marine ship can't spend long docked at a pirate island, you see," he said with a nervous laugh.

Arlong grinned widely, exposing a large set of very, _very_ sharp teeth.

"I'll kill anyone that would give you up," he said casually, resting his jaw in his hand. With the way his eyes darted towards us as he said it, I assume it wasn't just said for his sake… "Hachi. Take the captain to his boat."

Hachi nodded, pointing behind himself into the water. "Get in the octopus pot and I'll take you there."

"Ah, thanks…" the captain said, looking uncomfortable. Still, he got in and started to get pulled off by Hachi.

"…So, Nami. What reason do you have for bringing humans here?" Arlong asked slowly. "If you were just using them to resolve a few issues, why bring them here?"

"Well… To be quite frank, it's because they're in the process of handling those issues now. You see…"

She turned around and looked at us. Specifically, at me, Sanji, and Zoro.

"You damn pirates _are_ my problem," she finished, her voice dropping dangerously low. "Boys? Now."

Ascalon began to sing, pulling on my prana reserves heavily.

"What? Nami, what is the meaning of-"

"Roar for me… _Ascalon!_ "

I swung down my blade, a massive gout of energy pouring from her edge as several of the fishmen dodged quickly.

A few of them were tossed aside from the force of it, but there were no significant or life-threatening injuries.

…To them, at least.

Arlong, who'd managed to dodge rather easily, took a moment to look at the front of Arlong Park.

Namely, the good quarter of the first floor that had just been gouged out of it, and the gash that ripped through the ground around and past it.

"You…!" he growled, refocusing on me. "How dare an inferior creature like you-!?"

"Y'know, I'm really tired of hearing you say things like that," Nami cut in. "You really should just give up, Arlong. My captain, here… He's one Hell of a man."

Arlong's eyes widened, even as he began to scowl.

"Nami… You mean to say that you're betraying me?"

"Betray you…?" She grinned, shaking her head. "Arlong, you had to have seen this coming. You knew, from the very beginning, I have always been on the side of Cocoyashi. I've tried to kill you countless times, and the only thing that kept me loyal was the fact that no matter what I did, I _just kept failing_. I even started to think you were invincible."

She looked over to me for a moment.

"But then I watched the Blade Pirates, and the strangest, most ridiculous and impossible thing happened. It was stranger than anything I've ever seen in my entire life working under you, Arlong. Somehow…

"These stupid idiots made me _hope_ , just when I thought I'd forgotten what it felt like _._ Do you know how annoying that it?" she asked, exasperated. "I didn't ask for that hope, yet here I am, confident that the pillar of insurmountable strength that ruined my life will get cut down to size by some random wandering Blade. It's almost funny, isn't it?"

There was a shifting as one of the fishmen recovered, moving to attack her.

"You damn traitor…!"

From the gi and the black belt, it must be Kuroobi. Nami said that he's a high-class practitioner of Fishman Karate, and even master-level warriors would have to be wary around him.

Nami didn't even flinch, trusting the black leg that surged outwards and defended her implicitly.

"Tch… Some damn piece of sushi like you doesn't deserve so much as to touch the lovely Nami-san," Sanji growled around his cigarette. "If you so much as look at her funny… _I'll kill you._ "

"Kuroobi…"

Arlong turned to look at his underling, frowning.

"Kill whichever of the humans you like, but not Nami. She's delusional, but that's fine. If we kill every one of these pirates, she'll surely return to her senses. She said that they gave her hope… But if hope makes her rebel, then we'll just take that away from her. Boys?" He glanced over his crew, beginning to smirk almost ferally. "Kill them all."

"Zoro, you take the small fries," Nami ordered. "Usopp, Johnny, Yosaku, take Chew, the one with the gross-looking lips. I don't know how long it'll be before Hachi comes back, but I don't want anyone fighting him one-on-one. And Captain?"

"Yeah, yeah." I waved her off, stepping forward. "Trust me, I know who I'm targeting. And unlike the rest of our enemies, who were just jerks in the wrong place… I don't plan on holding back against a monster like him."

Arlong sneered.

"A monster?" he snarled. "Is that what you think I am? I suppose, in the end, it's not completely wrong," he admitted. "To a lowly, inferior human like you, a creature as advanced as a fishman might seem like a monster, but we are merely the next step in evolution. This world, covered in the sea as it is, is a place that the fishmen were meant to rule! A human can't hope to match us, the pinnacle of natural evolution!"

"When I call you a monster, it's not because of your looks, or your gills, or whatever," I grumbled. "Making people suffer, making them hurt… More than just the innocents, more than just the villagers…"

I shook my head, sighing as I began to focus.

"You hurt my _friend_ , Arlong. You hurt Nami, and I will break you and leave you for her to judge because of that. _Trace On._ "

The familiar sound of a blacksmith's hammer on steel rung out in the back of my head, and the steel began to shape up.

In my hand, Ascalon sang and Oni-Hone howled, and in my eyes, the world became as simple as black and white.

In the back of my head, I knew that Sanji was fighting Kuroobi, Johnny and Yosaku were fighting Chew, Zoro was handling the others, and Usopp was using Lead and Exploding Stars on everyone and everything with an aspect of Fish.

In the back of my head, I knew that when it came down to it, they would fight hard and fast, strain themselves incredibly, and ultimately come out on top, as they always have and likely always will.

But right now, with the ringing of hammer acting like a hypnotist's pendulum, I couldn't bring myself to focus on anything but him.

" _I am the bone of my sword._ "

I was moving fast, faster than ever before, and I could feel the drain on my prana reserves and even my Haki as I swung. Arlong was fast, but not nearly fast enough to avoid completely.

The East Blue…

It isn't a marker of strength to win here.

It isn't a challenge; it isn't straining.

Ascalon, Oni-Hone… They can feel it, they can enjoy the thrill of the fight and keep moving through the air, gouging and cutting and carving and ripping with the pleasure only a sword can know as they tear through the air.

But I don't feel it.

This isn't like fighting Berserker, where even perfection wasn't enough to keep up with him. This isn't like fighting Lancer, who could dance around me a hundred times before I could even spot his lance. This isn't like fighting Caster, where it had to end in a single instant or I'd risk dying and losing everything.

This isn't even like fighting Kotomine, who forced me to use my own injuries as a weapon against him.

Arlong is a strong fighter, and when it comes down to it, he has physical strength that exceeds human limits.

But that isn't _nearly_ enough to make my blood sing, to make me feel the thrill of a true battle between equals. There's nothing to a fight like this but a sense of emptiness, as if going through the motions written out in a play.

I swung Oni-Hone down, and he dodged to the left; he swung outwards with beyond-human speed towards my jaw, and the flat of Ascalon's blade would redirect it. He'd pull back, but not before a gash would cut superficially at his side. It wasn't exciting or straining; even Mihawk had made Zoro's defeat seem interesting, at least.

Instead, I just stepped forward, accepting the incoming blow. He slammed his fist hard into my chest, but with Haki and Reinforcement, it barely even pushed me back as I held my ground, a look of surprise and horror crossing his face as Ascalon swung out.

He soared away, crashing through another portion of Arlong Park, and the screaming of the structural supports could be heard as they strained to keep the building up.

That didn't stop him, but it did slow him down considerably.

He came charging out, a jagged blade in his hands and a feral look in his eyes like a cornered rat charging at the predator.

A fitting look, but it's not enough.

Even before he'd begun to charge at me, I'd already begun to charge myself. Not in the sense of forward movement, of course, but charging energy into Ascalon.

Using her ability like this twice in one day is tiring, but it doesn't matter much. Even if it's a limited boost, the effects of Guardian Knight empower me so long as I act in the capacity of a protector.

It won't be something as impressive as an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm, but it'll be enough.

"If you don't want to die, Arlong," I said lowly, "then jump."

With that, I swung out to the side, the glowing golden light pouring off of Ascalon with a deafening roar as she began to carve away.

Before, with half the time I'd had now, I'd destroyed a quarter of the first floor.

This time, there was only rubble remaining of the first and second, and the rest all came tumbling down with a crash almost as loud as Ascalon's song.

Arlong's rage was nearly a physical aura at this point, pushing him to swing faster and harder as he screamed about something or another. I suppose he truly valued this place, but I'm not one for talking aloud or taunting during a fight. It always leaves openings.

Just like the one on his right side as he swings wide with the Shark Saw, taking an instant too long to recover because of the time it took to call me an 'inferior creature'.

My eyes began to see the color return to the world, my focus no longer so wholly taken up by my enemy. The first to return was, of course, red.

Arlong was howling, which makes sense. A good chunk of his thigh is missing now, and the follow-up had gouged into his back.

The fight should end here, with him bleeding badly and unable to use almost half of his body.

It's unfortunate for Arlong, though, that fishmen are more resilient, because he refused to stop for as long as he could still stand.

"Blade, WATCH OUT!"

Ah, Nami wants to warn me. That's nice of her.

The Shark Saw was carving through the air towards me now, and I could hear Ascalon's call. She wanted to move, to protect me from harm and stop his attack.

But for now, I think there's something more important than that.

" _A Body of Steel; a Heart of Glass._ "

I swung out, aiming right at the saw – not with a sword, but with a fist.

I impacted against the first tooth on the blade, and there was a sound like glass breaking as I went through it easily.

The second tooth was the same, and so were the third, the fourth, the fifth, the sixth. They all shattered as they met a blackened hand, and even his final weapon, that bladed nose of his, broke under the force of the blow.

I stepped into the swing, aiming my swing downwards so that, instead of throwing Arlong straight back, he would crash into the ground.

And then I kept pushing down. And down. And down.

Arlong's entire body was hurled through the stone, cratering the ground around us and leaving him in a hole three feet deeper than where I stood, completely rendered unconscious by a blow that, quite honestly, would have killed almost any normal man.

"I guess there's some truth to fishman superiority," I admitted, more to myself than anything. "But taking it this far, hurting all of those people… You're not even at the level of humans, you damn monster."

I stood up, looking back over my crew as I stepped out of the crater, my hand still dark in color.

"N-No way…!" Kuroobi, who looked like he'd just went six rounds with Berserker armed with nothing but some bratwurst, looked at my arm. "Armament Haki, in a place like this…!?"

"Hey, you damn bastard…! Don't look away from your enemy!"

Sanji swung out viciously, causing the sound of breaking ribs to be audible even from here.

I took a moment to look at everyone else, and I was surprised not by how many of the goons Zoro had cut down, but by how few of them were actually _cut_.

"You said before that the man who learns to cut everything must first learn to cut nothing, right…?"

Zoro himself was laying down on the ground, his swords at his sides as he breathed laboriously. His wounds were torn open and bleeding again, but it looks like he was the only one to injure himself.

"…Heh. Good job, Zoro. You're learning fast."

"T-Thanks… Captain."

I looked to the side again, spotting the swordsmen duo and Usopp next to Chew; Johnny was clutching a bleeding side where Chew must have struck him, Yosaku's left arm was hanging limply at his side, and the last of them was holding a wooden hammer over his enemy's unconscious body.

"I… Am a brave warrior of the sea…!" Usopp muttered between gasps. "And I won't… be called a coward, by some… Fishy weirdo…!"

I looked over at him, giving the three of them a tired grin. "Good job, you guys. You did well."

"Chichichichi…! Indeed you did!"

…Of course, right. The wanton destruction of Arlong Park _would_ bring back _them_ wouldn't they?

"W-What…? What is this!?"

Hachi pulled himself out of the water, looking in horror at all of his fallen comrades.

"Who did this!?" he shouted, looking between us.

"Ah… Sorry, but the man who beat the majority of them isn't combat capable," I said, stepping forward. "In fact, most of my crew are in pretty rough shape. I'd really have preferred it if we could've just left before you and the Rat got back."

I took a moment to pick up Oni-Hone from where I'd dropped it to free my hand for the punch, looking him over.

"Tch…! Don't ignore me, you damn pirate!" Captain Rat looked over at his crew. "Marines! Attack them while they're weak! I don't want- URK!"

He as cut off as he doubled over, clutching where Nami's staff had just struck. Looks like the solar plexus, actually. That must've hurt.

"Sorry, but those are my crewmates," she said, her voice friendly. "I won't let a single one of you touch them after they've done this much for me."

"N-Nami…!" Hachi looked between her and Kuroobi, then Chew and the crater. "Don't tell me you betrayed us…!"

"Sorry, Hachi. You really weren't as bad as the rest of them, y'know?" She looked over her shoulder. "Captain, could I ask you not to hurt him too bad?"

"…Sure thing." I slid Oni-Hone into its sheath, holding Ascalon in hand instead. "Hachi… I'd say draw your swords, but it won't much matter. If Arlong couldn't stop me, it won't matter if you're armed or not."

His eyes went wide as his arms all went for his blades. If I hadn't tired myself out so much, I'd probably have made it before they left the sheathes, but instead, I had to settle for calling on Avalon's true might.

Reversal of the defense, to form a blade that can cut through anything…

Avalon sheared through his blades easily. Six blades, each over six hundred pounds, crashed into the ground before a second, blunted strike slammed into Hachi's skull.

I caught him before he hit the ground, using Structural Analysis to check him. Fortunately, while he is out, there's no damage to the brain. Fishman bones are really tough stuff, huh…?

Putting him down gently, I stood up and looked at the Rat and his crew.

"Hey… Nami, do you want him?" I asked lazily. "I mean, marines working with pirates… I think I told you when we first met, but my biggest targets are pirates and marines that abuse their power."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to strain yourself," Nami replied with a grin. "If you want, you can take the lesser marines, and I'll take the rat. That fine?"

"W-What!?" The Rat scowled. "My name is _NOT_ Rat! I'm Marine Captain Nezumi of the East Blue's 16th Branch, and if you think you can lay a single hand on me, then be prepared for-!"

"You'd think he'd learn to stop talking," Nami muttered, immediately swinging her stuff right into- Okay, and there's the phantom pains.

All of the men in my crew reflexively flinched, pulling their legs a little closer together as she topped it off with a crushing blow to his head, throwing his entire body into the watery passageway that lead into the fallen Park.

For my part, I just looked up at the collected marines and sighed.

"That giant light that brought you here, and the one that destroyed the whole building?"

I put just enough energy into Ascalon for her to start glowing.

"If I were you, I'd think twice about standing in front of the guy who caused it all."

Y'know, some people might say that using fear and terror to control your enemies is evil.

However, from the way that they're all rushing to get their captain and leave, some of them just forgoing their captain altogether, I say it's _not_ evil.

Just very, very effective.

_LINE BREAK_

Nojiko, Mama Dee, Papa Dee, a bunch of other people I can't remember the names of… They all seem pretty happy. It's not just the people of Cocoyashi, either. People from all around the Conomi Islands are out here partying, dancing and singing and stuffing their faces in celebration for the first feeling of freedom they've had for a long, long time.

And, of course, there's the couple of people separate from the party, sitting on a cliff and watching the waves go by beside the cross sticking out of the dirt.

"Was this the business you were talking about?" I asked Nami, looking at the fresh flowers atop the grave.

"Yeah. I felt like, come whatever, I'd want to leave these here." She smiled slightly. "Y'know… Just in case."

"Oh?" I grinned. "Don't you know the old saying, Nami? 'Treat a Blade well and it will stay always loyal'."

Nami paused.

"…Heh. Y'know, I _do_ know that saying, or something close to it. Bell-mere said it once, though she meant it more for her gun."

"Sounds like a smart person. Then again, if she helped make you who you are today, I think we already knew that."

"Heh. Flattery will get you a lot of places, but it won't get you more than the 50-50 split we agreed on."

"Tch…! Found out so easily…!"

"Heh… Hahaha…!"

Nami bent forwards slightly, starting to laugh heartily.

A moment later, she just threw her head back and laughed as hard as she could, tears forming in her eyes as she did.

I couldn't help but laugh with her for a while, before it winded back down to that calm, pleasant atmosphere of quiet smiling and gratitude.

"…Y'know, you never had to do any of this," she said quietly. "The way you asked Johnny for the bounties and immediately handed it to me… I know what your game was."

"Hm…?"

"Yup. I'm pretty smart like that." Still sitting, she brought her knees a little closer to her chest. "You knew who I'd choose before you even asked, and you knew why I'd want him gone. Not surprising, since Arlong's nearly as infamous as Krieg himself, but I was wondering how you knew about me specifically."

She looked up at me, a look of curiosity on her face.

"Did you know I was their surveyor from the start?"

"…Sorta, I guess," I replied, shrugging. "…Let me put it like this. When it comes to the information game, there's two ways to play. You either know more than you say, or you say more than you know. Whether you're keeping info to yourself or bluffing your pants off, it all comes down to one thing that's more important than it all."

"Ah? And what's that?"

"Whether or not you actually care."

I leaned back, resting on the grass and looking up at the star-speckled sky.

"Did I know that you were a part of Arlong's crew? Probably. But that's not the important question. The biggest thing of all isn't 'did I know', it's 'do I care?'. You're a friend, Nami – someone that's important to me. I trust you, and I've trusted you since the moment I saw you in Morgan's base. That's why it doesn't matter to me."

"…You trusted me when you saw that I was a thief, looting the military's coffers while you beat their captain into submission?"

"I admit, I'm a weirdo, but that's just the way I am. There's more to it, and chances are that I won't tell you the whole story for a long, long while, and if you don't like that, then I really am sorry. But when it comes down to it, when push comes to shove…"

I looked over at her, grinning widely as I thought about it.

"As long as I can help someone, as long as I can protect just a single person's smile… That's the path I'll take, and I'll never regret it. Not even for a second."

"…Haa… What an unreasonable captain I have," she groaned playfully. "Telling me right off that he's hiding things from me, that he can't trust me with all his secrets… Yet making me not actually care about it, even a little bit. You really are the strangest of the strange, Blade."

"Would you have it any other way?"

"…Heh. Now that's a loaded question, and I refuse to answer without a lawyer present."

"Eesh… Are there even any lawyers on this island…?"

"Nope~!"

"Then I guess I'll let the question rest… Much like myself, actually. You don't mind if I take a nap here, do you?"

"You're no better than Zoro, you know that?"

"Don't lump me in with that lazy marimo. At least I get up when you tell me you need to have the jib adjusted, or whatever the Hell it is that you make me do."

"Fair, fair… Sweet dreams, Blade."

"Thanks."

I didn't really close my eyes, since they're always closed anyway, but I let myself relax a bit as I laid there.

I think I heard Nami and Gen talking at some point, and I think Nojiko came around too, but I wasn't really paying attention.

Laying there on the grass under the stars, the cool night's breeze playing across my skin as the smell of the salty sea air played cross the winds…

It was a relaxing sort of feeling that I'd never give up, even for the world itself.

 **_SCENE BREAK_**

Next time, on Jumper in the East Blue...

The entrance to the Grand Line, where countless pirates have tested themselves simply for the right to have a _chance_ at conquering that impossible sea…

"You're going to say something significantly less stupid in the next ten seconds, or I will be forced to do things that I wholly regret for the sake of owning that masterpiece work of a God-sent artisan."

"It's… Beautiful…"

"Are you Blade of the Blade Pirates? The man with the largest bounty in the East Blue?"

"…Wait, shoot! Did you say that I'm under arrest?"

"Damn…! I underestimated you!"

"STOP THROWING ROCKS! THIS IS A SERIOUS FIGHT!"

" _I am the bone of my sword…_ "

"Just a bit more…! SHIT! THE WALL!"

 _"Clarent Blood Arthur."_

"I'M GOING TO BE…!"

"THE KING OF THE PIRAAAAATES!"


	3. Town of the Beginning and the End

**_SCENE BREAK_**

 **INTERLUDE: A MATTER OF PRIDE**

"Damn…!"

I ground my teeth together tightly, my fists clenched tightly as I stared down.

"So, do you admit defeat?"

"Don't sound so cocky," I hissed. "I refuse. Anywhere else, if anything else were on the line, I might forfeit… but not here."

I kept moving, the knife in my hands darting about with greater grace than a professional assassin could manage.

It was less like cutting and sawing and more as if it were needle and thread, weaving its way forward and back to form a perfect shape.

"Heh. Your technique with a blade is good… I'd even say it's better than mine. But when it comes down to it, knives aren't the only part of this battle!"

"True, but that's not the only thing I can do!"

My hands looped around, thread pulling taut like razor wire as I wrapped my target carefully and precisely, not wasting even a single motion in the binding.

"In this world… In _my_ world, there can only be one true ruler," I said forcefully, moving to the vegetables. "I am the ultimate chef, and I refuse to be outdone by some love-struck sea-monkey!"

"You talk a big game, Blade, but can your culinary skills back up your words?" Sanji asked confidently. "After all, they do say that the weaker the dog, the louder the bark."

"They _also_ say that when a dog latches down, struggling only makes it worse," I shot back. "So why don't you just give up the title now, you damn perv?"

"It'll be a cold day in Hell when a runt like you outdoes me, punk."

"Dude, I'm five foot six! That's not short, that's average!"

"Whatever you say, runt."

"Tch…! If I didn't like these knives, I'd fillet you!"

"And I'd put you at the bottom of the sea before even could, so go ahead and try!"

"…Huh." Nami looked between the two of us as we moved through the small kitchen, preparing our meals with the practiced speed of professionals. "You know, I don't think I've ever heard Blade act this lively."

"Eh." Zoro shrugged, leaning up against the wall. "We've all got something that gets us going, Miss Miser."

"Oh, right, 'cause you're any better when it comes to swords," she drawled. "I mean, come on. Your training is straight out of Hell! Who would think it's a good idea to have Usopp jump off the crow's nest so you can catch him with the back of your sword!?"

"That was our captain's idea, remember?"

"…Okay, fine. But it's still weird that you do it anyway!"

"AGGGHHH." Usopp slammed his head forward, bouncing it right off of the table. "I'm so _huuunnggrrrrryyyy…_ You've been cooking for _hours!_ "

"It's been forty-five minutes, you have no patience, hunger is the best spice, and if you interrupt for the third time in five minutes, you'll have to wait for everyone else to finish before you can start," I threatened. "Now hush up. We're almost done."

With that, and a few more movements, I took a moment to straighten up and grin.

"Looks like I finished fir-"

"Aaaand done," Sanji said with a grin, stepping back.

"Oh, you cocky little…!"

"All's fair in love and war, captain, and you're the one who declared the war in the first place."

"Yeah, keep talking. When you taste my dish, you'll you wish your words tasted as good as I make you swallow them."

"It'll be-"

"-a cold day in Hell, yeah, _whatever._ Bring out the dish, Sanji… _If you're confident enough in it._ "

Despite my confrontational tone, neither of us could quite stop grinning as we both brought our meals to the table.

"The grounds of the challenge," I told my non-cooking crewmates, "was to make a pork dish for you all to judge. We ask that you judge independently of all emotions held for your _dearest captain_ and your perverted chef and determine the better dish through examination of the flavor, the texture, the smell, and even the presentation." I bowed my head slightly. "As the captain, and the better chef, I'll do Sanji the honor of allowing him to show you his meal first."

Sanji scoffed, carrying the food with one hand as the other pulled out another cigarette.

"Today's dish," he began confidently, "is a take on the North Blue food _tartiflette_ , a Savoyard gratin made with melted reblochon cheese and potatoes."

As he slid out several plates, he grinned as the wafting smell filled the room. The scent of garlic and chives sifted about, playing softly in the background as the smell of the cheese was supported by an even more powerful smell.

"If you look closely," he continued, "you can see that the pork lardons give the meal a good color that's supported by the chopped smoked bacon that helps to give the whole dish its powerful scent. Feel free, everyone, to take a bite."

And with that, he pushed the last of the plates towards me.

Slowly, I raised a spoonful to my mouth just as everyone else did, and I shuddered.

" _Damn…! He really pulled out all the stops,"_ I internally muttered.

The potatoes… They were boiled before being peeled too, making sure that they stayed just firm enough to avoid being mush, but just soft enough to fall apart as you apply pressure.

That, and this reblochon cheese… It has a soft nutty taste to it that manages to stay on the back of your senses as you chew, and even for someone like me who can't stand the taste of nuts, it still tastes great. The richness of the cheese, the texture of the potatoes, the aroma of thinly sliced onions…

And to top it all off, the bacon was prepared masterfully; the soft taste from the smoking process is muted, but the actual taste of the bacon itself merged with the soft-at-the-center, seared-at-the-sides texture. Along with the thin lardon paste made from the left over bacon fat…

It's a god-damn culinary masterpiece on a plate.

Zoro, Usopp, and Nami all must have thought the same, as their reactions (as varied as they were) all pointed to enjoying the meal immensely.

After the first bite, the three of them froze in place, the full arrangement of flavors dancing across their tongues. Zoro was the first to recover, looking at the plate in front of him.

"It… Tastes good," he admitted, which was practically an admission of admiration from him.

"Good?" Usopp asked quietly, his spoon shaking in his hands. "This isn't good, it's AMAZING. It- It's like- I mean-"

"I don't think I've ever had food this good," Nami said, sitting up a bit straighter. "Even on the Baratie, it didn't taste like this."

"In a restaurant, you have to sacrifice a lot of the flavor so that you can please a lot of people," Sanji explained, grinning. "It wouldn't do to make an amazing meal that only a few customers could enjoy. For a small crew like this, on the other hand… That's not anywhere near as much of a problem."

Sanji looked to the side, wordlessly raising an eyebrow at me as I sighed.

"Okay, fine. It's amazing, and I have no idea what you did to the bacon, but it's probably some of the best pork I've ever put in my mouth. But don't think I've given up just yet."

With that, I slid out the bowls filled with my dish. I'd spent literally weeks before the Grail War learning this recipe by heart, working with Sakura nightly to understand how to make it better and better.

A single taste had rendered even the Tiger herself speechless, and I refuse to be outdone in the kitchen by anyone but my own student!

Modeled after a recipe in a story I read once, it's the Dongpo Pork Curry Don. I'd tried my best to work from an incomplete recipe and the result was a blend of Chinese and Japanese cuisine similar to, but separate from the original.

Getting the pork belly to stay soft and springy yet free from that greasiness that could ruin the flavor of the rice it was sitting upon was a difficult challenge, but one I'd taken to.

Sanji had told me that trying to get the pork to a certain level of softness would require too much time and tenderizing, but little did he know that I had a secret weapon…!

"The pork should have a slight flavor of pineapple," I said, moving slowly as I slid the food to each person. "It's more-or-less dwarfed by the taste of the soy and oyster sauce that help form the curry dongpo sauce itself, but it helps to accentuate and supplement the spices in the rice and meat itself."

Sanji frowned for a moment, before his eyes widened.

"Of course… You used the pineapple juice to tenderize the meat," he muttered. "The Baratie rarely had fresh pineapples, so we never had the chance to experiment with things like that…"

"Yup. The bromelain enzyme helps to break down the meat and dissolve the collagen, giving it a certain tenderness that, naturally, is harder to come by without time. Careful aging, hand tenderizing… Other methods can be time-consuming, but if you're willing to use the pineapple flavor to your advantage?"

"You have tenderized meat in half the time," Sanji finished. "I'll have to remember that for next time… If you want a rematch after you lose, anyway."

"Psh." I looked back at my other crewmates, grinning. "Feel free to eat, guys; didn't mean to interrupt."

With that, they slowly each brought up a bite of the food, though there was a bit of shock as they saw just how tender the pork was.

"Whoa… The spoon managed to cut through it…?" Usopp muttered.

"If you press against the sides, it just bounces right back," Nami marveled.

Then, they took their first bites and the largest of the differences between this and the original recipe became apparent.

"Smoked garlic and ginger…!"

I looked over at Sanji, who was looking closer at the rice.

"Yup. I felt the rice might be a little bit bland, especially when chasing down the flavors from your dish. The garlic is used as a call-back to your own flavors, while the ginger is more to settle the stomach than anything else. And the smoke?" I grinned. "That's a personal touch. Smoking the meat itself overpowers the sauces, so I had to find a workaround."

"Oh my _god…_ " Usopp groaned as he chewed. "The meat… It's like it's melting…!"

"Just because I used pineapple juice doesn't mean I skimped out on the hand-tenderizing process," I pointed out. "I put a lot of effort into that meat."

"We can tell," all three of them replied.

After a few more moments, though, they lowered their spoons.

"…Ah, time to judge, eh?" I grinned, standing back. "Now, let's see, Sanji… Just who the king of chefs truly is."

Slowly, the three of them brought their heads together, muttering quietly as they deliberated over the meals. After a few more moments, they went back for a second bite of each, and then talked a bit more after that.

It didn't have the tension of a physical conflict, but it was tense nonetheless as they slowly moved apart and spoke.

"We've come to a decision," Nami began, leading. "With a two-to-one victory…"

I tensed a bit while Sanji lit his cigarette, eyeing the three of them carefully.

"…Sanji won," she finished. "Sorry captain."

I just shrugged, grinning.

"Eh, I might've played it up, but I wasn't expecting _too_ much," I admitted, turning to Sanji. "It wouldn't be as fun if I just won right off the bat, right?"

I offered him my hand.

"It was a good battle, Sanji. I look forward to the rematch."

"Heh. I might've won, but it was far closer than I could've expected. You're no amateur, are you?" He stepped forward and shook my hand firmly. "It's not the flavor of a dish found in the food industry, but it's definitely a carefully cultivated taste."

"What can I say? It's one of my favorite hobbies. Next time, though, I'll show you the true strength of my cooking."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Ah? So there's more you haven't shown?"

"Come on, Sanji, give me some credit here!" I whined with an impish grin. "There's always a new technique to be tested, and I plan on bringing my all to the next game."

"Well, that's fair," he said, before pausing. "…Wait, it was two-to-one, right?"

"Uh… Yeah."

"So then, who voted for you?"

We both slowly turned to Zoro, who shrugged.

"Actually, I voted for you, shit-cook. You might have the personality of a sea urchin, but you're at least okay in the kitchen."

"Ah… Heheh… Yeah, I, uh…" Nami laughed nervously. "Actually, it was me. It's just… The meat was really, _really_ tender, y'know?"

With that, Sanji fell to his knees, dramatically clutching his heart.

"No…! To lose my darling Nami-swan's vote to him…! How could this have happened!?"

"Er… I mean, you still won," I reminded him, only for him to leap to his feet again.

"No! It's not a true victory if I only got the liar and the marimo on my side!"

"HEY!"

"The most important thing of all is whether my dearest Nami-swan enjoyed it, and it wasn't enough!" He stepped forward, clutching our poor navigator's hands tightly. "I promise you, my sweet angel, I will make a dish perfectly suited to your more refined tastes! This, I swear!"

"Ah… Um, al…right…?"

I leaned next to her.

"It'll be a long, tasty road," I told her quietly. "It's best you just strap in and get ready for a wild ride."

"I'll take your word for it, captain…"

"Smart girl."

 **_SCENE BREAK_**

 **EPISODE 7: TOWN OF THE BEGINNING AND THE END**

Loguetown.

This is the town that began it all.

The entrance to the Grand Line, where countless pirates have tested themselves simply for the right to have a _chance_ at conquering that impossible sea…

This place is the metaphorical birthplace of an uncountable number of legendary pirates, and the literal birthplace of the world's greatest legend himself.

The energy of it all, the buzz like static that thrums with history in every cornerstone and pebble…

Every step I take is filled with the history of a thousand pirates before me and the promise of a thousand more to come after.

Is this the exhilaration that drives a man to piracy…? This is like nothing I've ever felt, like every strand of my being is howling to move, to take action, to do _something_ , and I've only been here for _ten minutes_.

Ten short minutes, and I can already feel my head throbbing with information, more history than it can handle all at once, without ever even opening my eyes…!

This is the kind of place I belong… A world of danger, of thrill, of all the things the world has to offer…!

I walked from place to place, shop to shop, and I couldn't help but marvel at the presence left behind by the pirates that come through here.

Some of them were barely mentionable, the only memories of their existence hidden away in a stray pebble they'd kicked once on their way through before their capture.

Others carried a presence like a hurricane, ingrained in the very world around me, a whisper of a legend long-since past that remains only as a shadow of name.

The King, Eric Down; the gunman, Silver Silver; the giant Gowns Brothers… Each name is as deeply set into these stones as the very concept of Rock itself, but above it all, there is a presence that dwarfs them all.

It's the twenty-second anniversary of that very day, where the greatest legend to have ever been born was finally brought to a close…

Even now, decades after the fact, I could still feel the Will that he left behind for the world. I can hear his words ringing out across the whole of the town; they were not shouted, but said with absolute imperiority.

"Inherited will," I began softly, "The tide of the times, and people's dreams… As long as people seek the answer of freedom, these things will never cease to be. Find it…!"

I couldn't stop the grin that practically tore its way across my face as I took step after step, walking in the silhouettes of titans long since passed.

And, of course, I couldn't help but laugh.

That man, crippled by a sickness that dogged his every step, went out with pride that no king in Heaven or on Earth could hope to match, save for those of the ancient myths themselves.

Truly, it would have been the greatest wonder of the world to have met that man…

"…Ah, a Log Pose?" I asked, looking over the stall around a hundred-twenty paces away, through two buildings. "…Right, those are important, aren't they?"

Practically uncalled for, the echoes of a hundred men asking that very question came forward, and I moved with that constant grin and confidence that echoed after them.

"Oh?" The shopkeeper, an elderly fellow with eyes too keen for even his advanced age, scanned over me. "Well, aren't you a young one? Sorry, but these Poses are for those who seek to brave that evil sea known as the Grand Line."

"How much for two?"

He paused, beginning to frown.

"Now, see here boy, if you're thinking of going to that unholy place-"

"It's seventy-five thousand beri, right?" I asked, carefully removing a glove and picking one up. "I'll take a normal one, but I'd like the other to be strong enough to withstand being dropped, stepped on, crushed by flying whales, cut by blades that can carve through steel, and the gale-force winds of an attack breaking the sound barrier."

The old man stopped.

"…Of course, if you only have those of mediocre strength, I can always modify them as time goes on, but I'd like to start with something made of stronger stuff. It'd be a shame if I accidentally broke it just because I was wearing it while fighting."

At that, the keen look turned sharp in the man's eyes as he scanned over my weapons.

"You… I've spent a long time in this business, watching pirates come and go as surely as the tides. You have a presence to ya… You actually know what you're talking about, don'tcha boy?"

Grinning even wider, I leaned forward and rested an arm on his stand.

"I have no God-damn clue what I'm doing," I said with absolute confidence.

"…PFT- GAHAHAHA!"

Leaning back, he burst out laughing, slapping his knee as he shook his head.

"You, boy, are a riot! Lemme check my stock, I might just have what you're looking for!"

Ducking under his stand for a moment, I heard some rustling as a box shifted, before he pulled something else out.

It's a small wooden box, lined with velvet on the inside. The box looked, to put it simply, like crap; if someone had taken to throwing it against walls and bouncing it into a pile of swords, it would look less scratched up.

But as he opened it, I had to marvel at just how good it was at its job, given that the insides were as pristine as if they'd never been touched even by the air itself.

"Now _this_ is a reinforced Log Pose," the old man said with a wry grin. "Guaranteed to be capable of withstanding ordinary weapons, including a normal marine's blade and a pistol. In fact, having shot at it six times, one of those shots ricocheting and damn near taking a toe, I can personal say that it would take a Vice-Admiral to bust this baby."

"It's… Amazing."

And it really, really was.

The steel that went into making it is highly reinforced, with every aspect of its creation honed down for the sole purpose of protecting that needle that seems to wiggle nonsensically in the center of the clear orb.

Even the leather banding forming the armband, as it wrapped the entire forearm, was laced with high-strength threads of some enhanced material that I can't recognize off the top of my head; it even resembles a vambrace more than it does a compass.

And there is, of course, the moments in its history where it was repeatedly shot. The old man wasn't lying.

"How much for her?"

"For you?" He began to grin savagely. "One million."

"You're going to say something significantly less stupid in the next ten seconds, or I will be forced to do things that I wholly regret for the sake of owning that masterpiece work of a God-sent artisan," I said with the frosty chill of Hell itself.

"O-Of course!" he stuttered, pale as a sheet. "I-It's really seven-fifty-thousand, I just thought-"

"Liar."

"Sixty-"

"I'm going to count to ten. _One._ "

"Half a mil-"

" _Seven._ "

"A QUARTER MILLION!"

"Thanks. Pleasure doing business."

In my head, I couldn't help but feel a little gipped when I thought about how that was, according to what I could tell, a $2500 compass.

On the other hand, it really is as durable as he described, and if my thaumaturgy has a hand in it, then by year's end, it'll be strong enough to outlast the damn Great Pirate Era.

Assuming it doesn't take a literal lava bath, get dropped to absolute zero, or get thrown into the ground at Mach 7 or above.

But really, what're the chances of that?

…

Let's not provoke that sleeping giant 'till we come to him.

Either way, I pulled on the Log Pose with the practiced ease of the history of its previous owner, some poor schmuck who lost his crew and managed to fight his way back to Loguetown to settle in the East Blue.

And, with that, I reached into my satchel of loot from the Arlong Park incident and drew out 200,000 beri worth of real treasure, and another 50,000 of Traced gold.

Truth be told, I'd value this thing at 150,000 beri because of the materials, but for this level of quality, I have no problem being cheated out of… Carry the… Yeah, about $500.

…When I say it like that, I feel terrible giving it up.

"Pleasure doing business," he said, his voice a bit more controlled now.

"Mm. Pleasure being cheated by you," I told him with a nod, walking away calmly even as he sputtered a bit.

Still, even with that, there's still more that I need to do before everything starts to go down.

Namely, I need some grub. Sanji's food may be damn good, but I need to find a high-quality place for some good food and better recipes.

I'll be damned if I leave yet another town without something to add to my mental cookbook.

_LINE BREAK_

It's been three hours. I'm fed, I liberated a few recipes of some idiots that tried to exchange quality for quantity, and I checked out a few local sword shops while wandering.

Most of them were terrible, but there were a few good ones. Nothing particularly legendary, though that might be because I dodged the one with Zoro in it. He was with some woman that gave me an odd feeling, and that sword in her hand…

Shigure's memories clicked.

She's good. I'll give her that much.

Anyway, with all of that in mind, I'm here.

The amount of blood that stains the steel of this place… It's almost nauseating. The history of this place is stronger than anywhere else in the town, and for good reason.

There have been literally over five _hundred_ executions on this platform over the last two decades. Barely two weeks can go by without some pirate or another getting up here after spending time making a name for himself.

Countless names and histories written in blood poured into my hands the instant I touched the steel of the platform and, as it did, I understood.

Not anything involving the men themselves, but I understood why _he_ had needed to see it.

Why he'd needed to see the view of the man who was King of the Pirates.

It burns a bit, the desire for knowledge. I may not be a magus, but I've always been a curious one, and now…

I need to now. What did he see, when it all ended for him…? What is it about that name, about D, that makes them smile?

How could he grin, even as blades pierced his chest so effortlessly?

Before I had even fully registered it, I was already in the air, leaping effortlessly as I moved to the top of it. There were some exclamations of surprise, but I didn't pay them any attention.

Within seconds, I was there, and I could see it and somehow, it just _clicked_.

In every direction, there was the sea.

Face forward, backwards, to the side… It didn't matter. Beyond those gray walls, beyond the stony streets, you could see it.

It was like standing at the very top of the world, as if you were the king of all things that watched over it all.

It was intoxicating and liberating all at once, and there was a voice in the back of my head that began to wonder.

If I leapt, could I fly?

Logic and reason left in an instant, and I was caught in awe.

"It's… Beautiful…"

"Shishishi! Yeah, it is!"

In an instant, my blood froze.

"Hey, hey… Who're you, anyway? I don't recognize ya. Did you come up here to see it too?"

How could I miss it? How could I have missed _him?_

He's standing right next to me.

He's right next to me.

 _There's someone right next to me_.

I turned slowly, my eyes going wide as I saw him.

The red vest, the blue denim shorts, the straw hat with a red band, and that glint in his eyes and grin.

"It's… You…!" I breathed out. "Monkey D. Luffy…!?"

"Ah?" He tilted his head slightly. "Do I know you?"

"HEY! GET DOWN FROM THERE, YOU HOOLIGANS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE- GUH!"

A pebble slammed right into the megaphone in his hands, thrown without even a glance as I could hardly look away.

"You… Where were you?" I asked, unable to stop myself. "You… You weren't on that ship…"

"Eh?" Luffy tilted his head, confused. "What're you talking about?"

"A few weeks ago!" I started to shout. "Weeks ago, you were supposed to be in a barrel on a ship, and you weren't! What the Hell, Luffy!?"

"Eh…? I don't remember anything like… Oh!" He thunked a fist into his hand. "Right! The barrel ended up being caught by a Sea King, and I had to punch him a whole bunch, and then I was way off course. Then, I found myself on some weird island, and then a fat lady landed on me. Is that what you mean?"

He paused.

"…Hey, how come you knew my name? And about the barrel?"

…Ah, crap.

Okay, so when logic and reason went out the window, I didn't expect them to stay there.

God, I wish I could lie right now.

"…It's a long story that might be boring."

"Oh. Okay."

Wow. That worked?

"Actually, hey! Have you seen this Blade guy around?"

…Wut.

"Yeah, me and my crewmates were looking for this guy. One of my nakama said that she was looking for him, and we heard he was headed to the Grand Line!"

No, hold up.

What?

"Your… Nakama?"

"Yeah! Her name's Alvida, and she was the fat lady I was talking about, but then she turned into a Slippery Woman and became really thin instead."

…What?

"You're… Friends, with Iron Club Alvida?"

"Yeah! She's one of my nakama!"

…Yeah, no. I give up.

"Well, that's nice. I'm gonna jump off the platform now."

"Okay, cool. If you see that Blade guy, tell him Monkey D. Luffy is looking for him!"

"…Uh huh."

With that, I walked over to the edge and, with the pained sigh of a man who recently just had his entire world turned inside out and upside down, let myself fall.

I think someone shouted something, but there was a momentary whooshing before I hit the ground.

"Are you Blade of the Blade Pirates? The man with the largest bounty in the East Blue?"

I looked up, taking in the gravelly voice and gray hair of the Marine Captain Smoker of Loguetown, the White Hunter himself.

"That depends. Have logic and reason finally returned to the sea?" I asked tiredly. "Actually, don't answer that. I think I know the answer and I don't want to hear it out loud. Yeah, I'm Blade. Just for clarity's sake, what's my bounty and what're my charges?"

"Hm. Assault of the Ex-Marine Captain Axe-Hand Morgan, crippling injury to Marine Lieutenant Iron Fist Fullbody, and injury to Marine Captain Nezumi, 16th Branch." He paused, one of his cigars moving slightly. "Additionally, you defeated Iron Mace Alvida, bounty five million; Kuro of One Thousand Plans, bounty sixteen million; Pirate Admiral Don Krieg, bounty seventeen million; Fishman Arlong, bounty twenty million. Blade of the Blade Pirates, overall bounty…"

He took a slow drag from his cigars.

"Fourty-five million beri."

"…Wait. If you total up the pirate bounties, you come up to fifty-eight million, and that's not including the marines."

"Bounties don't stack like that."

"So how _do_ they stack then?" I asked, confused. "Actually, hold on. Did you make sure to look into those guys? It's good to hear that Morgan's no longer murdering his subordinates with that whole ' _ex_ -captain' thing, but Nezumi _was_ working with Arlong and all."

"…And what about Fullbody?"

"He was a prick and shot first. We didn't have a bounty at the time, so it was self-defense."

"…"

"…Wait, shoot! Did you say that I'm under arrest?"

"Yes," he replied, his voice tense and seemingly unsure about how casual I'm acting.

"Well, darn. Sorry, but I can't let that happen. See, I'm going to the Grand Line to find the One Piece, and I really don't have time to be arrested, tried, and summarily executed."

"I'm afraid that that's the only outcome," he replied. "To reach the Grand Line, you have to defeat me, and I already have you in my grasp."

"…Yup, I am covered in your smoke, Captain. What is it, the Smoke-Smoke?"

"…"

"Ah, not a conversationalist, huh? That's fine. Anyway, downside of Devil Fruit?"

Haki surged through me, disrupting the smoke enough for me to move.

"Well, there's actually a _lot_ of them."

Smoker went flying backwards from the kick, skidding across the stone with crossed arms that he'd blocked with.

…And, of course, he's completely unharmed, without even a grimace from the hit. Right.

"So, you have Armament Haki?" he asked. "A good trick, but without training, it's just a weapon in a child's hands."

"Hey, hey, hey!"

There was a thunk as Luffy hit the ground beside us.

"Did you say you're Blade?"

His voice is… Colder than before.

"Yup, that's me." I thought for a moment. "Now that I think about it, you asked if I'd _seen_ Blade, not if I was him. You should be more specific with your word- NOPE."

I immediately leapt back, Oni-Hone turning black as the plume of smoke shot towards-

"Right, that was it! Plume-Plume, not Smoke-Smoke!"

Smoker actually didn't pause at all when I shouted that, which is a point to him; he just narrowed his eyes and tightened his jaw.

"Hey, Luffy. I get the feeling you want to deck me for beating up one of your crew."

"Yup."

"…Wanna help take out Smoker first? We can't go to the Grand Line unless we beat him, but we can always fight each other there." I shrugged. "Definitely sounds preferable to going out and getting executed before we even manage to start our journey for the One Piece."

Luffy paused to think about it, before…

"Eeeeeh… Alright. But I'm still gonna smack ya for hitting Alvida like that."

"Protecting your crew is a good- STOP THAT!" I looked right at Smoker, frowning. "I can see your damn smoke sneaking around us, Captain! We were in the middle of a conversation!"

His eyes narrowed a bit more, and the obvious thought played through his head.

" _He can see with his eyes closed…!?"_

"My eyes might be closed, but I'm not blind!" I shouted at him. "Besides, how in the world would I have a bounty like forty-five-mill if I was- Wait, hold up!" I stopped to think. "My bounty is half again what it should be! Why is it-!?"

I stopped again.

…Right. Luffy didn't break Fullbody, and I _did_ make Krieg look like a punk. Plus, I took out Arlong in, like, thirty seconds. Hm. Yeah, I guess that makes sense.

"…Wait, so then what's this guy's bounty?" I asked, pointing at Luffy.

"Monkey D. Luffy, bounty of twelve million," Smoker said, one hand on the hilt of his jitte. "Defeated Sorin the Coal of the Coal Pirates, bounty six million, and Tempest the Gale of the Solar Pirates, bounty ten million. Also injured Marine Captain Silver-Eye Jack, 13th branch, East Blue Division."

"Wow, you're not one to live a quiet life, huh Luffy?"

"Eh, they were all jerks. That Silver guy stabbed one of my nakama, so he had it coming!"

"Jeez, how beat up was he when the marines got to him?"

"ENOUGH! WHITE BLOW!"

My grin dropped as I shifted, swinging out Oni-Hone. The smoke just went around the blade, careful not to touch it, and surged towards me.

Flooding my hand with Haki, I slammed my fist forward, but his own fist caught it as he swung down the jitte.

I moved to dodge, Oni-Hone going for the throat, but he was too fast and too mobile. With his Plume-Plume powers, he could just turn a part of his body to smoke and bend there, showing inhuman flexibility while retaining- no, supplementing his own range of effectivity…!

This sort of creative skill use… It's what sets apart the strong from the skilled.

And that's precisely why Luffy got slammed into the wall from the earlier White Blow, unable to really fight back. Without Haki or Seastone, a Logia-type user like Smoker…

He should be an insurmountable obstacle.

I felt the jitte slam into my stomach, but gritting my teeth, I moved forward despite that and slammed my head forward, knocking Smoker back as he clutched his skull from the Haki-infused blow.

But I wasn't done.

Sheathing Oni-Hone, I went for a hand-to-hand approach, since Haki flowed through my body much easier than my weapons. Closing the distance, I kept him from using his longer-ranged weapon by sticking too close, hitting him repeatedly in the chest.

It only took him a second to slam the hilt of his blade down, nearly bashing my head in, but it was enough. Ducking back before dashing forward, I wove my way around his attacks.

"Not very experienced with fist-fighters, eh!?"

I threw a solid right hook at his side, but he managed to catch it with his jitte before kicking me back; a well-timed block saved my ribs, but the ache in my forearms is pretty bad.

"Tch. It's been a while since I fought someone like this," he admitted. "Swords, guns… Those are the usual pirate fare."

"Then it's too bad I'm not the usual kind of pirate," I quipped. "Unfortunately, it looks like you have the advantage like this."

He quirked an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

Eh, saying it in a tone like that… You already know, don't you, ya bastard…

"Time," I said simply. "We can both fight for a while, and even if I _could_ win, I couldn't win fast enough. How far off is that Sergeant Major of yours, with that legendary blade Shigure?"

This time, he flinched, and he paid dearly for it.

A Traced dagger from up my sleeve came out. It's a modified form of Rider's spike and chain, and with the weapon came the experiences.

Thrown at impossible speeds and charged with Haki, Smoker shouted in pain as he _almost_ dodged it, a gash opening up on the outside of his arm from his wrist to his bicep.

But Rider's skill wasn't just in throwing it, but also in controlling after it left her hands.

With deft skill from fingers that weren't my own, I tugged on it gently, pulling it back and causing it to jerk to the side. If Smoker hadn't seen it in the corner of his vision and blocked it with his jitte, he'd have lost a tendon in his upper calf.

"Damn…! I underestimated you!" he growled out, one arm bleeding badly.

"Yeah, people have a tendency to do that."

Despite my casual words, the look I gave him was serious as I eyed his weapon, my left eye cracked just enough to memorize it.

The Nanashaku Jitte, approximately 2.12 meters long and just over 90 pounds. It's lined with Seastone to disable other Devil Fruit users, particularly Logia-types like himself… He's used it for a few years, but it's not the first. When he started using this one, it was with considerable skill, but it just starts out of nowhere. He likely broke one, and this was a replacement…

With that info clicked in, I began disassembling the blueprint of the blade, examining every aspect of its creation, focusing specifically on the lining of the Seastone along its body.

It took almost a full tenth of a second, but when it came down to it, the jitte is a sword.

I might not be the greatest wielder of a sword, but when it comes to understanding them?

There's no one better.

"That's a tricky blade you've got there," I commented off-handedly. "Sea Prism Stone, yeah?"

Once again, he narrowed his eyes. They've got a calculating gleam to them, like those two sentences alone made him rethink his entire plan for attack.

Though, given that I'm dealing with the White Hunter himself, I wouldn't be surprised if really had.

"You opened your eyes," he replied just as coolly. "Those scars… It's like you read the sword."

"…Heh. You're pretty observant, White Hunter. But I'm afraid that we're closing up here. I've gotta jet, you see, and I can't really afford to get caught just yet."

I stood up a bit straighter, though I didn't relax.

"Luffy." I glanced over at him as I pulled back the chain. "I'll see you in the Grand Line, Rubberman."

And with that, I started running as fast as I could.

"OI! GET BACK HERE!"

Heh. They both shouted that at the same time.

I could hear Smoker begin to pursue me, but a stretching sound accompanied it.

I might have dodged out of the fight, but they're still going at it…

_LINE BREAK_

"YOU IDIOT!"

 ***THUNK***

"DAMNIT, _OW_!"

I clutched the top of my skull, pressing against the point of impact that managed to hurt _despite_ the super-bone layer over my already strong bones.

"What the Hell kind of exercises do you do, sea witch!?" I growled, idly wondering if I was going to get brain damage by the time we hit the Grand Line proper.

"Oh, _I'm sorry_ ," she hissed sarcastically, "I must have misheard you and reacted poorly. It's just that I thought I heard you say that you picked a fight with the _White Hunter_ , a particularly skilled _Marine Captain!_ "

"…And Logia-type Devil Fruit user, making him functionally invincib-UGH."

" _STOP MAKING IT WORSE!_ "

Sighing, I shook my head.

"Look, the only reason we're here at Loguetown is to resupply and sightsee, yeah? That means that we could, _potentially,_ just leave ASAP and head straight out."

"Oh, yeah, that'd be a great idea, if not for two things," Nami groaned. "One, a _certain idiot_ just alerted the marines to our presence, so they'll be watching the path like hawks. And second, _we don't even have our whole crew_."

"…Huh. I was wondering where Usopp and Zoro went. Is he still hanging out with that sword-lady…?"

"No, he was at the _Marine Base_. No clue why he would _ever_ be there, but he is."

"The sword-lady that Zoro was hanging out with is a Sergeant-Major."

"…Fuck it, I'm done."

"I know, right? That's not even the weirdest part, too!"

All of a sudden, my tongue froze in my mouth as a cold wind blew over the area and Nami slowly, so slowly, turned around.

"If you say one more stupid thing, Captain," she quietly hissed, "I will _raise my claim on the loot_."

My eyes went wide, my sphincters all collectively tightening to carbon-steel tightness.

"You wouldn't _dare…!_ " I said, my voice equal parts angry and fearful. "It took us two days to iron out a contract that wouldn't end with mutually assured destruction. You signed on the dotted line, Nami! _You signed it!_ "

"The only reason I don't exploit _that loophole_ is because I'm nice," she whispered. "Pray that I remain that way… _Captain._ "

With that, she slowly sauntered up onto the ship's deck to store her ridiculous satchel of whatever-she-bought as I sighed painfully, trying to think about what loophole she was talking about.

"Two days…! Two days, arguing senselessly…!" I moaned. "Not another two days…!"

_LINE BREAK_

"So, did you find him?"

"Yup. He didn't seem so bad, actually! He helped me fight that Smokey guy, though he did run off near the end. 'Course, I ended up getting lost too…"

"AGH. You damn straw-hat…! Fine! We'll just keep looking for him! It shouldn't take too long; Loguetown is just one town, after all, and he won't leave with the White Hunter on his tail! All we have to do is find him, and then we can end his life _flashily!_ "

"…Where'd all the food go…?"

"YOU ATE IT, YOU IMBECILE!" Buggy screamed angrily, before he slowly sank back into his seat with a sigh. "And I thought Red-Hair was painful to be around…"

"You really shouldn't be so tense," came another voice. "Your face is going red."

Buggy twitched once.

"WHOSE NOSE ARE YOU CALLING RED, YOU DAMN SLIP-AND-SLIDE!?"

Cleaning a few more specks of blood from one of the marines off of her mace, Alvida looked up with a slight frown.

"I don't recall mentioning your nose," she replied calmly.

"Shishishishi…! You're pretty funny, Boggy."

"IT'S BUGGY! THAT'S THE SIXTH TIME!"

"Eh hehe… Sorry."

"Guh…"

Frowning, Buggy looked back down at the table, looking at the layout of the cards.

"Well, at the very least, the cards were right. That damnable runt _is_ here in this town…"

"Eh?" Luffy looked over it. "But that's just a red ace. How can you tell?"

"It's an ancient and powerful art! Divination!" Buggy proclaimed proudly. "Behold… The one who will die today is-!"

He flipped the card, grinning as he saw…

"Ah, it's you! Does that mean you'll die?!"

"DAMNIIIIIITTTTT!"

_LINE BREAK_

" _Don't you dare do anything even more stupid, got it Blade? Just find Zoro and Sanji and get them back to the ship. I'll find Usopp, and if you start even_ one _more crazy incident, I'll raise my share by a full three percent."_

"Damn miser. It's not like I even try to start these things," I grumbled, walking across the rooftops for a better view. "It's not my fault if trouble follows me like smoke on a-"

I stopped.

"…Let's not use smoke metaphors while talking to yourself, Blade," I muttered. "No need to jinx everything _else_ today."

Hitting another street corner, I paused to look around.

Hm. Still can't find either of them. I was expecting Sanji to be near the docks, picking up some rare fish or another… Zoro isn't at the Marine Base, either. Maybe he already left? Nami did say she saw him a while ago, so…

…Eh, it's not like they could've gone too far. Really, what's the worst that could happen?

"…I cannot believe I just thought that," I groaned. "It totally doesn't count if you think it, right…?"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

"Damnit."

I looked down, spotting a small squad of marines just beneath me.

Oh, right. I'm probably easy to see up here on the rooftops, huh?

"BLADE OF THE BLADE PIRATES, YOU'RE UNDER- AGH!"

He stopped, clutching his face after the small piece of roof-tiling bounced off his eyebrow.

"Eh… No thanks. I don't really have time for that."

Jumping down, I landed with a thunk in front of the squad.

"Hey, you haven't seen a green-haired swordsman or a blond cook, have you?" I asked. "I've been looking for them for at _least_ five minutes, and I'm getting pretty bored."

"W-We won't tell you anyth- GUH!"

This time, it was a pebble.

"Okay, thanks. Just wondering. Later!"

With that, I channeled prana into my legs and leapt over them, breaking out into a sprint as I tried to get a feel for my crew.

Most other places, I wouldn't have too much of a problem; with my eyes, all I'd need to do is find somewhere they _were_ and follow the trail, but here…

Too much history, and too many people wandering about right now, too. I can't tell anyone apart.

Still, it can't be too bad. What's the worst that could-

"NO. I am _not_ saying that again!"

"HOLD IT!"

"OH COME ON!"

_LINE BREAK_

How in the name of the Wizard Marshall did I manage to find myself here? I thought the execution platform was on the other side of town!

Eugh…

"Ah, so there you are."

Eh…? That's not a familiar voice.

"We've been looking for you, you know."

Turning, I looked at the speaker and-

"Huh. Y'know, when I said you were a little too heavy-set for the title of Most Beautiful Woman, this isn't what I was expecting."

Alvida paused.

"Ah… What?"

"Eh, nothing. Never mind." I turned away from her, back at the execution platform. "Honestly… I'm kinda surprised that _you_ of all people got found by _him_. I mean, he said that you just flew out of the sky right onto him, but… I mean, _damn_. That's some luck, y'know?"

"You know Luffy?" she asked, confused. "He mentioned that you knew his name, but I just thought it was because of his bounty."

"Eh, it's a long story." I paused. "So, you here to kill me? That tends to be how these things go down."

"Well… I suppose so, yes. I'm not really interested in killing you myself, but _he_ is," she said, gesturing to the cloaked figures approaching.

"…Eh?" I tilted my head to the side. "Is that… Something red underneath the hood…?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A RED NOSE, YOU DAMN BRAT!?"

"Oh, it's Buggy! Long time no see, Big-Nose!"

"I'LL KILL HIM, I'LL RIP HIS DAMN-!"

"Does he always do this?" I asked, ignoring the raging clown as some of his underlings held him back.

"Surprisingly, yes, though you are the first person to actually call him that."

"…Eh? Wait, so he rages when people call him that, he rages often, and he's never called that…?"

"Yes, it's a fairly odd set of circumstances."

"I'll take your word for it." I took a moment to look around. "Isn't your captain supposed to be here? I mean, isn't he-"

"I'M GOING TO BE…!"

"Oh."

I looked up at the execution platform, seeing his red vest pretty clearly.

"THE KING OF THE PIRAAAAATES!"

"He does that a lot, doesn't he?"

"Yes."

"…I feel kinda bad for you."

"Oh, you shouldn't!" She waved her hand, shaking her head with a small smile. "It's… Odd, but when he declares it with such certainty, even I feel like he has a chance at it."

"Heh… Yeah, I know what you mean. He is really is an idiot of a pirate, isn't he?"

She went to nod, before stopping as some sort of revelation hit her.

"No way… When we met, you said you were looking for an idiot to be your captain… You don't mean…?"

"Let's just say that it's an odd set of circumstance," I told her with a shrug. "Anyway, with Buggy the Clown, Iron Mace Alvida, Straw Hat Luffy, and Blade of the-"

"Ah, actually, you do have a title."

"…Eh?"

"Apparently, you're called Light Surge Blade. Something about a destructive light at Arlong Park…?"

"…Well, it's not the _best_ title, but it'll do. Anyway, what I mean is that shouldn't the marines be swarming this place like smoke in a burning sack?"

I looked around, frowning a bit as I-

 ***splish***

…Rain?

That's weir-

DODGE.

"Hey! Attacking while I'm distracted is no fair, you damn big-nose!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Buggy surged forward, no longer restrained by his crew. Or, more accurately, his arms surged forward, carrying blades in hand as he went to cut me up.

"I'll show you why you should be afraid of Buggy the Clown!" he howled. "CHOP-CHOP-!"

"No! Bad Buggy!"

A Haki-infused rock flew right into his mouth, making his eyes widen as his arms surged back to him and he started coughing _hard_.

"…Did you really just-"

"There's a reason I don't yell out my attack names," I pointed out. "It's really just bad form, y'know? What if a fly goes into your mouth? Suddenly, you can't use your attack, and there's a _fly in your mouth!_ It's disgusting!"

Slowly standing up again, having doubled over to get that rock out, Buggy scowled at me and pointed right at my face.

"You damn brat…! Don't think you'll be able to do that aga- URK!"

"Also, banter. I like it, but if it's predictable, it's dumb."

"STOP THROWING ROCKS! THIS IS A SERIOUS FIGHT!"

"Nope, it's just seriously underwhelming."

I slowly drew out Oni-Hone, letting its blade turn black as I looked him over.

"But, I suppose if you _want_ to fight…"

"Guh…" Buggy eyed my sword, frowning. "Still using Haki, eh!?"

"Dude. The rocks."

"Oh, right." … "DAMN YOU!"

With that, he launched forward again, this time with his whole body, and I was forced to make an admission.

"You're actually pretty good, aren't you?" I asked, parrying his knife blows. Whatever those blades are made of, they're actually tough enough to not get cut through…

"Of course! You only won last time because you caught me off-guard, but this time, _you'll_ be the one to flashily meet his end!"

"So you admit to 'flashily' losing last time?"

"What!? NO!"

"But you said, 'this time'…"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, _SHUT UP!_ JUST _DIE!_ "

He began to pick up speed, throwing knife-blow after knife-blow as his body began to separate. Honestly, it was getting to be hard to keep up, given that he can attack from angles that would be literally impossible for a whole human.

Still, it's not like-

There's a shadow falling on me.

Leaping back, I swung outwards and heard a loud pop as a unicycle's tire was ruptured from my swing.

"Cabaji, you idiot! You missed!" Buggy shouted.

"Damn…! He destroyed my cycle, Captain!"

"GUUUUUGHH!"

With a strangled cry of frustration, Buggy threw himself right back into the fight with even greater speed and force.

If he keeps up like this, I'll need to open my eyes just to keep myself from being shredded into confetti…!

"CAPTAIN!"

I blinked, looking over Buggy's left shoulder, which happened to actually be to the right of his left leg, which was above his right bicep.

"Zoro! Good, you can handle some of these mooks!"

"Seriously!?"

I ignored the complaining that came from my resident swordsmen as I kept dodging and parrying, before finally…

"WHITE BLOW!"

…we were both thrown against the execution platform, which ended up knocking Luffy off of the top of it.

"Oh, _come on!_ " I groaned. "Can't there be just _one moment_ where I can keep track of everyone in the fight!?"

"Damn…! Blade!" I looked over at Zoro before biting back a curse. "Sorry, but I might take a minute to get over there!"

For the love of…

"Stop flirting with the Sergeant Major and just _kick her ass already!_ "

"WHAT THE HELL'D YOU SAY!?"

"Wh- I- I WOULD NEVER- NOT WITH AN EVIL BOUNTY HUNTER LIKE HIM!"

"Hey, who the Hell're you calling evil!? And I'm not a bounty hunter anymore!"

"Oh, because being a pirate is _so much better!_ "

Great. The _only thing I can think of_ that could make this fight even harder to keep track of would be if the _freakin' Wizard Marshal_ came in. Either one of them!

"…I stand corrected," I growled, pulling myself away from the bars of the platform as the storm only grew stronger. "Now, it's raining so hard that I can't smell jack-diddly, and my hearing is shot. That's just _wonderful._ "

"Hm. Looks like luck isn't on your side today," Smoker said, his face still locked in that eternal half-sneer he has going on.

"Luck has nothing to do with it." I raised Oni-Hone and drew Ascalon, frowning. "If I have to, Smoker, I _will_ injure you. If you don't back off… You might just die."

"As long as you're a pirate and I'm a marine, there's no way my Justice could allow me to let you go," he replied coldly.

"Tch… Fine. That, I can at least respect."

Oni-Hone lashed out, but not at Smoker; Buggy's right hand nearly got me in my side, and the swing knocked it back.

"Don't think I forgot about you, Rudolph." I hefted Ascalon, calling on the memories of her last wielder to give me strength. "I won't let you end my journey here. Not you, or the Captain… Not even Hell itself will keep me from finding that legend at the end of the world."

With that, I surged forward, feeling Ascalon begin to glow as I felt my prana flood my body.

Smoker dodged quickly, using his jitte to deflect any blow that he couldn't just avoid. Ascalon and Oni-Hone cut in from every direction, the force of my blows being enough to shake the smoke-parts of him from the displaced air.

However, I couldn't just focus on him.

Leaping back, I barely got away from Buggy's slash with only a gouge taken out of my long-sleeved shirt. A quick few slashes went at him to knock aside a couple of his limbs, but it's not easy to keep up with him while also keeping an eye on-

DAMNIT!

Smoker surged forward, his jitte headed straight for my side in a blow I couldn't dodge without opening myself up to Buggy…!

 ***CLNGGG!***

I blinked once as an iron club slammed against the jitte, Alvida scowling as she went for another swing.

"Hn… Iron Club Alvida, huh? And you're helping the Light Surge?" Smoker growled. "Aren't you one of the Straw Hat's crew?"

"I am… But I won't allow you to harm him now," she returned. "The man I admire… I won't let you kill him, you damn marine!"

"Yeah! You go, Alvida!" Luffy shouted, sitting with a grin on the ground after pulling himself out of the hole is landing made.

"Damnit Luffy, _do something!_ " I growled as I slammed Ascalon into Buggy's leg, only for it to break apart and nearly break my nose with kick I could barely avoid. "I thought you wanted to be King of the Pirates! What kind of King sits back and lets everyone else fight for him!?"

At that, he paused as a solemn expression went across his face.

"…You're right," he said after a moment. "Smokey… I won't let you hurt one my precious crew!"

With that, he launched forward and swung out at Smoker's head… Only to go right through.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, YOU DAMN MONK-GUH!"

Buggy's leg landed right into my side as I shouted, knocking me to the side and forcing me to swing out almost blindly to avoid the follow-up slash.

Red tinged my vision as my blood dripped from my forehead down my face, but I ignored the burning as I refocused on the grinning clown.

"HAHA! I thought you said that you didn't talk in battle!"

"Oh, you little…!" I tightened my grip on Ascalon, before pausing as a loud, feminine shout came from the side.

"ALVIDA!" Luffy shouted as she was sent soaring from Smoker's jitte.

"Tch. Don't think that your Slip-Slip powers will protect you from my sword," Smoker grunted. "This jitte is lined with Sea-Prism Stone, so there's no way that-!"

He stopped, immediately using his jitte to block a downward blow from Oni-Hone.

"You…!" I growled. "I won't let you hurt her!"

"Wha-!?"

With that, I called on Ascalon's power, gritting my teeth as I swung down.

Like this… Not even his jitte can survive! I'll cut this damn-!

 ***Shnk.***

"Guah…!"

Ascalon bounced right off of Nanashaku Jitte as I jumped back, Oni-Hone dropping to the ground as I used my now-free hand to tear Buggy's dagger out of my back.

The wet, meaty sliding sound that followed was almost nauseating, but I didn't care.

It pulled itself out of my grip and flew back to its owner, who grinned almost manically.

"Did you forget who your flashy opponent is, you damn fool!?"

"Tch…"

Like this…

I don't have much of a choice, do I? I won't survive if I don't go all out.

"… _Trace On_ ," I murmured, not just hearing, but _feeling_ the fall of the hammer on steel within my mind.

The red in my eye began to fade and everything was black and white again.

" _I am the bone of my sword…_ "

Ascalon began to sing in my hands, heeding the call of her owner to cut all things in her path.

Buggy raised his knife to stop it, but it was nothing more than water before the blade that slays even force itself.

His eyes went wide as he tried to step back, his body separating from his legs.

It's true that, since it's not a true defense, Ascalon can't harm his body. I'll cut through him easily, but he'll be no more damaged than if I used a normal blade; he'll just split apart.

So that's why I collected prana in my hands, generating an imperfect replica.

It wasn't as good as the blade I'd dropped moments ago, but it would do.

Buggy _screamed_ as the Traced Oni-Hone, flooded with Haki, gouged into his chest, tearing a massive gash that began to pour blood.

"I refuse…"

A second swing was deflected, but Ascalon carved through the defending dagger a moment later.

Every time I swung with Oni-Hone, it was deflected, but he lost the knife he used to block. He could defend himself, but only for as long as he had knives, and even he had a limited number.

From the panic on his face, he recognizes that fact and he's running low even now.

But then, I heard it.

"S-Slip-Slip…!"

I looked over my shoulder, watching Alvida charge right at Smoker again as he went to strike at Luffy.

I immediately disengaged Buggy, rushing to intervene before she and her idiot captain were hurt even more.

She managed to use her club to deflect the jitte, but as he aimed right at her, it was only Oni-Hone that kept her from having her skull shaken as Ascalon went for his throat.

Of course, he let it phase through him as he reared back and threw a punch, but I just started to grit my teeth.

To say that I was seeing stars wasn't quite accurate. Honestly, getting hit in the face isn't anything like they show in television.

The force knocked my head back a bit, the impact shaking me up. The world didn't go black, but completely white as I began to taste a bit of blood. After that came the black, following the bright spike of 'light' that wasn't light, and I could start to see again, even if everything was wavering unnaturally.

Of course, I didn't _need_ to see, given that I'd already begun to attack before I was hit anyway.

Oni-Hone was gone from my hand, now. The energy had begun to disperse, but another construct appeared in my free hand as I swung.

I'm glad I regained my vision right then, though, because of the look of shock as Smoker's own jitte slammed into his neck was priceless.

He went flying to the side as I dropped the already dispersing Nanashaku Jitte and swung down with Ascalon, cleaving through another one of Buggy's daggers.

"Do you really think I'd let you do that twice?"

My voice was colder than I meant, almost completely bare of emotion. Then again, it makes sense.

" _Body of Steel; Heart of Glass._ "

Once again, I leapt forward and swung out at Buggy, grabbing the true Oni-Hone as I did; he dodged quickly, breaking apart to avoid any swings from the black-bladed Ogre's Bone or the singing Force-Slaying Blade.

But, in the end, he was definitively being pushed back.

He looked panicked as he kept dodging, but it was clear that he didn't have a response for this. After all, the one thing he didn't really have to worry about _should_ have been swords, and yet…

Another howl tore its way out of Buggy's lips as he failed to keep up with the impossible speeds Oni-Hone flew across with, tearing a gash across his bicep.

"T-That's it…!" he growled, breaking apart and surging straight up. "H-Ha! Let's see you cut me from there, y-you damn-!"

Prana flooded my legs and Buggy choked on his own words as I _exploded_ up after him, going upwards far faster than he could.

He tried to split apart and, for the most part, he succeeded. If he hadn't tried to do at least that much, he likely would have died.

That's why I'm glad that he was, at least, _partially_ successful.

I felt the blade dig in and cleave through bone like it was no harder than butter and I watched as half of his forearm split in a way completely different from how his powers broke him apart.

" _ **GAAAAAAAGGGHGHGH!**_ "

With that, I planted one foot right into Buggy's face, compressing his nose as I detonated enough prana at my heel to send him flying away and myself flying back down.

Unfortunately, I was a bit too late. I could tell just from a glance at the jitte as it swung.

Alvida can't dodge. She can't avoid it, and she'll be injured in a fight that she stepped into to keep me from getting hurt.

Damn…

DAMN!

"Don't you dare HURT MY NAKAMA!"

My eyes went wide as Luffy swung again, rage filling his eyes as he drew back. The reason for my widening eyes was not the fact that he was angry, or that he was attacking. Those were the obvious outcome.

No.

It was the black coloration of his fists as they reared back.

"Gum-Gum DOUBLE PISTOLS!"

They slammed forward with incredible force, slamming into Smoker hard enough that his cigars were knocked out of his mouth as he flew backwards.

He tumbled repeatedly as he bounced, managing to right himself as he gripped his jitte and blocked the next punch.

"Another Haki-user!?" he growled.

"Already!?" I lost focus for a moment, color returning as I stood shocked. "But he isn't supposed to… I mean, not for a while, right…!?"

At that, though, I began to grin.

"GO, STRAW HAT!" I roared. "YOU CAN DO IT!"

"Gum-Gum MACHINE GUN!"

I stood up a bit straighter, wincing from the way my weight fell on the wound Buggy left in my side, as Smoker began to actually _work_ to avoid getting hit. Only around one in twenty of his blows had Haki, and that was being generous, but the mere fact that _any_ of them _could_ …

That had Smoker on the ropes.

"You have one illogical and unreasonable captain, you know that?" I asked Alvida, who was doubled over and trying to recover from the early blow.

"Y-Yeah… I guess I d-do…" She looked up, offering me a weak smile. "Is that why… You were waiting for him? On that ship?"

"To make a long story short?" I chuckled. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"…? Blade, what's wrong with your side?"

"Eh? I got stabbed, what do you thi-"

The screech of steel grinding as I turned made me stop.

"…I guess I overdid it," I muttered, sighing. "Sorry, Alvida. It looks like I reached my limit, at least for now."

Damn… I barely even used my Tracing, but my body is already this strained…?

"I see… Then I suppose you'll be heading off, then." With that, she shakily stood up. "Another of our crewmates will be coming soon, so just leave this to us. I doubt our captain will stop now."

"…You're really a different person from when we met on that boat, y'know?" I grinned. "I guess Luffy has that effect on people though, huh?"

At that, she gave a light laugh.

"You… You must be as dense as Luffy," she muttered, shaking her head. "Now, get going."

"Make sure to finish this quickly," I told her. "If the Straw Hats want to make it into the Grand Line then make sure you all follow our ship. It's a caravel with a sheep head." I grinned. "Our navigator happens to have a chart, and it would be a shame if a friendly crew got lost on their way in."

"I'll tell that to the captain," she replied. "Now get going!"

"Yes ma'am!" I looked up. "ZORO! YOU OKAY!?"

"JUST FINISHED!" he shouted, beginning to sprint towards me.

"Get back here, Roronoa!" Tashigi yelled after him "This isn't over!"

"It really isn't," I told him as we headed to the docks, grinning knowingly.

"Damnit, it's not like that!" he growled.

"…I didn't mean romantically," I clarified. "Eh, whatever. You'll get it eventually."

With that, I grabbed Zoro by the back of his shirt. He looked like he was going to say something, but whatever it was, he swallowed his words and started screaming as I jumped right onto the rooftops, practically hurling him forward as we hit the tiling.

"WHAT THE HELL, BLADE!?"

"RUN!"

I kept grinning even as I sprinted, careful of my footing so as not to slip.

I don't know how they plan on doing it, or who their other crew members are, but I know one thing for damn sure.

There's no way in _Hell_ that the Straw Hat crews' journey will end here.

_LINE BREAK_

"SIX PERCENT!?" I howled, even as I slammed both heels into the face of that beast-tamer that worked for Buggy, bouncing off of the ground. "You said three, and that's if I started it! Buggy _stabbed me!_ "

"And whose fault is that!?" she shouted, swinging her staff into the guy hard enough to knock him off the boat. "A full six percent increase, because that three percent was before the _storm of the century_ came roaring in here!"

"If you think _this_ is bad, just wait for Grand Line weather!" I shouted. "And besides, I distinctly remember the terms, and I will abide by them, and by sweet merciful Blue, _you will too!_ Now get ready to get going! We need you to lead another boat towards the wherever-we're-going!"

"What!? Why are we leading anyone anywhere!?"

"Remember when I said that I hadn't even told you the weirdest part of my day and you threatened me?"

"…No way."

"Yup! I met another captain, and he's a pretty cool guy! Doesn't have a chart, though, so we'll need to lead him. Probably. I didn't actually tell _him_ any of that, anyway."

"Do you enjoy making me suffer…?"

"No, it's just side-effect of almost everything I do."

Nami groaned loudly, before sighing.

"Fine. _Fine_! But we are _so_ having a talk about loot after this."

"Done. Now get us out of here, before something bad happens!"

"HOW DO YOU NOT COUNT THIS AS- Actually, y'know what? No. I do _not_ want to know."

With that, she refocused on the task at hand. It was a bit difficult, but getting the ship in ship-shape and ready to go was pretty quick. A minute later, we were bobbing on the wrathful seas, the sound of thunder and the bursts of lightning making me a bit wary.

Still, it shouldn't be too bad.

"There! A ship!" Nami shouted. "Is that them!?"

I leaned forward, scowling out at the sea.

Not a fair question for a normal person, given visibility conditions, but with Reinforcement…

There. It's a two-mast ship, a brig I think it was called; it's mostly made of darker wood, and the paint along it is mostly black and green. Probably stolen or something.

However, through all of the rain and the storm, there was one thing that was damn-obvious to my enhanced eyes.

"Yup! That's the Straw Hat's Roger! Take us in front of them, and keep things steady!"

"Aye!"

"Wait…" Usopp paused. "Straw Hat? Didn't you mention-"

"WATCH IT!"

Ducking, Usopp avoided a barrel thrown aside by the wild winds.

"Usopp, stop slacking and pay attention!" Nami barked. "And what the Hell is that doing on deck!?"

"Question it later!" I shouted back. "Where are we headed!?"

"That lighthouse!"

I turned and looked where she pointed, spotting a light in the distance shortly before nearly getting knocked off of my feet as the deck pitched to the side.

"The entrance to the Grand Line is just past that light!" Nami continued. "There, we'll find the Reverse Mountain!"

"That chart of yours better be accurate!"

"After all the effort we went through? You're damn right it better be!"

I turned my eyes forward again, feeling the churning of the seas and the bucking of the Merry beneath my feet.

This is it… The beginning.

"…Ah. The lighthouse went dark."

"DAMNIT! Okay, fine, that's okay! That's what a navigator is for! Someone get the rudder and hold it steady, or we'll get pulled under!"

I sprinted forward, shouting "Got it!" as I passed through the door. My hands were on the thing in seconds, though after a moment, I took off my gloves and cast them aside.

I felt prana flow through my hands as I grabbed it again and I was immediately glad I did.

The rudder is being pulled on by the nearly impossibly strong tides; we're drawing closer and closer with each second and the pull is only getting stronger.

More prana began to flow into the rudder as I muttered "Trace on…!" Reinforcement would keep it strong, but even this…

"SIX DEGREES STARBOARD!"

"I CAN BARELY KEEP THIS THING STEADY!"

"DO IT, OR WE CRASH!"

I ground my teeth together. "Well, when you put it like that…!"

My arms began to strain as I gripped it tightly, more prana flowing out even faster as I pulled with enhanced strength.

It barely inched to the side as I forced it to move, but after a few moments, I was rewarded with the sound of our resident sea-witch shouting, in an altogether too jolly tone, that it was perfect.

"Yeah, perfect my God-damned…"

Suddenly, there was a jerking in my hand as the rudder pulled to the side.

"DAMNIT!"

Oh, cool; Nami and I said it at the same time.

"TWENTY-SEV-"

"ON IT! I'm going to be suffering from prana exhaustion after this…"

"Just a bit more…! SHIT! THE WALL!"

Oh, damnit…!

For a brief moment, I wondered whether what I was about to do was smart.

Then, after realizing the answer was no, I did what I always do.

My eyes pulled open as I stepped out onto the deck.

"Blade, you need to handle the-!"

"Understanding the concept of the spell," I started, calling out in a practiced tone.

The world turned black and white as I looked around, the world itself whispering its history into my eyes.

The spell is simple.

I will Trace that blade.

"Recreating the spell matrix and effects."

Tracing – The act of materializing a physical construct from prana that comes from within the essence of the man called Shirou Emiya. It is as ingrained in my being as my very DNA.

"Determine and remove all possible negative values," I continued, the image of the blade forming in my mind. "Now…Integrating history of the spell."

The sword is red and gray, darker than a normal steel blade, but it's more dazzling than any silver. It's thickest near the guard, curving upward at its sides.

She stole that blade, that beautiful, brilliant, radiant sword. She stole it from the treasuries when she claimed the throne and, in the end, it was not hers. The blade was weaker than it should have been in her hands.

That is a negative value, and it will be removed.

"Finalization of spell concept," I muttered, prana heating my body as it built up near my hands. To Trace this blade was to call its conceptual existence, twisted and modified to fit my purposes, from the Heart of Shirou Emiya.

Now, all that remains is…

"Realization of spell within Gaia."

I couldn't feel the same, familiar force pushing against me as I cast, and in my hands, that brilliant blade wasn't pushed upon either.

It shouldn't exist; it has no right to exist and is nothing more than an image that fades like ink in the water.

This is nothing more than a fleeting phantasm, and is yet nonetheless Noble.

The weight is already pulling down my hand before it even fully forms, motes of light dancing around as more and more energy is pulled into it.

I charged forward, my eyes set not on the Red Line, but the water that lies between us and it.

I felt the energy burn in my hands, the heat of it feeling almost like fire as the cold wind and water pushed about.

I leapt off the front of the Merry, that melody of steel as it was held in the hands of its owner, even if I'm not truly her.

Then, red and gold and silver all began to pour off of her blade, and I swung.

"Clarent Blood Arthur," I whispered.

The roar of her scream was enough to gouge into the water and the stone walls, carving a gaping hole in the stone and letting out an explosive shockwave that slammed me back towards the Merry, and the Merry back towards the other wall.

The water, displaced so powerfully, tried to pull us back towards it, but Nami got enough of a handle of the ship to pull us just shy of the stone.

Usopp might have nearly gone over, but aside from that (and a few bruises from my close encounter with Merry's deck), we were fine.

I felt Clarent's handle begin to dissipate, the weight of her phantasmal existence expending what energy I put into maintaining her, but I still forced myself to my feet and looked behind us.

Sure enough, there was the Straw Hat's brig, bucking about but staying straight enough to not plow into the stone walls. I don't know who he pulled as a navigator, but they've gotta be at least almost half as good as Nami to be pulling them through this.

"We did it…!"

I looked over my shoulder, seeing Nami's elated expression.

"From here, it's a straight shot up!" she shouted joyfully. "We're almost there… That legendary sea, the Grand Line! _We're almost there!_ "

"Psh."

I stepped forward, clapping her on the shoulder with an amused expression.

"You say that like we ever could've failed," I replied. "Between us six, there's not a damn thing that could keep us from this wonderful, wretched sea."

Nami blinked.

"Six?" she asked, confused. "There's you, me, Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp…"

"You're forgetting one of our most important crew mates," I said cheekily, patting the railing beside me. "The Going Merry herself. With her as our ship, and us at her helm, we won't be the ones fearing the Grand Line…"

Zoro grinned. "It's the Grand Line that should be fearing _us_."

"Heh." Sanji leaned against the cabin's outer wall, though at this incline, it's more like the ground. "Y'know, I think I agree with the shitty samurai for once."

"What do you think, Uso- Oh."

I paused, looking at the insensate mass of Usopp as he clung to the railing for dear life. I don't think he can hear us, or realized that we're finished with the hard-

Aaaaand we're weightless. Let's see, can't hear anything, the pit of my stomach is pushing against my throat as we begin to descend, I can feel the sensation of falling in my everything, and now I'm screaming.

Oh, hey! Everyone's screaming!

That's nice.

"Now, all we have to do is go straight down!" I shouted, grinning somehow despite the terror. "We're almost there, guys!"

 ***BUUUUUOOOOOOOHHHHH***

What?

"Was that a foghorn?"

 ***BUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOHHH***

"No, that's… That's definitely something organic."

"What makes you say that?"

 ***BUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH***

"See how sometimes, it holds certain sounds longer? Definitely organic. A sea king, maybe?"

I paused.

"Actually, now that I think about it… It sounds more like a whale call…?"

…Huh.

I can actually _feel_ myself getting ready to do something stupid.

"Get me on the Straw Hat's vessel!"

"At the speeds we're going!?" Nami shrieked. "That's impossible!"

"Got it; doing it myself!"

"Blade, what are you-!?"

There exists a theory in mathematics that, if you know the past and present locations of all things in existence, you can extrapolate from that information all future locations.

On a macro scale, this is called Laplace's Demon.

On a micro scale, like the size of one not-at-all-average human, it's called jumping off the boat, Reinforcing yourself to Hell and back, and using your Mystic Eyes to see where the mast of their ship would be so that you can put your face there.

As a note, this is widely considered to be a synonym for stupidity, but is oddly not acceptable in a game of Scrabble.

That might be the concussion talking, though.

"Ah! Are you alright?!"

That sounds like a little girl.

Definitely the concussion.

"Jeez…! Yeah, that's Blade alright."

…Johnny?

"Does he usually do things like this?" a voice that was _probably_ Alvida's asked.

"Ohhhhh yeah."

Opening my eyes, I paused as I looked over an assortment of individuals that, quite frankly, I wasn't expected.

"…Johnny, Yosaku! I thought you guys were still at Conomi!" I said with a grin.

"Well, we got a little bored," Yosaku replied, grinning. "After you guys left, this crew here came by!"

"Yeah, and that's when we met the guy you were talking about!" Johnny continued. "Straw Hat Luffy… He's a Hell of a guy."

"Heh. I didn't expect to see you so soon."

That familiar, raspy voice…!

"Gin!?" I shouted, looking at the thin man. He looks better now, and he seems to have eaten at least _something_ recently. "I- Wha-!?"

"I told you I'd see you on the Grand Line," he told me, grinning. "After what you did to the Don, a lot of our crew split apart, but I found these guys while I was in Loguetown. I was a little late to the party, but I hear you and the Navy Captain got along well," he finished snarkily.

"Like fire and oil, and twice as destructive," I shot back. "Johnny, Yosaku, Alvida, Gin, and the Straw Hat himself… But who's your navi-?"

I stopped, registering the last person on the deck.

"…I have no idea who you are," I said to the short blond.

She was a girl who can't be even in her teens yet, wearing a white pointed hat and wearing an ankle-length yellow dress.

"Ah!" The short girl stood up straighter. "I'm Apis, from Warship Island. You're Blade, huh?" She paused. "From what Alvida said, I thought you'd be a bit…"

Don't you say it, don't you _dare_ …

"…Taller."

 _Aaaaaand_ she said it.

I miss being taller. In Japan, I was three inches taller. It wasn't much, but I at least wasn't the _shortest person in the area_.

Sanji and Zoro have almost a half foot on me, while Usopp's got three inches, and Nami's taller by one! It's _ridiculous_!

"…Shut up," I grumbled, slowly standing up. "Don't recall ever hearing of you, but if Luffy was involved, it was probably an odd story involving scumbags eating their own teeth and local meat shortages."

I dusted myself off, though there wasn't much reason given that I can't exactly wipe off all of this sea spray.

"So," I started, "Allow me to be the first to welcome you all to the Grand Line. Or, if you prefer, your personal Hell on Earth. Common attractions include Sea Kings the size of small islands, the Pirate Warlords such as the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock and Hawk-Eyes Dracule Mihawk, and marines strong enough that the average pirate would wish he had the _time_ to lament the fact that his pants were not already brown."

I grinned, clapping my hands together. "I, for one, am pretty excited! How about you guys?"

"Shishishi…! I see why you like this guy, Alvida!" Luffy laughed from his seat. There's a small bit a ways up on the main mast designed for someone to sit on, oddly enough. "He's a fun guy!"

"Well, I'm hardly the only one to like him," Alvida replied. "Johnny, Yosaku, and Gin have all met him before, after all."

"Ah… So, then I'm the only one who hasn't?"

I looked over at Apis, grinning.

"Well, you have now!" I told her. "I'm Blade, captain of the Blade Pirates, though the name is still under consideration. Probably. You said your name, but I've gotta say, most people wouldn't come to this sea without a power or skill of some kind."

"Oh, I ate the Whisper-Whisper Fruit!" she said. "It lets me hear the voices of the animals! It's useful for navigating, since I can always ask a bird or a fish about which direction an island is in, or whether there's a storm coming!"

…Nope, still don't remember her.

"Sweet ability," I said with a nod. "Animals… Including humans?"

"Ah… No, not humans."

"Hm. Weird. Well, Devil Fruit powers make half as much sense as they should half the time, and the other half, they make far more than they should. Work on it and some odd things might happen; Hell, your captain is pretty scary with his Fruit, so you might become a terror of the seas too."

I paused.

"…Right! Now I remember why I came here!"

I looked right at Luffy.

"Bit of a spoiler here, but after Reverse Mountain, there are a lot of paths through the Grand Line. Don't remember how many, but there's at least two, and the weather around makes Reverse Mountain makes almost as much sense as a lion in a tutu. With that in mind-"

 ***BUUUUUOOOOOOOHHHHH***

Apis winced.

"…Hold whatever thoughts I was having," I said. "What's up?"

"He's… Sad." She looked down morosely. "I don't know who, but he's… He's calling for someone. I can even hear his voice from here…"

"Er. We all can," I pointed out.

"Not like that," she said, shaking her head. "It's like… Animals have a voice, but it's not the same voice. It's like a silent voice that's totally different, that only I can hear."

"Don't worry Big Bro," Johnny said, clapping me on the shoulder. "We don't completely get it either."

"I understand completely," I told her. "It's like having another sense that's really close to hearing, but it's in your head. More of a telepathic hearing that's not really _hearing_ , but is really a kind of hearing?"

Apis's eyes widened. "Exactly! Do you have something like that?"

Still can't just say 'magic,' can I…?

…Well, there's nothing really _stopping_ me, but I think I should save that one.

"Ever tasted a color's texture?" I asked. "Or felt how a symphony would taste? It's weird, but when your senses cross, you get sensations that are different, yet the same. I know a bit about that."

There, that should be sufficiently vague.

"Anyway, to get back to what I was saying a minute ago… Uh…"

"Something about a bunch of different paths," Gin supplied.

"Right; thanks. Main thing is that there are a few different diverging paths that we can take." I slowly got to my feet, ignoring the pounding in my head as we got closer to the bottom of Reverse Mountain. "I, quite frankly, have _no God damn clue_ where any of them go. However, I get the weirdest feeling that you might be in need of a certain… Something."

I reached into my pocket, pulling out a small device and looking at their mini-navigator.

"This right here is a Log Pose," I began to explain, pulling out the decidedly _less_ fancy (and expensive) of the two. "I don't really know how they work. Something about magnets, islands having unique magnetic frequencies, and I think there's some magic somewhere in there. Point is, it'll figure out where to go by pointing out islands, since the Grand Line's weather is, as mentioned, as sensible as a lion in a tutu. It goes on your wrist."

I handed it to her, before taking a look around at both the crew and the boat.

"…Huh. Until we get down to the bottom, I can't get back onto my ship," I commented. "Since we're behind the Going Merry, I'd just fall into the water. Still… I feel like something's missing…"

There was a moment of silence before the answer became clear with the smashing open of a door and a violent charge.

Immediately, a pair of hands began to wring a throat, Buggy the Clown holding a crazed expression as he choked Luffy.

"WHY!? HOW!? HOW DID YOU CONVINCE ME TO COME BACK TO THIS GOD-FORSAKEN OCEAN!?"

I paused, looking between them.

I feel like Luffy was trying to form words but, as it turns out, having a un-choked trachea is important for conversations.

It only took several more seconds of panicked choking before, with a pained, agonizing sigh of equal parts despair and acceptance, Buggy slammed turned and looked.

"…YOU-"

"-are a handsome devil?"

"HOW DID YOU-"

"-get to be so good-looking?"

"NO, I MEAN HOW DID YOU-"

"-get onto the ship while going down Reverse Mountain?"

" _NO! I MEAN-_ Actually yes, that is what I mea- WAIT I DON'T CARE!"

He drew out one of his knives, throwing one hand straight at me with blade in hand, howling "DIE FLASHILY!"

…Only for a massive club to slam onto his head.

"No fighting on the Viridian," Alvida and Apis said at once, one with significantly more authority, and one with a heavy club.

Buggy shook his head violently, scowling and shouting, "YOU CAN'T ORDER ME AROU-!"

*THUNK*

"Guh-!"

He immediately folded at the hips, grasping his stomach as Alvida poked him lightly.

"After what happened _last time_ you fought, maybe you should be resting instead of starting another fight," she said casually, even as he fought to draw breath again.

"…Now I kinda feel bad for doing that to him…"

Immediately, Buggy leaped to his feet, seemingly recovered as he pointed and me and growled, "I would sooner die than accept your pity, you flashy bastard!"

He quickly stomped his way back through the door he'd first appeared from, before a change in the sounds of things reached my ears.

"Captain!" Gin shouted. "There's something down there, something big!"

I blinked before a grin spread across my face.

"It looks like some kind of… Giant blue boulder!"

Apis shook her head, looking over the railing.

"Laboon…!" she muttered. "That's the whale, the one that's been mourning!"

I took a moment to grin, stepping up to the front of the boat and peering over the front.

Sure enough, there he was, seemingly standing in the water as he held himself astoundingly vertical, before…

 ***BOOOOM***

I kept my footing steady, my smile weakening a bit as I looked down and we swept closer and closer to the titanic fellow.

" _I wonder… If I can help, somehow…?"_

The water began to level out, then, and I channeled as much Haki and prana as I could before leaping.

There was a shout from the neo-Straw Hats, probably in surprise, as I landed in the water closer to Merry than the… Viridian, they called it. Probably because of the green paint.

A quick few motions put me close enough to the Merry to throw out a Traced piece of chain, looping Merry's rail and letting me climb back up…

…Only to get kicked right in the face and off of the boat.

Given the shape of the _pain_ , that must have been Nami.

The second time, I dodged slightly to the right, deftly evading another kick…

And getting conked in the head as a result.

Still, I stuck on, which is good.

Pulling myself over the railing, I raised an eyebrow at Nami, who of course looked about as far from happy as you can.

" _Seriously?_ " she seethed, glaring at me like I'd… Well, like I'd thrown myself off the boat.

"To be fair," I explained, "I warned you first."

"…I'll pour some sake at your gravestone, captain."

I sighed, shaking my head ruefully.

"Nami, we're pulling up near the whale so that our crews can meet," I said, my voice a bit less playful. "Given the nature of the Grand Line, I would bet my life's savings that we'll meet again, but it'll likely be quite a while before we meet the Straw Hats again."

"Straw-Hat… Yeah, that's definitely the guy you mentioned before!" Usopp exclaimed, remembering what I said at the Gecko Archipelago. "Straw-Hat Luffy, a 'rubber-man', whatever _that_ means."

"Yup, and one of the newest bounties around the East Blue." I grinned. "He started making a name for himself the same week I met Zoro and Nami here!"

Nami frowned slightly, moving towards the helm to steer us closer to Laboon.

"And you trust them?"

"Well, Iron Club Alvida is a bit hard to read, but Luffy is too dense to trick anyone, their navigator looks to be an eight year old girl, and we've already met with Johnny, Yosaku, Gin, and Buggy."

The reactions following that were, of course, varied.

Zoro: "Heh. So, those two found themselves on a pirate crew themselves, huh?"

Usopp: "Wait, isn't Gin that Demon Commander guy from the Baratie?"

Sanji: "Did you just say _an eight year old girl?_ "

Nami: "Did you just say _BUGGY!?_ "

Blade: "Did I remember to tell you guys to strap down our supplies?"

Nami paused, a panicked expression on her face before Sanji said, "You didn't, but I did anyway. Now do you mind explaining the sentence that just came out of your mouth?"

"…Nope. I think I'll leave it at that; you'll be meeting the Straw Hats in a minute anyway!"

And with that, I immediately kicked my feet out from under me, bouncing gently on my back and resting on the boards of the Merry.

My prana slowly seeped into the wood as I scanned her, ignoring the grumbling from my crew about their 'idiotic, overly-casual, almost-as-lazy-as-that-marimo captain'.

It took a moment to spot them, and would take a bit longer to repair them, but…

At the very least, the strain marks on Merry's keel _can_ be repaired, even by someone without ship knowledge like myself.

I smiled gently, feeling drowsy as my skin began to warm up from the flow of prana through me and into Merry.

"Everything will be okay," I muttered, the exhaustion of Loguetown finally hitting me as my eyes began to droop. "Everything… Will be… fine…"

_LINE BREAK_

 **AN: Well, that's all, folks. Seriously. I only wrote the first 45 pages of this chapter, then ditched it for the last nine months. I only finished it because it bothered me that I had around 160 pages of content that I'd never put up.**

 **As mentioned at the end of The Jump – Fuyuki City, I don't really have the time for a full project like this, so I likely won't be making a Chapter 4. Plus, I've only watched up to Water 7 anyway, so my writing One Piece fanfiction is pretty much guaranteed to conflict with canon pretty hard, pretty fast.**

 **Thanks for reading Jumper in the East Blue. I do plan on writing some snippets as I watch One Piece, but they're less likely to be full chapters and more like the cook-off Interlude with Sanji.**

 **For the first time in a year and a day, this is BrandonianKnight disappearing for ludicrously long periods of time yet again.**


	4. Newcomers, Straw Hats, and Whiskey

**A/N: Remember how I said that I definitely wasn't doing a Chapter 4, and that I most certainly didn't have the time for a large project?**

 **Yeah, I'm pretty terrible at the whole 'following through' thing, which fortunately means that I have more stuff to put up.**

 **The first portion is something… Completely different. In fact, the whole chapter is done in a different style. However, it does seem to be the start of something significant, in either length or scope, assuming I follow through.**

 **In the meantime, here's a short story about some(one)thing different, followed by some of the usual shenanigans! First person to figure out exactly what's going on in Alter Episode 1 gets exactly 13 free Fake Internet Points! Also, similarities between certain characters from different worlds was actually accidental. No hidden symbolism there.**

* * *

 **ALTER EPISODE 1: MEMORIES**

She shifted the book in her hands carefully, idly noting how close it was to full and making a mental note to by another.

The diary had quite a bit in it. That's not too surprising, given that she's been borderline obsessive about cataloguing everything that she goes through.

Each day, every day, took a single paragraph at the very least. When she first got it, she'd written down everything that had happened since she woke up on the island.

Some days were clinical and short, and some days took up half a dozen pages easily with excitedly messy handwriting; the first two weeks were far from either extreme, yet were still fresh in her memories even a year and a half later.

She opened it from the start, her right hand still stinging under the bandages and her head aching with phantom pains as she looked over the text.

There was a certain feeling of detachment as she read it – a distance between the self that read, and the self that had opened her eyes on a beach with no memories of what had happened, or why she was there.

Her fingers glided gently over the paper, tracing the form of the words as she read them.

Her body had felt… Unnatural, at first. It didn't make much sense, given that a loss of memories doesn't change your body, but it felt like nothing was right.

Her skin was a bright orange-yellow color, white flares at the end of each of her 'hairs'. They were more like bristles than anything else.

When she'd first seen her reflection in the still freshwater pool on the island, she'd thought some kind of lionfish was staring at her.

She was right, of course – a Lionfish Fishman, specifically. Or Fishwoman? She was unsure.

She had been hungry that night. Confused, scared, lost, and alone, but most of all hungry.

She could swim, but her bright form scared off fish too easily. She didn't know how to fish properly, and even predators had a tendency to avoid her.

Her eyes darted to the end of the passage for a moment, a feeling of warmth flowing through her as she remembered the meal, but she slowly went over it again.

She'd met Tok then, of course. In the early morning light, when the island had not yet begun to awake, she had entered the water and simply sat, feeling stronger there than on the land.

She had sat and asked herself how hungry she was, lingering on it more and more as the minutes passed, until she saw it.

A large turtle of some kind; it had a sort of mane, like a lion, only it almost looked like the tendrils of a jellyfish instead of fur. A lion turtle, she'd dubbed it.

Slow, but well protected.

Fortunately, protection like a shell doesn't matter if you have the intelligence to get through it.

She waited there, sitting quietly as the turtle moved about.

It wasn't very close. If she moved, then even from there, it would surely spot her colors.

She sat and waited, and most of all, hoped.

Then, she saw the motion of something coming closer, and hope was nearly snatched away.

The lion turtle spotted it just as quickly, swimming with speed far greater than a turtle should have.

The shark was yet still faster.

She felt rage, then. Hot, burning rage that filled her stomach and gave her energy, and she swam.

The turtle was captured almost immediately, but the shark's teeth couldn't get through the shell very quickly.

A moment later, blood filled the water, and she drew her hands out from shark's side.

It flailed, turning its head towards the threat, but her hand went forward too fast for it.

Its face was cleaved just as easily.

She was hungry, and it was hunting her food.

She clawed away for several more seconds before she was pulled away from her rage by the nudging of something beside her.

The lion-turtle pressed against her thigh with its shell, revealing viciously sharp teeth.

It took the first bite.

She took the next seven.

Nothing in her life had tasted quite as good as the shark in that moment, though she would later admit that cooking it would have likely been the healthier option.

They ate well that night and would later repeat this strategy; a simple cut on the turtle would draw the sharks, and she would tear them apart.

He was Tok, he'd told her. Not a child, nor an adult, but far removed from where he belonged.

She was Ilyana, she'd told him. A Fishman without even knowledge of where she came from.

They got along well.

They ate even better.

She smiled as she continued through the pages, reading them.

Her memory had not yet faded by the time she got the book, so there were short descriptions of the local fish and animals, as well as the fruit.

Some of the fruit had tasted good, some of them were bad, and one poisonous one that had induced uncontrollable vomiting. She had poorly drawn that one into the book, hoping to never forget the disgusting thing and make the same mistake.

Neither Tok nor Ilyana spoke to each other much. In fact, Ilyana rarely spoke at all, listening to the sounds of the aquatic animals while Tok spoke.

On the sixth day, the entry was quite large.

She discovered how her own poison worked that day when some vicious breed of meat-eating dolphin had attacked her.

She had bled profusely, but it had been unable to move after biting her. Its gums and tongue had been scratched by the tiny bristles on her body, carrying small amounts of a paralytic that also filled her crest-hairs. It was stronger there, but on her body, it could still damage the creature.

Unable to move and fight back, she'd dragged it to the shore, where Tok had seemed pleased that they would not need to hunt that night.

She had explored more and more in the following days, but rarely straying beyond the reef that surrounded the island.

She had heard creatures and beasts beyond there, beings that she could not understand yet not forget.

They scared her, and she left the reef only when she could no longer hear them.

This changed on the fifteenth day, when the sounds of shouting accompanied that horrifying bestial cry; it was the terror in the monster's sounds that brought her, though.

When she drew close to the reef, she listened closely, realizing only as the creature passed her on the other side that she recognized the shouting.

They were speaking a _human_ language, rather than fish…!

She leapt over the reef, caution thrown to the wind as she swam quickly, the boat near her.

A particularly loud shout called for them to hunt the Sea King (a title of some sort, perhaps?), claiming that he was hungry.

The ship drew near, and she leapt.

She landed with a loud slam, and screamed as she was shot off with a loud bang, the sounds of terrified shouting accompanying her fall.

She hit the water hard, hissing in pain as she clutched the bullet wound.

There was a shift in the current, and she realized, with significant fear, that the Sea King no longer sounded scared.

It sounded to be beside her, and the only solace she had now was that it seemed to wish to attack the boat first.

There was the crash of something hitting the water, and then the crunch of something hitting the sea king.

He wore a white suit, his hair the same color, and he grinned widely as bubbles poured out from his mouth.

The Sea King's face, now utterly broken, could not see; it tried to grab him, but it did not succeed.

They were close enough to the reefs that the water was still calm, but it might as well have been a storm where she floated, frozen in equal parts awe and terror.

The Sea King struck, but so did he.

The blow was resounding and, with its tail damaged, the Sea King had no chance.

He swam up with his catch, pausing for a moment to gesture for her to follow.

She did, and that was how she had met Garp.

She'd also met Bogard, Garp's right-hand-man, Kirin, the ship's doctor, and Klein, who the first two had forced to apologize to her for shooting her like that.

However, as Kirin had also stated, jumping onto a Marine vessel without warning was like begging to get shot in the first place, and she had thus been told to apologize to Klein as well.

They had asked her many questions, as well as gave her a coat.

She had not thought about that, of course, but the embarrassment came as soon as it was offered.

Mostly covered, she answered their questions with usually the same answer; how had she come here? How long has she been here? Where is she from?

By the end, Garp had just shouted at his crew to quit asking questions when the answer was obviously going to be the same. The same answer in the same tone was getting, as he'd put it, "pretty annoying".

She did not feel bad. She was frustrated in the same way.

Plus, he'd said no offense, which was quite considerate of him.

After that was said and done, they offered to take her to a hospitable island nearby, where someone might know who she was.

She had agreed, so long as they allowed Tok to come.

The entries on the next few days were quite long, filled to the brim with observations that she wrote in the small journal Kirin had given her; nearly every Marine on the ship had their name in the journal, with bits of information about them beside it.

It was far from neat, but she had been happy to interact with other people like her… For a certain definition of 'like her'.

Also, having clothes was pretty great too. It was little more than an ill-fitting Marine uniform stripped of the insignias, but it was still nice.

The next page, the one that started the day that they arrived at the island, was full of more observations before they reached land. There was a hopeful tinge to the words near the end of the passage; perhaps this was where she was from.

"They do not know."

Nothing more was written that day.

A small rap on her floor pulled her attention, her eyes drifting to Tok as he stared lazily at her.

She shifted out of her seat, sitting beside him.

He'd grown a fair bit by now, standing four feet tall and twelve feet long. His lion-like legs were drawn under him for now, though, so he was only a foot and a half up.

Unlike her, he'd grown to be bulky, while she had remained only five feet tall – a fact that she often used to make fun of him when they raced.

She leaned down, resting her head against his shell. Despite its toughness, it was surprisingly comfortable.

Her eyes lingered, for a moment, on the crack that ran along it. It was long and thin, stretching exactly seventeen and a quarter inches, something she'd learned after tracing it with her finger on so many nights.

Her leg was nudged by his head, a reminder to return to what she'd been doing, and she did.

The pages were filled with more of the same, after that.

She learned about the crew, spoke with them about their lives and families, their histories and hobbies, and wrote it all down each day.

Kirin had said that it was an action born of the fear of a repetition of the memory loss, culminating in a desire to have a back-up source of knowledge.

Garp had said that it was because his crew were good people and that Kirin was a no-fun fuddy-duddy.

She liked Garp's explanation better.

The largest of the entries for some time was when they encountered the pirates.

The Hundred Hunter Pirates, a group of several powerful ex-mercenaries that took to a life of piracy and began gathering more and more of their own to join them.

The marines that defeated them were strong, stronger than she'd known, and Garp was chief among them.

Kirin had sat with her, keeping her from fighting alongside them and explained that, in this moment, were Ilyana to board that ship, she would die.

The fear of the beasts beyond the reef had returned at that thought, but there was another that rung out.

She wanted to fight.

She wanted to help.

They were her friends, so of course she'd want to help them.

But she couldn't.

One sentence was written thicker than any other that day, with hands that moved with determination.

"I will become strong enough to help my friends."

The entries were shorter after that. She already knew a great deal about the people of the ship, and she had less time to speak with them, focusing instead on training her body.

She was as strong as some of the weaker crewmen even before training, but she was told that Fishmen were born with ten times the strength of normal men.

Being among the weakest of the ship, this was not something she relished knowing at first, but quickly redoubled her efforts.

If they could become this strong starting at one tenth, then how strong would she become?

She wasn't sure, but she was curious. As was Garp, she learned.

She smiled, though mostly out of pained amusement, remembering how Garp gauged her abilities.

She failed to dodge both his fist and his cannonball, but fortunately, he had been holding back enough not to kill her.

Or he only barely hit. Kirin was purposefully vague on that point.

She grew in strength with each passing day, with each island they reached no longer dampening her spirits when they said they knew nothing of a lionfish Fishman.

Eventually, they reached a destination not too far from Garp's goal, a Marine base near the entrance to Paradise, where she would be dropped off temporarily.

Most of Garp's crew tended to get dropped off at Marine bases as they headed this way, Bogard had explained, as he was taking vacation days to spend time with his family in the East Blue.

"I'll be back in a month or six, so you better climb up the ranks!"

She was left there, feeling rather uncomfortable with the whole thing; for her, it had felt like a matter of weeks had passed.

The four months that she spent on Garp's ship were good memories of becoming stronger surrounded by friends.

The five months that she spent on the Marine base were slightly less good memories, and were more focused on discipline than strength.

The captain of the base, Blackjack, was undoubtedly weaker than Kirin, though above most of Garp's men.

He would have easily disabled almost everyone on the ship, though, which was enough to convince her to hang off of his every word.

User of the Tired-Tired Fruit, he had the ability to inflict exhaustion on whoever he touched, but also to remove the exhaustion of others as well.

This was considered a bit unhealthy, though. Sleep is still important, even if you aren't tired.

Unsurprisingly, despite espousing the importance of adequate sleep, Captain Blackjack had a tendency to spend a lot of his time working, only really sleeping for short 20-minutes naps throughout the day.

He sleeps for between two and four hours a day, and gets criticized for it by the doctor for what feels to be just as long.

His lax manner reminded her considerably of Garp, only with his paperwork actually getting done and him having a reason for falling asleep without warning.

Because she was (technically) a member of Garp's crew, Blackjack tended to test her frequently, wondering where her skills lay.

It wasn't too long before she learned about the Captain's odd way of promoting Marines.

He created personalized tests for them, putting them through a series of challenges of increasing difficulty over some period of time, and if they impressed him, he pushed for a promotion on their part.

She had immediately tried for that test and failed almost instantly, not understanding the nature of the challenges very well.

The next month, she was drilled in what it meant to be a Marine… And why that statement makes no sense, because "being a Marine has no meaning".

Yet, it isn't meaning _less_. Rather, there's no _single_ meaning.

It took her a while, but she eventually grasped it… Mostly.

She was flitting through the pages quickly now, glossing over most of it as she progressed.

She didn't quite 'climb' the ranks like she'd been told, but she did pass several of the Captains tests through the months. She remembered that he was having a Hell of a time trying to push for her promotion; they needed a Vice-Admiral to sign off on it, but Garp was still on vacation.

She didn't linger too long on why they kept rejecting her promotion, focusing instead on becoming stronger both alone and with others, particularly Tok. He had been growing quickly and his shell only seemed to get tougher, his teeth sharper, his movements faster.

Of course, she'd made more than a few friends across the base as well; the pages of information on each person was proof enough of that. Those that hung out with her seemed to be stronger, faster, and even smarter at times than those who didn't.

Blackjack called it charisma – the natural born ability of a leader to bring out the best in those around them.

Commander Davin, on the other hand, called it pack mentality – they see her spending her free time training, and they follow suit.

This launched another argument on the philosophy of the soul and human nature, which was a common staple for those two.

The marines had a betting pool going on what subject they would finally agree on, with statistics being the fool's gamble, and war strategy being the safe bet.

It wasn't quite identical to Garp and Kirin, but it was close enough that she couldn't help but wonder if it was normal for all high-ranking Marines.

All in all, this was a life that she enjoyed.

Then the order came down to relocate some of their forces to an East Blue Marine base that had come under attack recently; the pirates responsible were captured, but the base was too easy of a target in its current state.

Blackjack's first choice was, of course, the person who went to his office the very minute that the news hit.

Along with three others from her own little group (Kensuke, Birch, and Fontin, she recalled), she was sent to the base to work temporarily under Captain Moku and Commander Murasaki.

The entries became rather short and terse after that.

She began to frown, remembering more than reading what Moku had done, and the pirate he'd–

A solid knocking on the door pulled her away from the book, looking up at the door.

Three knocks, barely more than a quick, light tap each – Kirin, then.

"Is something wrong?"

"New info on both the crews have arrived."

She was up quickly, opening the door and trying to restrain herself; she didn't want to come off as too desperate to hear.

She failed, and as she nearly threw the door open, Kirin handed her a bottle of sake and stepped in, holding a stack of papers.

Sitting down right next to Tok, the doctor looked up with a small smile and said,

"I'll read one while you read the other; do you want to start with the Straw Hats bringing holy Hell down on Lagann Island, or how the Blades crushed a coup in Alabasta?"

Ilyana paused, conflicted as she opened the bottle.

"Which one makes more sense?"

"…Tough question, but I'm gonna go with the Blades." Kirin grinned. "Check _this._ "

She accepted the offered poster, shock spreading across her face.

"A starting bounty at _50 million Beris!?_ " She sat down heavily onto Tok's shell, who looked confused. "What did she _do?_ "

"That's the question of the night!" Kirin pulled a few pages off the top. "And trust me, when you read the details, you'll be surprised that the 'Wrath of Nature' Apis is _only_ at 50."

* * *

 **THIRD INTERLUDE: MEETING THE STRAW HATS**

"You two… You've gotten stronger," Zoro said, a grin across his face.

Johnny and Yosaku continued clutching their stomachs, barely able to breathe, let alone formulate a response.

"Y-You… Too…," the former finally managed to grunt. "Blunt s-side…?"

"Heh. Blade had a trick up his sleeve," he replied, returning Wado to its sheath. "Some old story about a pair of sword-makers, and a blade that cut only what it needed to."

"…What…?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he muttered, scratching his head. "The Captain has some great advice, but it's almost exclusively cryptic and only makes sense while experiencing grievous injuries."

With that, Zoro grinned again, raising Yubashiri and Kitetsu the Third as a cold chill washed over Johnny and Yosaku again.

"A-Ah, couldn't we just catch up b-by talking?" Yosaku sputtered out.

"Actions speak louder than words."

The sound of steel striking steel became background noise as Nami leaned back, looking away from the conversation (savage beating) Zoro was having.

"So, how did you meet Blade?" she was asked, Alvida similarly leaning back. "I imagine that it was after I did, given that he didn't have a ship at that time."

"Actually, it was only a little after you," Nami replied. "I was stealing from your ship when the two of you fought, then I stole from a Marine base and he caught me." She chuckled softly. "Y'know, he offered to open a safe for me? It was pretty weird."

"Yes, he seems to be rather… Casual," she agreed. "I haven't spoken with him much, but he seems to have a very fluid concept of 'enemies'. Speaking of him, though… Where is he?"

Nami opened her mouth, but a small hand was raised and she glanced to the third girl.

"Well, according to Laboon, he's currently chasing after these two people." Apis frowned slightly. "He doesn't seem to think they're threats, though, and he says that… Your captain is really hot?"

"…"

"…I-I MEANT LITERALLY!" she shouted, turning red and looking to the side with a 'harrumph', her arms crossed. "He's-!"

"He runs a body temperature of 130 on average," Nami said with a nod. "Any higher than that, though, and he runs the risk of heat stroke."

"…Shouldn't that-?"

"Yes." Nami donned a pair of sunglasses, ignoring the fact that there shouldn't be light inside of a whale's stomach as she did. "He has a lot of secrets, most of which don't make sense, but he doesn't hide them out of malice. He just _really_ likes messing with people."

"Is that why he has that blindfold?" Apis asked. "I mean, he can see through it, right?"

"…Actually, I don't think anyone on the crew has seen beneath it," she admitted. "And we're pretty sure he can see, but he's surprisingly keen of hearing, so maybe he can just hear things."

"Echolocation?"

Nami shrugged.

"He's an enigmatic Blade, sheathed in a mystery, and quenched in questions. I think I gave up on asking questions just before Loguetown. Plus, when he lays face-down on the ship, it moves almost 50% faster."

"…What?"

"Mystery."

"…I have an odd curiousity that-"

"Needs to know, yet knows that it won't make sense?" Nami grinned, peering over her shades. "I know the feeling. Since we have to wait for him anyway, and you're a friend of his, I don't mind filling you in."

"NAMI-SWAN~!"

Sanji literally leapt across the deck, landing gracefully with a platter; on it, a few drinks and–

"Ice cream!?" Apis shouted, looking surprised. "But- We're on a ship! How do you keep it chilled?"

"A liquid-nitrogen substitute."

Gin walked out as well, carrying a few plates and moving at a reasonable human pace for someone carrying food.

Nami frowned. "Excuse me? Last I checked, we don't have any of that, and it's dangerous."

"Blade has some interesting recipes," Sanji explained. "Get enough carbon dioxide from baking soda and vinegar, use that to make dry ice, mix that carefully with pure enough isopropyl alcohol, and you get a liquid nitrogen substitute."

He paused. "Though, it's actually a bit more complicated than that, and I'm still trying to figure out how he did it. Regardless, we have enough liquid nitrogen in a vacuum sealed container to make at least enough ice cream for a few beautiful ladies like yourselves."

"Your captain is a very creative guy," Gin commented. "There's a lot of little things that don't really do much, but seem helpful in small ways. Chilled food isn't exactly common on the sea."

Nami scoffed loudly, shaking her head.

"Enough about _our_ captain." She looked to the other nearby ship. "What about _yours?_ Blade is an impressive man, so what is it about the Straw-Hat Rubberman that left him with a man-crush?"

"…Actually, before I answer that… Where _is_ our captain?" Alvida asked, at which point Apis tried to speak.

After an incomprehensible garble of speech, she swallowed the ice cream, grunted in brain-freeze-induced agony, and replied:

"H-He's on Viridian…!" She rubbed her forehead lightly. "Your long-nosed guy was talking to him…!"

"…Thousand Beri that-"

"No."

Zoro walked over, the sounds of steel-on-steel having faded away a moment ago.

"Don't gip them out of their money too, you sea-witch."

"What did you just call her?" Sanji growled, stepping forward. "It's not her fault you have the financial sense of _moss_ , marimo."

"The Hell'd you say, shit-chef…!?"

"Are you hard of hearing, sword-for-brains?"

It only took a few more sentences for Nami to sigh and grab something from beside her.

With a resounding clang, the platter that had previously held the ice cream slammed right into Zoro's skull, bouncing off and hitting Sanji in the nose.

"Enough, boys," she said firmly. "Now, Sanji, I want you back in the kitchen, and Zoro, I want you to go figure out what Usopp's been telling their captain. I want to rig a bet against Blade, and it'll be easier if I know what I'm working with."

"…Tch. Fine."

"Anything for you, Nami-swan~!" As Zoro walked away, Sanji continued gushing over the girls, asking, "Is there anything you'd like to request? I promise that it will be the most delicious meal you've ever had the pleasure of experiencing~!"

"Ah… What kind of meats do you have?" Alvida asked. "We've subsisted very heavily off of fruits and roasted fish. Gin is adequate as a cook, but…"

"No need to mince words," the man in question rasped. "I'm no chef, and all I have is a cobbled together guide from Red-Leg on basic nutrition."

Sanji smiled, nodding at that. "Well, I'll have to fix that," he said, sounding a fair bit more serious.

An odd chill passed over Gin's spine as he saw him roll his sleeves up, dropping and extinguishing his cigarette.

"Gin? Let's go. Time for your first lesson."

"…Yes, sir."

They moved quickly, leaving Apis to smile slightly.

"He sounded excited," she commented, slowly raising a bit more of ice cream to–

"Wait, is that mine!?"

"…No?"

"You little thief!" Nami growled, causing Apis to step back… Until the scowl turned to a grin. "You're my new favorite!"

With a quick flick of her wrist, a 10 Beri coin was launched into the ground, bouncing quickly.

Just as it drew near her head, Apis couldn't help but follow it, barely feeling the very light tugging in her hands.

"Mm~! It's actually really good!"

The coin bounced right off of Apis' forehead and, with an equally swift motion, Nami caught the coin on its return arc, savoring the ice cream.

"…Can you show me how to do that!?"

Nami laughed softly as Apis got excited, before nodding.

At the very least, it would kill time until her cap–

"LIAR!"

Usopp immediately leapt over the Viridian's railing, hitting the deck of the Merry quickly as he kept going.

"It's not a _LIE_ , per se!"

"The Merry doesn't have a damn Shadow-Captain, whatever that is!"

"Yeah, well, if it did, I'd be it!"

"The Hell does that even mean!?"

Nami eyed Usopp as he darted past the mast, narrowly avoiding one of Zoro's sheathes as he swung it.

"…So, the most important part is the wrist-motion," Nami began, only to get a half-incredulous stare from Apis.

It wasn't quite the normal disbelief that she'd expected, though; rather, the other half was, in fact, a sorrowful sort of sympathy.

"This is normal for you, too?" she asked gently.

"Apis, right?" Nami grinned, lightly hitting her hat. "I think we'll get along just fine."

* * *

"So, just to make sure, but you thought that this was a _good_ idea?"

I sat across from the two whale-hunting buffoons, desperately trying to ignore the lingering stink around my body.

I mean, seriously – How was the _lungs_ the most disgusting part of the whale? It smelled as bad as necrosis in there!

"W-Well, we need the food to feed our- OW!"

I rolled another small stone in my hand, glaring through my blindfold at Mr. 9.

"I'm already mad at you, Trigger-Happy." I looked at his blue-haired companion. "You, Miss…"

"Wednesday," she replied.

"Your parents must hate you."

She flinched slightly, scowling at me.

"It's a _codename_."

"Whatever you say, princess," I replied, shrugging and pretending to miss the second flinching. "Fill me in on why a merc needs this whale."

"You know we're-"

"Yes, now hurry up."

She thought for a moment, her eyes moving to the upper-left before she sighed.

"Mr. 9 wasn't entirely lying," she admitted. "We are mercenaries, and we're here because we're working for the nearby village, Whiskey Peak."

She stopped, looking me in the eyes as if she were daring me to call her out.

Since she's telling the truth, though, I just gestured for her to continue.

"The whale will be enough to feed the village for months. If we can do that, then the village won't have any food issues for the foreseeable future, and the two of us get paid for our services."

"…Cool."

I moved towards her, cutting the ropes binding her with a quick motion. She seemed surprised for a moment as I stood.

"I like honest people." I slid the knife up my sleeve, dissipating it into prana where she couldn't see it. "I'm not letting you kill the whale while I'm here, but you at least don't seem like a bad person."

"Ah…! Thank y-"

"BUT." She flinched. "Don't think I couldn't see through that."

I walked past her, the flow of energy passing through me into Laboon just enough to tell me where to go.

"I spend my nights playing poker with my navigator, and she cheats a man whose life banks on his every hand." I smiled slightly. "And we're _even._ "

The sound of Mr. 9's ropes being severed were the only sound that came after me, aside from the fleshy sound of my boots on Laboon's innards.

…Still gross.

* * *

I think it was between the story of why Laboon's face had the Straw-Hat's Roger and the story about how Luffy was fighting the Pirate Captain, Tempest the Gale, and had to get saved by a spiky-haired Marine woman before getting hit in the head by an Alvida that I realized that questioning Luffy's antics was a sure-fire way of getting a headache.

You would think that I would be the _one_ person who would know that fact the best, but I appear to be some sort of glutton for punishment or masochist of some sort, as I just keep asking.

"So, you're saying that you and Alvida beat Sorin the Coal… Using an _oil_ fire caused by _solar energy?_ " I looked over at Apis, almost confused. "Is… Is that some kind of irony?"

"I'm not sure…?"

"Well, it was a tad more complicated than that, but yes," Alvida admitted. "But it was his crew that lost due to the fire; Sorin himself was defeated by Luffy personally. It was actually that battle that made me believe in his dream."

I leaned forward, my eyes narrowing slightly.

"Explain further."

"Well," she began, "It was the surrounding context that was complicated; the battle itself was quite straight-forward. Even when the building he was in was lit aflame, Luffy didn't give up." Alvida smiled slightly. "I recall thinking that there was no way he'd survive, but no sooner had Sorin begun to gloat when I heard him shout out an attack with an… _Interesting_ choice of name."

She took a deep breath, before saying in a deeper tone,

"Gum-Gum Wind Bag!"

"Pft-!"

My hand lashed out, covering my mouth quickly as I restrained my laugh.

"Ah! You got me perfectly!" Luffy shouted, despite the fact that she sounded nothing like him. "Now do Blade, do Blade!"

"Ah, I think I'll pass," Alvida said, shaking her head. "Still, I believe that catches us all up on our identities and stories."

"Sounds about right," I agreed, stifling any further laughter. "You fell on Luffy's head and found a Devil Fruit; you and Buggy share a common target (I love being important); Johnny and Yosaku attacked Luffy, failed, and got saved by him from pirates; Gin saved those two from a Fishman Marine in Loguetown; Apis had a pet dragon and a Devil Fruit… I think that's all the Straw Hats."

"And you beat me, Buggy, a Marine Captain, a Lieutenant, a Pirate Commodore, a Fishman, and a cat-man; and your rewards were a bounty hunter, a thief, a liar, and a cook."

"And a boat with a sheep's head!" I reminded her, gesturing to the Merry. "She's a beloved crew-mate too!"

"Ah, how could I forget? My apologies."

"…How do you manage to sound so sincere, yet so patronizing at the same time?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'll figure you out eventually, Alvida…"

"…I look forward to it?"

"Hey, Captain!"

"Eh?" Both Luffy and I turned at once, before Nami pointed directly at me.

"I mean _my_ captain," she clarified, walking forward. "What are you planning on doing now? We've spent nearly two hours regaling each other with stories, and if we don't set out soon, we'll be stuck sailing through the whole night, and something about this air is off-putting. I'd prefer setting off _before_ nightfall."

I thought about it for a moment, before nodding.

"That's a good idea, just… Y'know." I scratched the back of my head. "Like Crocus said, the paths beyond Reverse Mountain are pretty wild. We likely won't be seeing the Straw Hats for a while, since they're probably going to pave their own path to the One Piece."

"Shishishishi! He's got it right!" Luffy grinned widely, dropping yet _another_ large bone that was stripped of meat.

It's a good thing Alvida kept him confined to their supplies, or else we'd starve…!

"Still, it was good meeting you, Blade!" he said, standing and raising–

"WHA-!?"

I was thrown back by the explosive blow, my vision going white for a moment before I hit the ground.

In a single moment, every Blade had their weapons drawn, with the Straw Hats looking almost incredulously… Before Luffy offered his hand to help me up.

"Heh… You did say you wanted to hit me for attacking your Nakama," I recalled. "You didn't strike me as the vindictive type, though."

"Eh, I owed Alvida one!" He grinned. "Someone tried to attack me before we became crewmates, and she attacked him first!"

"…Heh. Not one to leave a debt unpaid, then. I can respect that."

I grabbed his hand, standing with his help and tightening my grip a bit.

"Best of luck, Straw-Hat," I told him, grinning. "I'd better not beat you to the One Piece, got that? I refuse to let anyone else take that crown."

"Shishishishi! Of course not! And you'd better not… Uh…"

He stopped, a confused look crossing his face.

"…Uh, what's your dream again? I forgot."

"…Pfft… _Pftahahahaha_!"

I threw my head back, laughing loudly as I gripped even harder, feeling his hand warp like rubber.

"You're just golden, y'know that?" I grinned widely, letting him go. "My dream is Justice, Luffy. To do everything I can, to protect those who can't protect themselves… to save _everyone_. My desire is to create a world where life can be free and beautiful!"

I threw my arms out wide, passionate joy unrestrained in my voice as I shouted,

"I will become a _TRUE HERO OF JUSTICE!_ "

The echo throughout the entire Cape reverberated, and for a moment, in that singular instant where I put a voice to it all, it felt…

…It felt _real._

"Shishishi! You sound like a Marine!" Luffy replied.

"Maybe I do." I shook my head, still grinning like an idiot. "But I'm a Pirate because my Justice and theirs are incongruent; they'll never fit. If my Justice places me against the whole World Government… Well."

I chuckled.

"I suppose I'll just have to take them down, too."

With that, I turned around and moved towards the Merry.

"Zoro, tell Usopp to finish whatever he's doing with Crocus! Sanji, secure the supplies like we're readying to sail into a hurricane! And Nami!"

A mischievous smile played across her face.

"Yes, Captain?"

I closed my eyes for a moment, recalling the details of the Log Pose that Ms. Wednesday had had on her wrist…

"Get ready to sail through weather that makes a monsoon feel insignificant, because it's time to weigh anchor."

"Destination, Captain?"

"Cactus Island," I told her, eyes focused on the horizon even as the Straw-Hats clamored to their own ship.

"Which direction?" _"Let's not fall behind them!"_

Both Nami's and Apis' voices rung in my ears.

Her hand shot out, catching the false Log Pose I'd traced.

"Follow that needle, no matter what." _"Shishishi! Let's see how long it takes…!"_

I stepped to Merry's figurehead and leaned against it, my hand gently brushing up against one of her horns. "I don't want to wait too long, after all."

"Wait too long for what?" _"How long what takes?"_

I grinned a wide, Monkey-like grin.

"For our crews meeting again, of course!" _"For our crews meeting again! Shishishi!"_

* * *

 **BLADE EPISODE 8: TOO MUCH WHISKEY PEAK**

"Anyway, that's pretty much how we met the Prince Baseball and Princess Cleavage," I explained, lowering my… Stein? Yeah, that's probably what this thing is called.

…Is it healthy to drink an entire stein of whiskey…?

"But yeah, it's a good thing we came across you dudes when we did," I told the hair-roll mayor with a shake of my head. "The weather on the way here was _Hell_. Any normal ship that went through that would need a damn good miracle to survive."

I drained the last of the stein with a hefty swig, parsing the different tastes of the booze, the glass itself, and the knockout drugs that would knock out a small horse.

"Of course, we're hardly normal, but we still had a little miracle named Nami anyway."

A loud shout came from said navigator as she raised her- is that stein half-empty? I can literally burn this out of my system, but how is she alive…?

"I'll drink to that!"

"You'll drink to anything if the drink's free, Nami."

"Damn right!"

"Hm. Well that sirtantly- Ah." The Mayor cleared his throat loudly. "Maa, maa, Maa! … That certainly sounds like good fortune on your part, coming across a pirate-loving town like this! Still, it is a tad bit depressing that Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9 were prevented from bringing back the food, but it's not as if we're experiencing a famine!"

He let out a loud, boisterous laugh, before pausing.

"Ah, it's a fair bit warmer tonight than expected, yes?" he asked. "Here, I'll get more drink!"

I scoffed.

"Any more free drink, Iga, and you might not have a _famine_ issue, but you'll have a Hell of a drought!"

"Maapapapa!" he laughed, shaking his head. "You underestimate our staying power, Captain! We aren't 'Whiskey Peak' for no reason, after all!"

"Hn. Then bring it on, Iga!" I pushed my stein forward, grinning widely. "You have some thirsty Oni here, and we're dyin' to bleed you drier than Sandy Island."

* * *

It took forty more minutes before the whole crew was suitably 'incapacitated'. Nami managed to throw back drink after drink, but kept switching out her drinks with those of the other mercs to avoid the drugs.

She's probably a little buzzed, but given her mischievous, almost cat-like smirk, that's only honed her senses… Somehow.

Zoro stepped outside just a few seconds ago; he drank a crazy amount for any human, but his metabolism must be like a monster's, since he seemed completely sober when he left.

I myself am also pleasantly buzzed (a feeling that I'm actually rather partial to now), but given that I had to drink a solid _gallon_ of whiskey, I don't think that getting drunk will happen any time soon unless it's on someone else's dime.

Still, given the way that Zoro's even stronger than he was in canon, he should be able to stomp the whole island single-handedly, right…?

…Maybe I'm more drunk than I thought, because I barely remember anything from the story at this point.

As it is, I might as well get to looting. Nami has a wonderful eye for hidden loot, but I can literally read the history of the rooms I go into.

…Huh?

That's… Weird. There's something on the horizon…?

"…This probably won't end terribly…"

* * *

"Huh? Who are you?"

"I was planning on asking you the same thing," I told the pair, crossing my arms. "Let's see… Trenchcoat and shades, and your partner is covered in lemons… Ah!"

I snapped my fingers, grinned widely as I 'figured out' their identities.

"Travelling performers!"

 _ ***BOMUBOMU!***_

…Okay, so I'm not sure if, going by how he _shot me,_ he figured out who I was, or if he just has no sense of humor.

"…I recognize you now, Light-Surge Blade. Your bounty is pretty large for a newcomer," Mr. 5 stated, raising his gun again. "Guess it's just our luck that we'd get a freebie like you."

"…Freebie?"

I slowly stood back up, frowning as I looked down at my shirt.

…Cool, undamaged. I Reinforced it, but I don't want to show my whole Haki-infused hand just yet.

"Excuse me, but I am pretty far from a freebie," I pointed out. "I'm actually massively _under_ priced… Underbountied? Under… Something. Point is, I'm way more trouble than I'm currently worth."

*Tkt.*

Is that the trig-

Damnit.

* * *

"So, is that everyone?" Sanji asked, taking a deep drag from his cigarette.

"Yeah." Zoro looked his sword over, frowning slightly at the traces of blood. "All things considered, I'm a little disappointed."

"For once, we agree on something." Sanji sighed, looking out over the collection of insensate bodies. "You and Blade might be idiots, but you're a damn lot better as sparring partners than these guys."

"Speaking of, where is he? And the witch, for that matter?" Zoro frowned, his grip on his blades tightening. "Something-"

"-feels wrong, yeah." Sanji's eyes narrowed, looking around carefully. "It's something in the air. Almost like…"

The faint echo of an explosion was heard, making the both of them turn towards the source… and miss the soft wingbeats of a vulture and an otter atop it as they moved.

The next explosion was less like a detonation, and more like a titanic structure collapsing, before yours truly exploded into the clearing, bouncing three times (twice off of the bodies of other Baroque Works mercenaries).

However, I didn't bounce off of the one mercenary I was actually interested in protecting, who I quickly pushed out of my arms as I stood back up with a scowl.

"Do you have no idea what pre-battle banter is, asshat!?" I shouted, scowling. "Here I am, trying to make this _interesting_ , and you just go shooting me right in the-"

I bit down, swinging Oni-Hone outwards and pushing out prana, the clear burst cleaving through the air in front of me.

A pair of explosions went off beside me, but my prediction was off; the detonation was too close and left a ringing in my ears.

A sudden shove had me rolling to the side just in time to avoid the crushing weight of Ms. Valentine, who appears to be making mouth-noises with her face-hole.

Unfortunately, he _killed my hearing._

 _Again._

Gritting my teeth, my hand reached for the blindfold–

Only for the world to go white again, an explosion tearing through the air directly at my face.

When I hit the ground, I could feel the sound around me, several shouts of my name playing across my skin; some gloating, I think, from Mr. 5.

I think… I think I'd like to lie down for a while…

…Huh. Wait, am I…?

Am I still buzzed…?

…Heh. Yeah.

That's the only explanation for why this would seem like a good idea.

Prana flooded my throat, Reinforcing it; with a bit of Alteration, volume is a cinch to modulate too.

Raising my hand up to my face and pulling the blindfold down, I spoke.

" _ **I am the Bone of my Sword."**_

Everyone went silent, the echo of the words carrying that same weight.

I didn't channel prana to my ears, so I couldn't _hear_ what he said, but as I cracked open one eye, I didn't need to.

I think it was supposed to be something incredulous, something about how I shouldn't be able to stand.

However, it became exceedingly hard for him to speak when my fist was shoved into his face, dislodging a tooth and cracking another almost completely in half.

Another structure, collapsed. This time, it was because _his_ body was launched through a wall.

A swift follow-up blow batted Ms. Valentine to the side, though given the way she seemed to skim the ground, she was mostly in control.

Plus, given that the rubble appears to be shifting, Mr. 5 appears to be getting up as well.

And all of this would probably _feel_ important if it weren't for the fact that the Aria triggered most of my Circuits, and the increased heat and toughening of my body has purged the last of the alcohol.

This is bad specifically because, after having pushed Vivi out of the way just after being tossed about like a ragdoll with a penchant for hugging dynamite, I completely lost track of the _crown princess of Alabasta._

Her hair is _bright blue_. How did I miss-?

…Right. Unless I'm focusing, I'm blind.

…I am _so_ not getting drunk again for a while.

"Zoro, Sanji. I want them captured, restrained, and put onto the Merry."

I scanned the area with my eye, panning over.

Given the way that Zoro stopped when I looked in his direction, the moonlight must be bright enough that he caught sight of my scars.

Not like it matters, but good on him for only pausing momentarily.

Grabbing my blindfold, I sprinted in the direction of Vivi's tracks, gritting my teeth at the sight of the duck tracks… And how they seemed to go near the Merry before disappearing.

* * *

"HEY, PRINCESS."

Throwing open the door to Nami's room, where I could feel multiple people, I shouted,

"ARE YOU DEAD."

"B-B-Blade, RU-! Mmf!"

"Nope, you're not dea- Wait what?"

*SNAP*

Why is the floor suddenly getting closer?

…Huh. Wow, this wood tastes pretty bad.

No offense meant of course, Merry!

…Wait, why did I fall ov-

OH GOD MY NECK IS BROKEN.

WHAT.

WHAT.

WHAAAAAAAT.

…Okay, I think I'm getting better.

WHOA, okay, that is not comfy. I already started healing and- Wait, is that clicking? In my spinal coLw Kx uw vS oh dv hP dn hL wV wr sQ hh gV do yd wl rq Hy hu bw kl qj Kx uw vS oh dv hS oh dv hW kh Sd lq Wk hS dl qW kh Sd lq Zk bG rL Uh ph pe hu So hd vh Pd nh Lw Vw rs LU hp hp eh uL wZ rq wV wr sL Qh hg Lw So hd vh Su rw hf wP hS ur wh fw Kh uS ur wh fw Wk hp Su rw hf wH yh ub rq hV dy hW kh pI lq gW kh lu Vd oy dw lr qR xu Vd oy dw lr qS ur wh fw LF dq Vw lo oK hd uL wL wv Qr wR yh uW kh Lp sx ov hL vU hw xu ql qj LF dq Ih ho Lw Lq Pb Eo rr gO ln hO dy dL qP bY hl qv Pd jp dL qP bV rx oW kh Il uh Lv Jh ww lq jV wu rq jh uP bE rq hv Du hZ kl vs hu lq jZ lw kl qP hL vW kl vK rz Vk hI ho wK rz Kh Ih ow Zk hq Wk hX uj hv Vw du wh gZ kb Fd qL Ih ho Lw Wk hI lu hL vV su hd gl qj Lw vJ hw wl qj Zr uv hW kh Sd lq Uh pl qg vP hL pI ru jh ww lq jD jd lq Ir uj hw wl qj Wk hF ul pv rq Uh gY hu pl oo lrq

My breath came out ragged after that, my visoin slowly stabilizing, so that there're only a few hunderd dancing lights across my vision.

So… Wow.

That, uh…

I think I blackd out for a moment there.

I didn't realize pain even came in that vareity. I think the bones were grounding against the spinal cord while resetitng themselves...?

I…

…I don't have a joke for this.

I slowly sat up, the look of abstarct horror on the faces of the two bound Barque Works mebmers, hands arising now from their necks to cover their mouths, juxatposed with the plaesantly interested face of the third, unbound one.

"Y-you…"

My throat immediately rebelled against my attempt to speak, feeling like I'd just spent the last-

Oh.

Oh, I was… Screaming.

That's why they look so…

…

"I… d-don't…"

I tried to focus, driving prana into my throat to heal it at least enough to speak.

"…I-Is… that all…?" I growled, my voice like I'd been gargling gravel and magma.

I gave a grin, hollow as it likely looked, and stared up at Miss All-Sunday.

"D-Damn… Girl. Y-You… You've got… Legs fer daaayysss…"

"…Ah?"

Ah, there's the surprise.

Y'see, that's my jam. I like surprise.

Surprise is useful, keeps them off balance. It's casual, and it's light, and… and…

…And it doesn't look like the way those two are looking at me.

"I'll be quite honest," Robin began, "I really wasn't expecting you to survive that. Most people die when I kill them, after all."

Immediately, I flooded as much prana into my throat as I could, my grin feeling realer as I chuckled.

"It's true… Most people die… when they are killed," I admitted, my grin pulling into something brighter with those words and my throat quickly regenerating from the raw tearing. "But I am _not_ most people."

"…Well, I certainly have reason to agree."

"Heh… Though, I gotta say…"

I reached my hands up to my head, carefully tilting it side to side.

The bones were healing, but they were stiff.

With a series of light, yet nonetheless agonizing clicks, I slid everything around into their proper place.

"…I don't think I've been killed so gracefully before," I told her honsetly. "I've been cut open, blown up, gouged, and torn to shreds, but I've never had someone just reach around, grab on, and _twist_ with that kind of professional accuracy. If you'd gone just a little further, you would've damaged the spinal cord itself, and I honestly don't know if I'd've survived that."

She gave a slight smile, one of her hands raised to her chin and the other now sitting leisurely on her thigh.

"I'm touched," she said, her tone almost happy. Maybe amused it a better word? "It's not often that I get such high praise from my victims, especially in regards to my killing them."

"Well, you're clearly killing the wrong people then," I replied playfully. "Of course, demons like me are practically one of a kind."

"Oh…? Then I suppose it would be a shame, then, if I disposed of you too quickly, wouldn't it?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that (even if it did hurt), shaking my head.

"Oh, feel free to try!" I told her, my voice still rough. "If I could die that easily… Wouldn't it prove that I'm _not_ so different from the rest?"

She paused, thinking for a moment, before giving an amused smile to me as she stood.

"Hm. But are you so sure you'd survive, 'Light-Surge Blade'? A forty-five million bounty is certainly the largest to come out of the East Blue, but here in the Grand Line… It's barely more than half the lowest frozen bounty of the Shichibukai."

She looked down at me, curiosity playing behind her eyes as she looked me over.

"How certain are you that-"

She stopped, her smile immediately fading as she took a swift step back, looking down…

At the thread-thin wire of seastone that had just brushed against her thigh.

"I am a man of many talents," I said calmly, slowly standing up and letting the thread go limp. "And believe me when I say that I have more than just parlor tricks up my sleeve."

With that, I stretched out my neck a little bit more, relishing the little pops as the bone-pain finally started to disappear entirely.

"In any case, unless you're here to kill our dear little princess, then I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave the ship," I said carefully. "I certainly don't mind talking, or the view for that matter, but I've got the funniest feeling that even if you left without another word, we'll speak again before too long."

She quirked an eyebrow, her hand gently moving across her jaw in contemplation as she seemed to re-appraise me.

"…Well, I can't say I dislike such boldness," she admitted. "Tell me… Where do you plan on going next?"

I frowned slightly, holding my hand in front of me.

"…Baroque Works' boss," I told her. "His goons jumped us fresh off our entry to the Grand Line, from this bratty duo to the whole of Whiskey Peak, not to mention you, too. I'll find this guy that thinks he can threaten my crew…"

I clenched my hand into a fist tightly, light blue prana just barely visible around it as I focused.

"And I'll _break him._ "

"…Hmhm."

Another of those slight smiles pulled across her face for a moment, before she nodded.

"Perhaps, then, you'll have use for this."

A quick motion later, and my hand lashed out to catch the small, hourglass-like device.

"…Nanimonai, huh?"

"It's just short of Alabasta… Where you'll find the man you're looking for."

She paused.

"Ah… I'd even forgotten that they were here," she said calmly, not gesturing to the two prisoners at all, though the hands that covered their mouths disappeared.

'Forgotten' my rear end…

"This one," she continued, gesturing to Vivi, "should have quite a bit of information regarding him. I did, after all, allow her to follow me and gather it."

"Meh, gathered as much," I said with a shrug. "Princesses and battlefields are an odd mixture, y'know?"

She paused only for a moment, before returning the shrug herself.

"You're an observant fellow, Blade. Though… I wonder. Is that only for the details of a person's history?"

"If you mean, 'did you notice I grabbed your sword when I snapped your neck', I'm not blind."

"…Your eyes are closed."

"That's more for your benefit, really. They're pretty disgusting."

"Oh…? Now you've piqued my curiosity."

"I did that the moment I stopped using my mouth for screaming."

"Consider it peaked, now."

"…Hm. I respect your wordplay. Fine, fine… Just don't sick up on me when you see it," I told her. "The room smells bad enough after the first time."

With that, I opened my eyes slowly, the dim lighting hopefully masking the less-than-stellar appearance.

"O-Oh Ra…!"

"…Well. I mean… C'mon Vivi, I know they're scarred, but did you have to sound so disgusted?"

"Ah! N-No, I didn't mean- I meant as in- I wasn't-"

"I'm inclined to agree with the captain here," Robin agreed. "That was hardly tactful, and most certainly not conduct befitting a princess."

"I-I'M SORRY!"

I chuckled, shaking my head.

"We're messing with you. …Well, I am, at least. It doesn't look _too_ bad, does it?"

Robin looked directly into my eyes for a moment, before replying,

"It looks like most of a broken blue china plate was left floating in a vat of writhing mercury."

"…Huh. I didn't think of using writhing like that. Hey, what do you think of 'disgusting bloody orb floating in a hazy scum of black fluid'?" I pointed to my other eye. "It just doesn't have the _flow_ to it, y'know?"

"I agree." She thought for a moment. "I would suggest substituting 'orb' and 'fluid' for other, more evocative nouns, but the framework fits well. You sound more educated than I would expect from a pirate, especially of your age."

"Most people skip past 'educated' and just call me crazy, but thank– Wait, how old do you think I am?"

"Young."

"…You're not wrong…?" I shook my head. "Anyway, I'm gonna go now. I'm confident that my crew handled both Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine, but I feel uncomfortable knowing that at least one of my crew blacked out drunk…"

"I see; then in that case, I will bid you adieu, 'Light-Surge Blade'."

"Y'know… That name's really growing on me." I started to grin. "I wasn't exactly for it at first, but I think I might actually start using it as a signature move…"

With that, I turned and headed out, planning on checking on Usopp…

"…Wait, aren't you going to cut us free…?"

"…Okay, yeah, I think I'll do that… WAIT. GIMME BACK ONI-HONE!"

"He… actually forgot…?"

* * *

"Is he… Moping…?"

Usopp looked over at Vivi, who seemed rather confused.

"You didn't hear him? He said something like, 'Oni liked her better than me', and that meant that he felt 'totally betrayed'." Usopp told her. "I mean, it's just a sword, but he's acting like it's playing favorites."

"And he's moping about it?"

"Yup. It shouldn't last too long, since he'll probably get bored of being depressed pretty soon."

I turned my head slightly to the side, frowning towards Usopp.

"I can hear you, y'know. And for saying that, I will mope for at _least_ another three minutes… And I'm not moping anyway! I was just thinking about how my own sword _betrayed me_ and totally wanted to stay with her!"

I poked at the ground with Oni-Hone's sheathed form, absently noting that there were a couple bodies nearby.

Speaking of (or thinking of, I guess)…

"…These guys're okay, right? I mean, they're definitely breathing, but…"

"Ah, don't worry about it!" Nami cut in, smiling so wide that she must have found the safe with the town's money. "More importantly, I found their coffers~! They have a whole _six and a half million Beri!_ "

"…-!"

"…?"

"…! …!"

"…"

"…!"

"Ugh, fine!"

Nami stepped off to the side, now slightly huffy.

Once again, I got a confused look, though this time from nearly everyone.

"We negotiated the distribution of loot," I explained.

"…What?"

"We basically conversed using a mixture of eyebrow motions, minute facial expressions, and stern glares." I slowly sipped from my drink, before immediately throwing it at a wall once I realized that there was dirt in it from all of the explosions. "It's a complicated language," I concluded, my voice much grumpier with dirt in my mouth.

"…What?"

"Yeah, that's normal. I've been speaking this language since I was able to read, but I still think I got cheated." I shrugged. "That's what I get for being a jack, I suppose. Anyway, I'mma go take a nap. Having your neck snapped is pretty tiring."

"Wait, wha-"

"Night, all!"

With that, I casually walked away from the group, confident that no matter what happens, they'll be able to handle it.

…

No! Bad Blade! No doubting your crew! There's no way that Usopp would have accidentally left the ropes too loose because he didn't want it to chafe!

…

"Vivi, double-check the ropes on Fiver and Lemons."

"…Who's Vivi?" came the echo of pretty much everyone, only for said princess to raise her hand.

"…You know what? Vivi, _you_ give them the full rundown. I'm tired, I'mma take a nap, and if Nami tries to loan you money, remember: Light your wallet on fire. It's a faster and less painful way to lose money. Nap time!"

Ah… Good old prana-exhaustion… Just burning up so much of that alcohol was practically on the level of a Noble Phantasm on its own…

Time to sleep…

…Dangit, this dirt tastes like blood. Maybe if I roll over…

"…Dangit, _all_ of the dirt tastes like blood! How is a man supposed to nap like this!? Zoro, did you do this!?"

As a conversation/argument erupted between both myself and Zoro about bloody murder, Vivi looked over at Nami and that single, burning question was asked.

"Is this… Normal?"

"…You're in for a wild, wild ride, princess."

* * *

 **INTERLUDE: LEMON-FRESH**

"What, exactly, are you doing?"

"Wrong question!" I slowly folded the shirt in front of me, a soft smile playing across my face. "Try again!"

Her confused expression only grew deeper as she sat there.

"Okay… Why are you doing laundry in front of your prisoner?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I folded another shirt carefully, placing it in the stack. "If I'm assigned to watch the prisoner, then why wouldn't I do something productive in the meantime?"

"Well, alright, but… Laundry?"

"You're a very inquisitive person," I observed. "It's very different from when you fight. Speaking thereof, do you mind if I ask you why you're treating this so casually? You _are_ still my prisoner."

"…It's very hard to be intimidated by a man doing laundry."

"I see."

The room went quiet again after that, before I began humming softly.

"It's relaxing."

She tilted her head slightly, refocusing on me.

"The laundry," I clarified. "It reminds me of simpler days. Before piracy, before I had to fight just to survive. I remember being a child, and my mother would let me 'help' her with the laundry. Sure, it took twice as long since she had to fix everything I got my hands on, but… It was nice."

"…"

"I have a lot of memories like that. Learning to cook with her, baking with my grandmother, grandad teaching me to swim… They're all precious memories, and I cherish them all."

"…"

"What about you?" I smiled as I folded a pair of jeans carefully, looking up at Miss Valentine. "Do you have any pleasant memories like that?"

She looked confused, almost confounded really, as she looked at me and tried to figure it out.

She wanted to ask something, likely why I was telling her this, but instead, she seemed… Pensive.

"I heard a little bit about you," she finally said. "You're a rising bounty from the East Blue. We received your wanted poster by News Coo, but it was another member of Baroque Works that investigated you."

"Really? And what did they say?"

"Hm. That you're a foolhardy pirate that shouts of Justice like he's a Marine," she told me. "That you keep chasing after some intangible dream, and that you're absolutely adamant on not killing… Yet not averse to crippling."

"Sounds pretty cut-and-dry to me," I replied with a shrug. "Why bring it up?"

"Hm…"

At that, she cracked a slight smile.

It's not like the wide grin that she had earlier; this is tired and wistful, like she's…

"I don't know," she admitted. "Something about you is just… It makes the silence too comfortable. You're absolutely terrible at holding hostages."

She started to grin again, laughing the familiar "Kyahahaha!"

Shaking her head, she continued with a laugh, "I can't believe I'm criticizing my captor! And what's worse, you're not even mad!"

She looked over me with an amused look, her eyes narrowed as she stared at me.

"What kind of person _are_ you?" she wondered aloud. "I've seen a lot of people in my life, but no one like you. Pirates are supposed to toss their prisoners in the brig, and yet I'm in a comfortable room!"

"Meh, Nami said it's fine as long as I drag you out before she needs to sleep."

"Exactly!" She gave another laugh. "You went and spoke against a crewmate for the sake of your prisoner's comfort! What kind of idiot are you~!?"

"…You're sending a lot of conflicting messages," I mused. "Still, that's just the kind of person I am. Plus, it's not like you're our first female Baroque Works employed prisoner that I've had to keep an eye on."

"Ah, yes. Miss Wednesday… Or, should I say Princess Vivi Nefertari, Daughter of King Cobra and heiress to the kingdom of Alabasta?"

"…You're saying that like it's some big revelation."

"Well, it was to us," she retorted.

Another beat passed, silence falling down until I spotted yet another pair of Usopp's gloves.

"I swear, my crew practically just wear the same outfits, but the laundry is still ridiculous…"

Grabbing another pair of jeans, I paused as Valentine herself began to hum.

I couldn't place the tune, likely something from whatever island or Blue she was born to, but it wasn't bad.

It wasn't too long after that that I finished the rest of the laundry, all of it neatly folded in the basket as I leaned back against the wall behind me.

It was honestly a surprise that we were both so relaxed, sitting quietly in the room with the soft lapping of the waves below us just barely audible.

Time passed by at some unknowable rate as I just stared at the backs of my eyelids, just… listening.

After ten, maybe fifteen minutes, even the waves seemed to quiet just the slightest bit, before she spoke.

"Chocolatier."

I paused, tilting my head towards her again.

"You asked earlier, right?" She shifted slightly, moving her hands in front of her, discarding the ropes she'd already undone. "I remember when I was young, and I loved chocolate."

I smiled. "What child didn't?"

"Ah, but I didn't just love eating it," she said, her tone wistful. "For a while, I made it, too. There was this chocolate shop near my home, and I remember being just infatuated with figuring out how to make it. My first few attempts were… Less than stellar."

She had an odd expression on her face, like a happily nostalgic yet nonetheless disgusted taste flew through her mouth. Her fingers toyed with each other, carelessly tapping her nails against her knees.

"It took me a while, but eventually, I made some actually edible chocolates," she continued. "They were these chocolate-covered strawberries and there was no way that I could eat all of them, no matter how hard I tried, but I didn't want to give them away at first. But then, one of my friends tried it… And I remember it clearly."

A wide smile spread across her face, her eyes lighting up with the memory as she moved her hands to her sides.

"The look on her face when she tried it, when her face lit up like it was the best thing she'd ever had, was just… It was elating, I guess. I felt this kind of swelling, happy sort of pride when she begged and begged for more, and I just couldn't help but start giving them away. Each time someone ate one, I just felt happier and happier…"

Her smile began to fade, then, as her eyes moved downward.

"It was… Fun, while it lasted," she muttered softly. "Being a kid, not having these responsibilities, not having to hunt bounties for a living… They were better, _simpler_ days. I guess what I'm saying, is…

"Even if it's totally lame to do your crew's laundry with that stupid, dopey grin, if it's something that reminds you of good times, then they can… Can… I dunno, go suck a lemon or something."

"…You're a bit of an odd one, aren't you?" I asked her casually, only for her to go red and scowl, turning away in a huff.

"Right, coming from the guy who was folding women's underwear in front of his prisoner?"

"What? Nami has her own separate ha- DAMNIT NAMI, WRONG HAMPER! You have your own for a _reason_ – we cannot LIVE in a world of CHAOS!"

"Kyahahaha~! I've been kidnapped by a truly interesting person!"

"Oh, shut it Lemon-Fresh!"

"And that's the best you've got, Laundry Fetishist? I was expecting better!"

"Yeah, well you- I mean- I'm not-! …You use flying attacks and wear a skirt, you exhibitionist!"

She gasped loudly, her hand theatrically going to her face as false shock played across it.

"You looked!? What a perverted man I'm being taken by!"

"Jesus-! _Phrasing, Valentine!_ "

"Pervert, pervert, _PERVERT~!_ "

"STOP SHOUTING THA-"

Just as I shouted, a loud crash came from the door and, for a moment, I swear I could see the face of God in Sanji's eyes.

"I have never seen this woman before in my life," I deadpanned, though, for some reason beyond my understanding, he didn't look like he believed me.

Aside from a splitting headache, I don't actually remember much after that, but oddly enough, _I_ was the one who had to pay Nami for the door repairs…

* * *

 **The Choice**

"Well, the answer should be plenty obvious, shouldn't it!? If we use this, then we can skip past that Hellhole Little Garden, and go straight to Alabasta!"

Nami, ever the voice of common sense, looked around the crew.

"If we follow this Eternal Pose to Nanimonai, then-"

"Look, I get that, but I'm not sure about trusting a compass that our _enemy_ gave us!" Usopp shot back, surprisingly another voice of reason. "If this 'Miss All-Sunday' is the partner to the _leader_ of the same group that just jumped us, it might be a trap!"

"And you'd rather deal with what Little Garden has to offer, after we just heard it described as a _HELLSCAPE!?_ "

"Yes, by Miss Valentine and Miss Wednesday, who, as I may remind you, _WERE ALSO ENEMIES!"_

Zoro looked between the both of them, scowling slightly. "I don't see the problem with going to this Little Garden. Hell, with a name like that, how bad could it be?"

"Saying shit like that will only jinx us, you damn marimo." Sanji paused, blowing out a mouthful of smoke. "It sounds to me like maybe we ought to leave the navigating to Nami, instead of a directionally challenged sword-for-brains."

"Damn crap-cook…!"

At this point, Vivi looked conflicted as she stood next to my seat, wringing her hands together unsurely.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" she asked. "You _are_ the captain!"

"I'm afraid I don't have a much better answer than they do," I replied, sighing. "I know what _I_ want, but when it comes down to it, it isn't just my choice.

"…Still, since I think Nami will soon be driving Usopp into and _through_ the steering wheel, I think I do have tointervene."

At that, I slowly stood up, taking a slow, deep breath as I walked forward.

Sure enough, the din of near-battle tapered off as I approached, as Nami turned to me with a grin.

"Good! You're finally ready to head to Nanimonai, then?"

"No."

At that, Zoro grinned.

"Then you're-"

"No."

I stepped between and past them, staring out towards the midnight horizon.

"Show of hands," I began softly. "Who here… would sacrifice themselves, if it meant saving an entire kingdom?"

The silence was oppressive, and as I slowly turned around, I looked through the blindfold at everyone around.

Vivi's hand was raised and the titan with hair-rolls had their hands raised. Unsurprisingly, none of my crew raised their own.

"Those are some big words… But now, what if I said that you had to sacrifice the person right beside you?"

I looked over my crew- my _friends_ , and received a derisive snort.

"Like I give a damn about some stupid kingdom," Zoro scoffed. "The only one of you I'd throw off is the crap-chef over here."

"The same goes this idiot," Sanji replied.

"H-Hah! As if I, the Great Dread Captain Usopp, could ever turn his back on his fellow crewmates!" Usopp grinned, adopting the hero pose again.

Nami, meanwhile, just had her arms crossed, staring towards me with a single upraised eyebrow.

"What does this have to do with the islands?"

I was quiet for a moment, before sighing.

"I mentioned before to you, Nami, that I have secrets. Some of them are difficult to explain. But when I say this, know that I say it with absolute authority…"

I looked over each crewmate, before I said,

"If we go to Little Garden now, there's the risk of losing a valued member of our crew. Yet, if we go to Nanimonai…"

I took a deep breath.

"It's absolutely guaranteed."

A cold wave moved through the air, completely unrelated to the brisk chill of the breeze.

"H-How can you know that!?" Usopp shouted, equal parts confusion and terror playing across his face. "C-Can you see the future!?"

"No, you idiot," Zoro shot back. "…He's obviously a time traveler."

Nami sighed, slamming her fists over both of their heads.

"You're both idiots," she muttered. "Now, I don't know about you, but it sounds to me like the choice was already made for us."

"…Tch. Yeah, the witch is right there, at least." Zoro scowled at her, stretching out his neck. "If we have to choose between losing one of us, and _maybe_ losing one of us, then all we need to do is go to the second place, and just not lose."

"Both of you…!" Usopp looked between them, quickly firming his features. "Y-Yeah! You're right! I mean, I'd rather not run that risk _at all_ , but I can't call myself a brave warrior of the sea if I just ran away!"

"…Tch." Sanji flicked his cig over the railing, staring me down. "I don't like that you're keeping secrets, but it's not like you're the only one on this crew like that. But if things go south…"

"…Yeah. I got it."

I sighed, slowly sitting down on the Merry's deck.

Every second we delay getting to Alabasta, that's someone else that's put in danger from Crocodile's machinations, but…

…Even if it wasn't just him there, I couldn't just ignore the Drum Kingdom.

My memories are faded and weak, and I don't remember much more after this. It's been more than a decade, after all. There's scraps and pieces of Alabasta and Skypiea, but after that…

…After that, all I'll have is hope.

* * *

 **A/N: I might end up continuing this sometime soon, or I might disappear for a while – I'm not entirely sure which. However, I do have some outlining done for the next few chapters, which is (hopefully) where canon starts getting bucked a bit more heavily. Also, again, Ilyana's name is completely unrelated to Ilya's. I was playing Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, and only _after_ writing for several hours did I realize the obvious issue. I'll stick with it, because I want to see how interactions will go down.**

 **Anyway, as you can tell, Blade isn't the only one making waves. I'm not sure how Ilyana is going to affect everything in the long run, but by the time the Blade Pirates leave Alabasta, things are likely to be very,** _ **very**_ **different.**

 **Thus far, my large problem I've had is that I'm having difficulty diverging from canon. That's actually why I have Ilyana, now, and why I want to focus on the new Straw Hats too. By having them all causing waves, things are guaranteed to change far more quickly, which is likely the worst possible thing for someone who hasn't watched a lot of the show, but should still be fun.**

 **Either way, though, things are going to get a little weird, and more than a little wild, as I tell the stories of Ilyana the Fishman Marine, the new Straw Hats, and the Blade Pirates.**

 **Oh, and by the way, the large chunk of random text when Blade's neck gets broken? Originally, it was actually the same kind text as appears when Berserker roars in Fate/Stay Night, but the site was not happy about that. Then, it absolutely refused to have a space between each letter and would erase the whole thing. Formatting is annoying.**

 **That's enough complaining, though; 'tis not the season for that! Merry Christmas (Eve) to everyone reading this on the day it's put up, and happy holidays to all! I hope everyone has/had a good holiday season - this is BrandonianKnight signing off for indeterminate periods of time again!**

* * *

 **Next time, on Jumper in the East Blue…**

* * *

 ** _Arrival at Little Garden!_**

"For someone like you… A flame demon must be the worst possible matchup."

"I will become… A PROUD WARRIOR OF THE SEA!"

"I-Impossible! You cut through my wax!?"

"Hm. We're damned either way, aren't we? So why wouldn't we tag along?"

"Is killing them in a jungle, with no court or law … truly your own personal Justice, Princess Nerfertari?"

* * *

 ** _Devastation at Lagann Island!_**

"Whoa-oa! It's like a giant face! SO COOL!"

"That can't be… An Ancient Zoan, in Paradise…!?"

"Th-That's impossible! They're supposed to be extinct! How can one be _HERE!?_ "

"He… He says his name is Four, and he wants to help."

"…I can hear them. I can hear them all, and I know what to do."

* * *

 ** _Chaos at Tankan Marine Base!_**

"Are you sure this is the right way, Tok? I don't see the captain or his boat…"

"I won't forget that name… Nami, of the Arlong Pirates…!"

"Ilyana… You're under arrest for consorting with pirates."

"It doesn't matter to me whether I'm the prisoner or the warden – I refuse to tolerate people like _you_!"

"By the time you come back, I swear… I'll be ready to serve under you again, Vice-Admiral!"


End file.
